Jusqu'au jour de ma mort
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Tous mes espoirs sont brisés. Mon seul souhait : mourir, mais personne ne m'accorde cette faveur. Et si j'étais entre les mains qu'un homme que je déteste? LM-GW. Traduction.
1. Prier pour mourir

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais**** : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mort**

**Chapitre 1 : Prier pour mourir**

La nuit tombe peu à peu, seule la lumière provenant des sortilèges et de la lune éclaire le champ de bataille.

La mort est tout autour, je peux la sentir.

L'air chaud répand l'odeur de celle-ci, l'odeur de centaines de cadavres. Il s'agit d'une forte odeur aigre douce. On sent l'odeur du sang, de la fumée, des chairs brûlées, de la mort. L'air est rempli de sang et de mort.

Je ne peux pas m'ôter cette odeur de mon nez. Celle-ci semble s'être gravée dans ma mémoire, dans mon esprit et je sais qu'elle me hantera jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Je sais même que dès maintenant et pour plusieurs années je me réveillerai d'un sommeil agité avec encore dans le nez ce parfum persistant.

La mort et la souffrance sont tout autour, je peux les entendre même si j'essaie désespérément de les ignorer.

Mais peu importe comment j'essaie de faire disparaître ces bruits, les cris des torturés, les murmures des blessés, la lente respiration des mourants, les cris des Impardonnables parviennent encore jusqu'à mes oreilles et je sais que ceux-ci vont hanter mes rêves et faire que chacune de mes nuits soit un enfer jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

Je sais que je me réveillerai avec des cauchemars, les cris des torturés, les bruits de la mort bourdonnant dans mes oreilles comme si je revivais de nouveau cette journée.

La mort et le désespoir sont tout autour, je peux le sentir.

Je peux sentir le sang séché qui me colle à la peau, le sang tout chaud qui coule de mes blessures imbibant mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Je peux sentir la terre baignée de sang sous mes doigts tremblants et je sais même que dès maintenant et pour plusieurs années, je sentirai encore ce sang collé sur ma peau.

Je me réveillerai au milieu de la nuit avec l'impression d'être souillée avec du sang et qu'importe le nombre de fois où je frotterai la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge sous le jet de chaud de la douche, j'aurai toujours la sensation d'être couverte de sang et je sais que cela me hantera jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

La mort et la perdition sont tout autour, je peux les voir.

Je peux voir les corps mutilés, décapités et brûlés, des centaines de cadavres. Leurs yeux sans vie me regardent, se moquent de moi, me blâment, rient de moi comme s'ils avaient encore leurs éclats.

Je peux voir les corps des personnes qui respirent encore, mais à peine, attendant la mort qui les emmènera vers un meilleur endroit. Je peux voir le sol teinté de rouge du sang qui s'échappent des cadavres et des corps encore en vie.

Je regarde mes mains et vois du sang sur elles. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mien ou celui d'une des nombreuses personnes que j'ai regardé mourir ce soir.

Et je sais que dès maintenant et pour plusieurs années, je verrai encore celui-ci sur mes mains et peu importe le nombre de fois que je pourrai me les laver pour ôter tout ce sang, il sera toujours là à me rappeler cette journée parce que l'image de mes mains pleines de sang sera gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je sais que cette vision de mort me hantera jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

Cette dernière rode tout autour et je sais que dans ce moment de mort, il ne reste qu'une seule consolation, une seule chose à laquelle je puisse m'accrocher, une chose qui me permettrait d'éviter de revivre sans cesse cette journée et ces images de mort.

Ma seule consolation serait la mort elle-même parce que je sais que je vais bientôt être l'un de ces cadavres, que je rejoindrais bientôt mes amis et ma famille, bientôt ces images n'auront plus la possibilité de me hanter.

Je ferme les yeux et espère que tout se terminera bientôt, mais en même temps je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas laisser partir ma vie, même si je sais que les souvenirs de la mort me hanteront jusqu'à la fin.

Je sens des larmes sèches sur mes joues, des larmes qui ont coulées pour toutes les personnes que j'ai vu mourir, des larmes qui ont coulées parce que j'ai peur de ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens coupable d'être encore en vie tandis que les autres sont morts. Je me sens coupable parce qu'une partie de moi veut encore vivre.

J'entends les sanglots et les murmures des autres survivants mais je ne les vois pas car mes yeux sont rivés sur le sol tout rouge en raison du sang. J'étends légèrement mes doigts et fait glisser ceux-ci à travers la terre toute imbibée de celui-ci.

Il y a un silence absolu autour de moi, pas de cris, pas de combat n'arrivent à mes oreilles et je sais ce que cela signifie.

Je sais que c'est la fin, que tout est perdu et je veux pleurer mais aucune larme ne sort pour moi.

Je veux hurler mais il semble que ma voix m'ait quitté à jamais.

Je veux mourir mais il y a toujours cette petite partie de moi qui refuse de partir.

J'entends la respiration des autres survivants s'accélérer autour de moi et je sais que cela n'indique rien de bon.

Je les sens trembler à côté de moi et je commence à faire de même.

J'entends des pas autour de moi et je sais à qui ils appartiennent.

Je me force à détourner mon regard du sol rouge sang et lève les yeux. Je vois qu'ils ont formé un cercle autour de moi et des autres survivants. Je sais que ce doit être la fin. La peur et le soulagement emplissent mon corps simultanément.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les alentours et constate que tous les survivants sont des femmes ou des jeunes filles comme moi et je sais que leurs expressions de pure terreur sont l'exact reflet des miennes tant internes qu'externes.

Je ne peux pas voir les visages des gens qui nous encerclent car ceux-ci sont cachés derrière des masques mais je sais qui ils sont.

Ce sont tous des hommes, ce sont des porteurs de mort. Ils sont l'incarnation du mal à l'état pur. Ils seront ma mort, du moins je l'espère. La mort, je la souhaite rapide et sans douleur mais je sais que cela ne sera pas le cas.

Je sais que je vais être torturée et violée avant que l'on ne m'accorde le droit de mourir mais je me dis qu'après tout ce qu'ils vont me faire j'accueillerais la mort à bras ouverts.

Je les regarde discuter de mon sort, rire, fêter leur victoire. Je me demande comment je vais mourir, je me sens trop jeune pour cela mais je sais que cela n'est plus de mon ressort.

Et puis, j'entends sa voix, cette voix que je ne voulais pas entendre à nouveau. Elle me fait froid dans le dos, elle me glace le sang, elle arrête les battements de mon cœur. Cette voix me hante depuis des années.

Je la suis et mes yeux tombent sur son propriétaire. Je vois les fentes rouges qui furent autrefois ses yeux, des yeux marrons ordinaires, et je veux mourir parce que je sais que la mort est préférable au destin qui m'attend.

Ses fentes rouges passent au dessus de moi et des autres survivants et je sais que la décision concernant mon avenir sera bientôt prise.

Et puis sa voix froide s'élève à travers l'air chaud. « Mes fidèles disciples, ce jour est enfin arrivé, ce jour où nous allons prendre la place qui nous revient dans la société, ce jour où nous avons détruit ceux qui s'opposaient à nous, ceux qui nous emprisonnaient, ceux qui nous combattaient. Ce jour est arrivé et nous allons diriger le monde magique ».

Des cris d'approbation éclatent parmi les hommes masqués autour de moi et je sais que cela ne devrait pas être eux qui devraient faire la fête.

Dans un monde juste, ils seraient parmi les cadavres et je célébrerai la victoire du côté du bien mais présentement je suis agenouillée sur un sol imbibé de sang. Je sais qu'il n'existe pas d'équité dans ce monde.

Je sais que la justice n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Je sais que tous mes espoirs, mes désirs, toutes ces choses pour quoi j'ai toujours combattu sont brisées et détruites comme les cadavres autour de moi sur le champ de bataille.

Et à cet instant, je prends conscience que j'accepte encore un peu plus la mort. Je ne suis pas encore accueillante mais bientôt je le serai.

Je vois comment ils retirent leurs masques et je détourne mon regard parce que je ne veux pas voir les visages et les yeux de ces monstres. Je connais la plupart de ceux-ci de toute façon et je ne veux pas accepter que ces faces-là soient les dernières choses que je puisse voir dans ma vie, avant ma mort.

Il y a tant de visages dans ma tête, des visages d'amis, de mes frères, de mes parents. Je donnerai tout pour les revoir une fois de plus, les voir une dernière fois avant de mourir mais je sais que cela ne se produira pas.

Je sais que rien de bon n'arrivera de nouveau. Je sais que rien à quoi j'espérais ne se réalisera jamais. Je sais que le monde dont je rêvais est détruit.

Je sens des larmes mais je ne crois pas qu'elles puissent couler le long de mes joues car je sais qu'elles sont inutiles parce que les hommes qui m'entourent n'ont pas de pitié et apprécient pleinement la souffrance des autres.

J'essaie de l'ignorer mais sa voix froide retentit dans mes oreilles lorsqu'il parle à ses disciples. « Je sais que je suis un maître généreux. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous récompenser pour votre loyauté mes amis ».

Je lève les yeux et vois ces fentes rouges qui m'examinent moi et les autres survivants et je réalise que je vais être la récompense et il me semble que mon cœur s'arrête de battre, que je ne respire plus et je sens que j'accepte encore un peu plus la mort.

Je sens le regard de ces hommes sans pitié posé sur moi et je sais qu'ils savourent la pensée de me torturer et de me violer jusqu'à ce que je leur implore de me tuer.

Je sens que les corps des autres femmes autour de moi tremblent de terreur et le mien fait de même. J'entends leurs respirations irrégulières, leurs sanglots, leurs murmures et je réalise que les mêmes sons sortent de ma bouche.

Je regarde dans les grands yeux de la fille qui se trouve à côté de moi et j'y vois le reflet de ma propre terreur. J'accepte encore un peu plus la mort.

L'horrible voix brise une fois de plus le silence. « Je vais accorder à mon plus fidèle disciple qui a perdu sa femme et son fils à ma cause, l'honneur de choisir en premier son esclave. Vous êtes libre de faire avec ce déchet tout ce qu'il vous plaira ».

J'entends ce qu'il dit et je veux mourir. Je veux hurler à la mort de me prendre immédiatement.

Je lève les yeux et l'homme que je vois me fait trembler de peur. Je fixe celui qui l'honneur de choisir en premier et je prie pour qu'il ne me prenne pas.

J'entends sa voix cruelle et sans heurt. « Merci, maître ».

Je ferme les yeux et prie pour son regard ne tombe pas sur moi.

Je les ouvre de nouveau et vois la grande silhouette se déplacer vers moi et les autres survivants et tout ce que je peux faire c'est prier, même si je sais que personne ne m'exaucera car il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde.

Son aristocratique visage pâle est juste en face de moi et des autres filles et ses yeux gris, froids et impitoyables glissent sur moi. J'espère que son regard ne s'arrêtera pas sur ma personne, qu'il trouvera une autre femme et même à ce moment-là je sais que mon espoir se brisera car il n'existe pas de justice dans ce monde.

Ses yeux d'acier tombent sur moi et ne bougent plus. Je détourne mon regard et rive celui-ci au sol comme si cela allait l'empêcher de me choisir mais en même temps je sais que cela est vain.

J'entends son faible gloussement et maintenant je me réjouis de mourir, je veux le faire plus que tout au monde.

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ses chaussures et sa robe noires. Il n'y a pas de sang sur celles-ci, pas la moindre tâche alors qu'il a probablement tué des dizaines de personnes ce soir. Je me demande si lui et les autres mangemorts utilisent des sorts de protection pour se préserver des tâches sur leurs robes et peu importe comment cette folle pensée me traverse l'esprit car je suis sûre en effet qu'ils doivent en user pour rester propres.

Je me demande s'ils ne pourront jamais nettoyer leur esprit de tout le sang qu'ils ont fait couler car je sais que celui que j'ai vu ce soir restera gravé dans ma mémoire et que je ne serais jamais en mesure de le faire.

« Je crois que j'ai fait mon choix ». J'entends sa diabolique et froide voix traînante et je veux mourir parce que je sais qu'il me regarde.

« Quelle est la fille que vous choisissez ? ». J'écoute la voix de Voldemort et prie pour que mon nom ne soit pas prononcé mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde.

J'essaie de garder les yeux river au sol mais un sortilège me force à lever la tête et maintenant je regarde dans ces yeux gris et froids et un petit sourire cruel apparaît sur les lèvres de l'homme auxquels elles appartiennent.

Je veux mourir, juste mourir. Dans mon esprit, j'ouvre mes bras, accueille la mort, implore celle-ci de me libérer mais comme il n'existe pas de justice dans ce monde, elle ne veut pas de moi et tout ce que je peux faire c'est fixer la face de l'homme qui se trouve devant moi, dans ce masque froid et vide de toutes émotions qui constitue son visage et tout ce que je veux c'est mourir.

Il y a une expression arrogante sur ce visage pâle lorsqu'il prononce les paroles que je ne veux pas entendre mais peu importe combien j'essaie d'ignorer ces paroles, elles atteignent tout de même mes oreilles. « Je choisis la fille d'Arthur Weasley. Dites-moi votre prénom, jeune fille ». Il ordonne cela avec un ton glacial et tout ce que je veux faire c'est hurler, courir et mourir.

Je ne réponds pas parce que peut être que si je ne lui dis pas mon nom il ne me choisira pas. Il bougera simplement et prendra quelqu'un d'autre mais au fond de moi je sais que cela est inutile.

« Désobéissante, on dirait. Nous ne pouvons tolérer cela, n'est-ce pas ? ». Sa voix semble geler mon esprit, mon cœur, tout simplement tout.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui et je regarde comment il fait un petit mouvement avec sa baguette, puis j'ai l'impression que mon corps brûle et je commence à crier bien que je pensais que ma voix m'avait quitté pour toujours et tout ce que je souhaite c'est mourir.

La douleur quitte mon corps et je suis de nouveau à genoux sur la terre imbibée de sang et toute essoufflée.

Je garde mes yeux rivés sur le sol parce que je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux voir aucun de ces hommes sans pitié mais jamais il ne m'accordera une telle faveur et c'est pourquoi je suis de nouveau forcée par ce sortilège à regarder son visage, son petit sourire, ses yeux moqueurs et je veux mourir. Je crois que ce serait peut être la fin s'il exauçait mon souhait.

« Répondez à ma question, jeune fille ». Sa demande est sans pitié, impitoyable, cruelle et diabolique et je sais que je dois répondre à celle-ci, par conséquent je m'efforce à chuchoter la réponse.

« Ginny Weasley, je suis Ginny Weasley ». Dès l'instant où je lui dis mon nom, il me semble que je scelle mon destin et que la mort devient hors de portée.

Un sourire sans joie apparaît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se détourne de moi et se dirige vers son maître. « Je choisis Ginny Weasley ».

Les fentes rouges de Voldemort semblent rougeoyer d'excitation malveillante et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'existe pas de justice en ce monde.

« Bon choix, Lucius. Voulez-vous finir de dévaster le reste de cette pitoyable famille en leur montrant que leur fille ou leur sœur sera votre esclave ». La perverse excitation dans sa voix me rend malade et je me demande qui dans ma famille est encore en vie.

Il y a de nouveau ce profond et horrible gloussement.

« J'apprécierais pleinement cette possibilité ».

Je ferme les yeux pour éviter cela mais on me remet sur pieds, l'emprise sur mon bras est impitoyable et tout ce que je veux, c'est mourir.

« Amenez-nous le reste des traîtres à leur sang, Walden ». La voix froide de Voldemort siffle et cela me rappelle un serpent. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés mais j'entends des sanglots et je reconnais cette tonalité et immédiatement je les ouvre.

Je sais que cette image en face de moi va me hanter jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

Ma mère est à genoux sur le sol, son corps est semé de coupures et des ecchymoses mais le pire de tout ce sont ses yeux. Ceux-ci se remplissent de pure terreur à ma vue, une pure panique en raison du fait que son unique fille est une victime de cette guerre. J'essaie de lui donner un sourire mais je ne réussis qu'à grimacer.

Et puis, il y a mon père dont l'œil droit n'est rien de plus qu'un gâchis sanglant, ses bras suspendus à ses épaules ont des positions contre nature et ces yeux me disent qu'il ferait tout pour assurer ma sécurité, qu'il est désolé d'en être arrivé là, qu'il m'aime et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est pleurer.

Je sens toujours l'emprise blessante de Lucius Malfoy sur moi mais j'essaie de l'oublier, de tout ignorer exception faite de ma famille.

Mon regard se déplace sur mes frères, autrefois j'en avais six mais maintenant seulement deux sont agenouillés devant moi. Je me demande comment ils peuvent encore respirer alors qu'ils semblent être plus morts que vivants. Ils essayent de me donner un sourire d'encouragement mais le sang qui recouvre leurs visages me retourne l'estomac. Fred et Bill, ce sont les deux seuls frères que j'ai maintenant.

« Un jour, vous recevrez le châtiment que vous méritez ». Mon père crache en direction des mangemorts et je suis émerveillée par son courage mais je sais que cela ne sera d'aucune utilité.

Ils se mettent tous à rigoler, leurs rires jaunes et cruels blessent mes oreilles.

« Mais Arthur, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, nous avons gagné cette guerre et votre petite fille sera mon esclave » dit-il d'une voix traînante et son emprise sur mon bras se resserre.

Ma mère crie : « Ne la touchez pas ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le faire ! Sale bâtard ! » Elle trébuche à ses pieds et tout ce que j'entends c'est le gloussement amusé de l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi.

« Je vais faire plus que la toucher et je vais pleinement apprécier chaque instant ». J'entends ce qu'il dit et je sais ce que cela signifie.

Je ferme les yeux, priant pour mourir mais quand j'ouvre ceux-ci, je suis encore en vie et vois ma mère attachée avec des cordes.

Il me presse contre lui, lèche mon cou d'une manière provocante et sourit d'un air moqueur.

Je recule et tout ce que je veux faire, c'est frotter mon corps sous le jet de la douche pour m'enlever toute trace de lui sur ma peau. Je vois des larmes de désespoir dans les yeux de ma mère et de la fureur dans les expressions de mon père et de mes frères.

Mon père grogne : « Monstre ! Sale monstre ! C'est une jeune fille ! »

Je vois du coin de mon œil que les autres mangemorts choisissent leurs esclaves et ensuite mes yeux s'écarquillent car je connais certains d'entre eux. Je vois un homme que je reconnais être un des frères Lestrange qui traîne derrière lui Hermione et il transplane avec elle, loin de cet endroit.

Mes yeux reviennent se poser sur le reste des femmes et mon sang se glace. Le regard de Bill suit le mien et toutes les couleurs quittent son visage lorsque l'un des hommes saisit Fleur, la jette à terre et lui déchire ses vêtements. Je détourne les yeux car je ne veux pas voir cette souffrance de plus.

« Vous devriez être reconnaissant que je ne vous force pas à regarder ce que je vais faire à votre fille mais je suppose qu'un rebut comme vous n'est pas habitué aux bonnes manières ». Sa voix froide raisonne dans mes oreilles, brisant tous mes espoirs.

Son emprise sur mon bras se resserre une fois de plus et je ressens la sensation compressante du transplanage sur mon corps et ferme les yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne prie pas parce que je me rends compte que cela n'est d'aucune utilité car il n'existe pas de justice dans ce monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle traduction. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Il y aura un chapitre toutes les trois semaines.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela m'encourage pour la traduction.

A bientôt.

DiagonAlleyParis


	2. Perdre ma dignité

Un grand merci à '…' (c'est un drôle de surnom, n'est-ce pas ?), Kalique, mel925, mai26, Lucius Snape, oO Spider Clemti Oo, RUBIKA666, inconnue et Aurelie Malfoy qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre.

Je sais que je suis en retard d'une semaine mais j'ai eu un gros problème informatique dernièrement. Je vous laisse donc découvrir sans délai ce deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais**** : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mort**

**Chapitre 2 : Perdre ma dignité**

Je sens la terre ferme sous mes pieds et il y a un silence absolu autour de moi. Je n'entends plus ni les murmures des autres survivants ni les cris des mangemorts et il en est de même pour le léger bruissement du vent. Tout ce que j'entends c'est ma propre respiration irrégulière ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque rapide.

_Boum. Boum._

_Boum. Boum._

Et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que mon cœur cesse de battre, qu'il ralentisse peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement. Mais au lieu de m'accorder cette faveur, au lieu d'exaucer mon vœu le plus cher, au lieu de me donner ce que je désire, ce pour quoi je prie, ce pour quoi j'implore ; mon cœur semble accélérer comme s'il voulait se moquer de moi, me punir et me vaincre.

_Boum. Boum._

_Boum. Boum._

« Ouvrez les yeux, jeune fille ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! », siffla l'homme à côté de moi.

Je sens la terreur absolue envahir mes veines et respirer devient une chose quasiment impossible. Lentement, très lentement, j'ouvre les yeux et le vois directement en face de moi. Son regard froid et gris perce mon âme.

Un air railleur apparaît sur son visage pâle tandis que ses yeux errèrent de haut en bas sur mon corps. Il a une expression de mépris.

Je m'enlace fermement, je regarde le revêtement coûteux en marbre et y vois de petites tâches de sang rouge sur la surface noire ; c'est le mien qui s'écoule des blessures que j'ai sur mon corps.

Je ressens une emprise au niveau du menton et mon visage est forcé à se lever jusqu'à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sens de nouvelles larmes courir le long de mes joues. C'est beaucoup trop.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été le témoin de choses que je n'oublierai jamais, de choses si horribles que même les sorciers adultes seraient brisés après avoir vu cela et je suis seulement une gamine. Une stupide fille qui a insisté pour participer à la bataille finale parce que dans ma naïveté enfantine, je pensais que le bien allait gagner. Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial et faire la fête à la fin mais maintenant tous mes espoirs sont réduits à néant.

J'ai fait partie de quelque chose de spécial, de la fin, de l'inhumanité totale, de la destruction absolue, de la destruction du monde que je connaissais.

Et même si tout cela semble déjà lourd à supporter, je sais que c'est seulement le début parce que quand je regarde dans ces yeux froids et gris en face de moi ; je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas une seule autre seconde, heure ou journée de joie, d'insouciance et de liberté pour le reste de ma vie. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour que ma vie devienne un enfer, pour me rappeler que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est mourir.

« Avez-vous peur, jeune fille ? », demande t-il d'une voix traînante, l'amusement se dégage de celle-ci qui est glaciale et je pense qu'il se réjouit de ma crainte.

Je le regarde simplement avec de grands yeux.

« Etes-vous muette ? Répondez-moi ou dois-je vous donner un aperçu de l'Endoloris ? »

Je veux lui crier dessus, lui dire que je le déteste, qu'il devrait être mort, qu'il n'est pas humain, que c'est un monstre et que je vais le tuer dès que j'en aurai la possibilité mais je ne fais aucune de ces choses.

Je me lèche avec hésitation les lèvres mais ma bouche est sèche.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur », dis-je en murmurant pleine de défi même si tout mon corps tremble de terreur et de panique.

Il soulève ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur et rit jaune, c'est un rire dangereux, sans joie.

« Je crois que je vais vous donner une raison de me craindre, jeune fille. Croyez-moi, vous aurez plus peur de moi que du diable lorsque je serais avec vous. » Il me menace et je sais qu'il a l'intention de faire tout ce qu'il dit.

« Vous êtes le diable, aucun être humain ne pourrait faire ce que vous avez fait ce soir », dis-je en murmurant avec tout le reste des forces que j'ai encore dans mon corps.

« Alors je vais te transformer en la putain du diable ce soir, jeune fille », dit-il tout doucement, sa bouche n'est qu'à un ou deux centimètres de mon oreille.

Je veux reculer mais son emprise sur mon bras est implacable et plus je lutte plus son sourire s'agrandit. De plus en plus de larmes coulent sur mon visage. La peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver, me fait presque suffoquer. Il va me faire du mal, me blesser de la pire manière qu'il soit et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre cela.

Je suis à la merci d'un homme sans pitié, je suis perdue.

« Nippy ! », aboie t-il et une petite elfe de maison avec d'énormes yeux verts apparaît à ses côtés, s'incline si profondément que son nez touche presque le sol.

Quand Nippy relève les yeux, je peux y voir une crainte à l'état pur et je crois que c'est naturel d'avoir peur lorsqu'on a pour maître Lucius Malfoy.

« Emmène-la dans une des chambres et nettoie-la. Je ne veux plus voir la moindre tâche de sang ou de boue sur sa peau quand je la verrai la prochaine fois. Tu as quinze minutes », dit-il à l'elfe d'un air menaçant, avant de se retourner vers moi et de sourire cruellement. « Dès que vous serez propre, je viendrai vous voir et à ce moment là je vous montrerai la véritable signification du mot peur. »

Mon cœur semble éclater dans ma cage thoracique, la panique m'envahit. Je sens une petite main sur ma jambe et quand je baisse les yeux je vois Nippy et l'instant d'après, je transplane avec elle dans une chambre spacieuse.

Je regarde tout autour de moi et je réalise que dans le pire moment de ma courte vie, je me tiens dans la plus élégante, la plus belle et la plus luxueuse chambre que je n'ai jamais vue.

Mes yeux tombent sur l'immense grand lit avec sa couverture de satin noir et je peux difficilement respirer.

Non. Non.

Je ne survivrais pas à cela. Je ne peux plus supporter cela, pas même la pensée qu'un homme si cruel comme Lucius Malfoy puisse me toucher. Mon corps commence à trembler violemment alors que mon regard reste rivé sur la literie.

« Mademoiselle, nous devons nous dépêcher. Le Maître a dit que nous avions quinze minutes », couine Nippy avec ses énormes yeux verts plein de panique.

Je laisse l'elfe de maison me conduire dans la salle de bains en marbre, devant une baignoire. Nippy claque des doigts et aussitôt celle-ci est remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse.

Je regarde tout cela d'un air impassible. C'est tellement absurde.

Il y a une heure, je voyais mes professeurs, mes amis, mes frères mourir, je recevais des sortilèges, je me battais pour ma vie et maintenant je me tiens dans cette luxueuse salle de bains pour m'enlever toutes les saletés qui recouvrent mon corps mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais laver mon esprit de tout ce sang.

Je regarde les bulles blanches à la surface de l'eau et je me souviens que j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec elles lorsque j'étais une petite fille. Mais je sais que ce ne sont que des souvenirs, les temps heureux sont terminés.

« Mademoiselle doit se déshabiller. Mademoiselle doit venir dans l'eau », implore Nippy en tirant sur la manche de mon chemisier. Je commence à déboutonner celui-ci puis je m'arrête.

Je fixe la baignoire et réalise ce qu'il adviendra de moi, ce qu'il va me faire quand je serai propre et je ne vais pas le permettre.

Non, je ne peux le permettre. Je baisse les yeux sur l'elfe de maison et secoue la tête. « Non, je ne vais pas me laver. Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis désolée, Nippy », dis-je en murmurant et en m'éloignant de la baignoire.

Les orbes de Nippy s'élargissent encore plus et deviennent douloureux. « Mademoiselle doit le faire ! Mademoiselle doit le faire ! Le Maître sera furieux ! Le Maître va nous punir durement ! »

L'elfe de maison couine, panique et essaye de nouveau de m'attirer avec ma manche vers la baignoire mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et secoue toujours la tête.

Nippy commence à griffer ses longues oreilles et murmure : « Cinq minutes, Mademoiselle. Il reste seulement cinq minutes ! »

Je me retourne et m'éloigne de la petite créature. Je ressens de la pitié pour elle car je sais qu'il va la punir pour ma réticence mais je ne peux pas permettre à Malfoy de me toucher. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas survivre à cela.

Je marche vers la chambre, m'adosse à un mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Je tire mes genoux à moi comme si cela pouvait me protéger contre lui, de ce qu'il veut me faire. J'inspire profondément, sens l'odeur du sang séché et de la boue.

Je sens comme la mort, mes cheveux, ma peau, mes vêtements, toute chose semble simplement sentir comme cette dernière. Je ferme les yeux et vois toutes ces horribles images défilées devant moi.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre en claquant et tout mon corps se raidit. Je ne bouge pas de ma place, je reste à terre. Je peux presque sentir son froid et sans pitié regard posé sur moi.

« Je t'avais dit de la nettoyer ! Tu as osé me désobéir, toi méprisable créature ! » La voix glaciale de Malfoy raisonne à travers la chambre.

J'entends un bruit sourd et les murmures de Nippy. Elle est punie à cause de moi. Je serre encore plus fort mes genoux et essaye d'ignorer les gémissements de la petite elfe.

« Va t-en ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! », ordonne froidement Lucius Malfoy et j'entends un 'pop'. Je sais que désormais je suis seule avec lui et mon corps tremble, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ma respiration devient irrégulière.

« Levez-vous, jeune fille », me commande t-il froidement.

Je ne bouge pas et je l'entends soupirer tout ennuyé.

« Apparemment, vous voulez le faire à la dure », dit-il sans émotion. Je m'enlace pour me prévenir de la douleur de l'Endoloris mais rien ne vient.

Soudain, il saisit mon bras et me met sur mes pieds. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et regarde ses orbes gris. Il baisse son regard sur moi et a un petit sourire satisfait. J'essaye de lutter mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et il me traîne sans effort vers la salle de bains. Il me pousse vers la baignoire et me fixe dans l'expectative.

« Déshabillez-vous ! », ordonne t-il en s'appuyant avec désinvolture contre le lavabo.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Je me demande comment quelqu'un qui a un si beau visage peut être aussi cruel, aussi inhumain.

Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine dans un geste protecteur et secoue la tête. « Non », dis-je en murmurant et en évitant son regard.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre comportement stupide. Vous allez m'obéir », siffle Malfoy qui sort sa baguette.

Je le fixe toute craintive, quand il bouge rapidement celle-ci. Mais au lieu de m'infliger de la douleur, tous mes vêtements disparaissent et je me tiens devant lui complètement nue. Je crie sous le choc et essaye désespérément de me couvrir le corps avec mes mains. Je me rends compte que cela est vain, je saute donc dans la baignoire pour le dissimuler sous la mousse. Il ricane amusé et s'approche de moi lentement.

Je contemple les bulles blanches, des larmes d'humiliation et de peur ruissellent sur mes joues. Il va me priver de ma dignité et je sais que ce ne sera pas tout ce qu'il va me prendre.

« Nettoyez-vous ou je le ferai pour vous », me chuchote t-il dans l'oreille, en souriant grandement tandis qu'il me tend une éponge.

Hésitante, je la saisis dans la paume de ma main et commence à me frotter la peau pour me débarrasser de tout ce sang et de cette boue qui me recouvre. J'essaye d'ignorer le regard avide de Malfoy, j'essaye de maintenir l'ensemble de mon corps caché sous la mousse pendant tout ce temps même si je sais qu'à la fin il finira par me voir toute nue. Je me lave en premier les cheveux et regarde comment l'eau se teint de plus en plus en rouge, en raison du sang qui se trouvait sur ma peau et ma chevelure.

L'eau chaude brûle les coupures qui recouvrent mon anatomie et du sang s'échappe encore de celles-ci.

Je termine enfin et reste assise impassible dans le bain chaud, n'osant pas lever mon regard des bulles blanches. Du coin de mon œil, je vois son pantalon noir qui se rapproche jusqu'à se trouver juste à côté de la baignoire.

« Levez-vous et sortez de là ! », ordonne t-il et je peux facilement m'imaginer le petit sourire que doit afficher son visage pâle.

Je me lève doucement et recouvre avec mes mains les parties les plus intimes de mon corps. Je sais que cela ne servira à rien mais je ne veux pas encore lui donner cette satisfaction.

Je garde mon regard rivé sur le sol en marbre pendant que je sors de la baignoire. Les gouttes d'eau tombent de mon corps et forment une petite flaque autour de mes pieds.

Il saisit mon menton et me force à le regarder dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci errèrent avec satisfaction sur mes formes nues.

« C'est bon de découvrir qu'un joli corps se cachait derrière tout ce sang et toute cette saleté. »

Sa main glisse sur mon bras et je retiens ma respiration, commençant à trembler de peur.

« Je crois que je vais soigner vos blessures car je ne veux pas que vos saignements salissent mes coûteuses couvertures. » Il murmure une incantation et bouge sa baguette sur toute mon anatomie fermant ainsi toutes les coupures sur ma peau.

Mon corps est soigné mais je sais que les meurtrissures de mon âme ne guériront jamais et je sais qu'il va bientôt m'en infliger de nouvelles. Un autre mouvement de sa baguette sèche mes cheveux et mon épiderme.

Malfoy saisit mes mains et les met le long de mon corps. Je lutte mais son emprise sur mes poignets se renforce encore. « Arrêtez de vous débattre », siffle t-il pendant que ses yeux se remplissent de la vision de mon corps dénudé.

« Votre peau me rappelle celle de ma femme. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que les Weasley étaient capables de produire quoique ce soit de beau. » Quand il lève de nouveau les yeux, ceux-ci son énormes et beaucoup plus sombres qu'avant. « J'ai perdu ma femme, je pense que je mérite une compensation. » Ayant dit cela, il me saisit par la taille et me prends dans ses bras.

Non. Non. Cela ne peut arriver. Je le repousse, me débat de toutes mes forces mais il m'ignore.

Il me jette sur le lit et désormais je suis allongée devant lui, nue, sans défenses, vulnérable et effrayée.

J'essaye de ramper hors du lit mais il m'attrape par la cheville et m'attire de nouveau à lui. L'instant d'après, il est sur moi, ses yeux gris sont plein de fureur et d'avidité.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! », dis-je en murmurant, en le repoussant mais cela est vain.

A cet instant, je regrette de n'avoir pas couché avec Harry. Je regrette que ce soit Lucius Malfoy qui soit le premier homme à me voir nue. Ma vision devient floue en raison de mes larmes.

Il prend mes poignets et immobilise magiquement mes bras en haut du lit avant d'enlever sa chemise. Ma peur me fait suffoquer car je sais que je ne peux plus me débattre contre lui. Il se redresse légèrement se met à genoux sur le lit, ses mains se posent sur sa ceinture et il commence à la déboucler.

Ma lèvre inférieure tremble, j'ai le goût des larmes salées sur ma langue et encore plus de sanglots s'échappent de ma bouche. Je détourne les yeux de son corps et regarde dans ses yeux froids et gris.

« S'il…S'il vous plait… ne…ne me faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie. » Je le supplie quoique je déteste devoir le faire. Désormais, il ne porte que son sous-vêtement noir et il se penche au dessus de moi.

« Je ne ferai rien d'autre que Potter n'ait déjà fait auparavant », gronde t-il.

« Je n'ai rien fait de semblable auparavant. S'il vous plait… », dis-je en murmurant et le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Sa haute taille semble m'écraser tandis qu'il s'incline vers moi. Son regard gris fixe les miens remplis de larmes, considérant ce que j'ai dit.

Je vois une multitude d'émotions passer dans ses yeux mais son pâle et aristocratique visage reste impassible. Je ferme les miens et me résigne à mon sort puis brusquement je ne sens plus le poids de son corps.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et je le vois debout devant le lit, il me fixe d'une manière curieuse et confuse. Sa face est plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fait un mouvement avec sa baguette et je peux de nouveau bouger mes bras quoique je n'ose pas les déplacer de l'endroit où ils étaient fixés. Il fronce les sourcils pendant que son regard gris parcourt mon corps nu. Son expression se transforme en un air renfrogné avant qu'il ne se rhabille d'un coup de baguette magique et ne disparaisse par la porte en me laissant seule dans la chambre.

Je ne bouge pas, mes yeux restent rivés sur la porte en bois que Malfoy a refermé derrière lui il y a quelques secondes. Prudemment, je reporte mes mains le long de mon corps et les regarde trembler violemment.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas terminé ce qu'il voulait faire ?

Va-t-il revenir ? Va-t-il changer d'avis ?

Je me force à me lever du lit mais mes jambes cèdent. Je m'agenouille sur le plancher en bois, marche à quatre pattes lentement vers la salle de bains. Je ne lui donnerai pas une seconde chance. J'attrape le lavabo et m'en sert comme soutien pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je regarde dans le miroir, mon visage est tout blanc alors que mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés de tous mes pleures. Je saisis une serviette et l'entoure autour de ma main. J'inspire profondément et frappe le miroir avec mon poing mais il n'y a même pas la moindre fissure à sa surface.

Je regarde autour de moi et mes yeux tombent sur un petit tabouret dans le coin de la salle de bains. Je le récupère et le lance de toutes mes forces contre le miroir qui se brise en mille morceaux. Je prends un fragment tranchant dans ma paume, celui-ci me coupe dès que je le touche. J'acquiesce de la tête pour moi-même. C'est parfait.

Si Malfoy revient, s'il change d'avis, s'il essaye de me faire du mal. Je lui enfoncerai celui-ci dans le cœur, je le tuerai.

J'ignore les larmes qui s'écoulent le long de mes joues, je les essuie avec le revers de ma main. Prudemment, je reviens dans la chambre, m'assoie sur le matelas, tire mes genoux sur ma poitrine tandis que j'observe la porte avec l'éclat dans ma main droite.

S'il revient, je l'attendrai et je serai prête à le tuer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cette histoire un peu noire, je l'avoue, continue à vous plaire.

Merci de me laisser une petite review.

En attendant, je vous dis à dans trois semaines pour le troisième chapitre.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : Je vous annonce que toutes mes traductions auront un nouveau chapitre dans les prochains jours (voir mon profil pour les dates).


	3. Sang

Un grand merci à '…' (manque d'inspiration), Opalle, Vozrozhdenyie, Severine5890, Lucius Snape, littlebeattle, RUBIKA666 et Aurelie Malfoy qui ont laissé une review pour le second chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mo**rt

**Chapitre 3 : Sang**

Il y eut un craquement dans le couloir. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffaient mon visage qui reposait sur le doux oreiller sous ma tête.

Oh mon Dieu… Je m'étais endormie. Comment avais-je pu laisser cela arriver ? Comment ? Il aurait pu revenir !

J'entendis un autre craquement, comme des pas sur un plancher en bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ma respiration s'accéléra et il en fut de même pour mon rythme cardiaque. Mon cœur battait si fort que cela devint douloureux.

Je m'assis et fut soulagée de sentir que j'avais encore l'éclat tranchant en main, même si je m'étais entaillée profondément en raison de ma forte prise sur celui-ci. Je regardais la poignée d'argent de la porte noire qui bougeait peu à peu, ma respiration augmentait à chaque mouvement de celui-ci.

Je savais qu'il allait revenir mais j'étais prête !

Je m'allongeai sur un côté et feignis de dormir. Je fermai les yeux et essaya de calmer mon souffle.

J'entendis le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait et mon corps se mit à trembler. Je tentai de le contrôler mais la peur pulsait à travers mes veines et secouait tous mes membres. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'il ne remarquerait pas mes tremblements, qu'il croie que je sois endormie.

Des pas s'approchèrent du lit, c'était les siens. Je n'avais pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard froid et gris sur mon corps, brûlant ainsi ma peau.

Si il était suffisamment proche, j'allais pouvoir lui enfoncer l'éclat dans sa poitrine et je regarderai comment son sang s'écoulerait de lui, comment la vie le quitterait peu à peu. J'avais déjà vu tant de sang la veille, que le sien ne changerait rien.

Et quand il sera mort, je me suiciderai. Je mettrai fin à ma pitoyable vie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je n'attendais avec autant d'impatience.

Tant de sang versé, tant de sang de bonnes personnes, de personnes que j'aimais, qui méritaient de vivre. Des gens qui auraient dû gagner, qui auraient mené ce monde vers un meilleur monde, au lieu de cela c'étaient ceux qui méritaient la mort plus que tout qui étaient encore en vie, ceux qui auraient dû aller brûler en enfer qui faisaient la fête. Le monde magique ne serait plus jamais le même et cesserait d'être un endroit sûr.

Comment pourrais-je vivre dans un tel monde avec Voldemort comme dirigeant ? Comment pourrais-je vivre alors que tant d'autres que j'aimais sont morts, que tant de bonnes personnes ont disparu à jamais ?

Le professeur Flitwick, Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall, Colin Crevey, George, Padma et Pavarti Patil, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan et ce sont les noms des personnes que j'ai vu mourir, qui sait combien de personnes sont mortes ?

Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre ? Comment pourrais-je avoir seulement l'envie de vivre ? Comment ?

Je ne peux pas. Je ne devrais pas.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, jeune fille. Je peux voir à travers vous », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante pleine de raillerie.

Mon cœur semble s'arrêter un instant mais il repart aussitôt. Rien n'est encore perdu, je peux encore le poignarder.

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux et essaye de supporter son regard froid, son aspect intimidant mais cela ne marche pas. Ses yeux gris me donnent froid dans le dos, semblent m'ôter ma capacité à respirer, me donnent envie de me cacher.

Un air moqueur apparaît sur son visage tandis que son regard erre lentement sur moi.

Je m'assois et tient l'éclat dans ma main tremblante, caché sous la couverture. Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui pendant que mon autre membre resté libre maintient la couverture sur mon corps nu. Je dois réussir, je dois le tuer.

Il est revenu finir ce qu'il n'a pu faire hier. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne ferais pas. Jamais.

Son regard s'attarde sur mon visage pendant un moment avant de continuer son voyage au dessus de mon épaule vers ma main, la main avec laquelle je tiens l'éclat et ses yeux s'arrêtent. Un petit sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres et ses sourcils s'arquent d'un air interrogateur tandis que son regard reste posé sur la partie de la couverture sous laquelle je cache encore le fragment du miroir.

Oh mon Dieu… Sait-il ? Il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas possible.

Il déroute son regard de ma main et me fixe au fond des yeux. Ma bouche devient terriblement sèche, la panique me fait presque suffoquer.

Il tire sa baguette, la fait tourner entre ses doigts et se moque de moi. « Alors comme ça, vous voulez me poignarder, hum ? Je vais vous donner une chance, jeune fille. » Il jette celle-ci dans le couloir, hors d'atteinte.

Je m'assieds immobile dans le lit, mes yeux se posent sur la baguette qui gît sur le plancher. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Est-ce un jeu pour lui ? Pense t-il que cela est drôle ?

Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il est sans baguette. Si je parviens à la saisir avant lui tout sera plus facile.

Il m'observe dans l'expectative, ses bras croisés avec désinvolture devant sa poitrine.

« Comptez-vous me poignarder dans un proche avenir ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire », dit-il d'une voix traînante mais également ennuyée en regardant le plafond d'un air désintéressé.

Je sais qu'il joue avec moi un drôle de jeu mais je dois essayer de le tuer.

« C'est assez. Je suis fatigué d'attendre. » En deux enjambées, il est à mes côtés, me saisit le bras et me met de force debout.

J'essaie de le poignarder avec l'éclat dans mon autre main mais il attrape mon poignet. Mes deux membres sont sous son emprise, je lutte désespérément pour me libérer mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Sa poigne m'oblige à me tourner et il me presse avec force contre le mur. Mon corps nu est coincé entre lui et la froide paroi. Ma pression sur l'éclat se desserre et un sourire satisfait apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Je suis perdue. Tout est perdu.

Il met mon poignet gauche au dessus de ma tête alors que mon autre main reste entre mon corps et lui. Je peux voir la fureur brûler dans ses yeux, un feu qui semble s'enflammer à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

Je ne lutte plus, toutes mes forces m'ont abandonné. Davantage de larmes inutiles coulent sur mon visage, mais elles ne sont pas bonnes. Pleurer ne mènera à rien.

« Vous vous rendez déjà ? », demande Malfoy doucement quoiqu'il y ait plus de haine et de fureur dans son ton. Il se moque de moi, joue avec moi, comme un chat joue avec sa proie. Au lieu de vous accorder une mort rapide, on profite de vos peurs, de votre panique, de votre douleur avant de finalement vous déchirer en morceaux.

« Pensiez-vous pouvoir me blesser ou même me tuer avec un morceau de verre ? » Il ricane lourdement, sa prise sur mes poignets se resserre et il regarde l'éclat avec amusement.

Soudain, il retourne ma main et dirige la pointe de celui-ci vers sa poitrine.

Je regarde tout cela avec confusion, j'ai besoin de toutes me forces pour maintenir ma respiration. « Evanesco », murmure t-il, la concentration est inscrite sur son visage et soudainement sa chemise noire qu'il portait, disparaît, le laissant dénudé. Mes yeux s'élargissent sous le choc. Je fixe incrédule sa poitrine pâle et musclée.

« Vous n'avez pas de baguette », dis-je en murmurant et en secouant la tête.

Il ricane. « Je suis un sorcier expérimenté. Je suis capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Je me rends compte que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui. Jamais. Avec ou sans baguette, je suis inférieure.

Je regarde avec horreur comment il force ma main qui tient l'éclat à se rapprocher de son torse, presse l'extrémité de celui-ci contre la douce peau de sa poitrine, la guide lentement mais sûrement sur toute la longueur de celle-ci, cela laisse une profonde entaille. J'essaye d'enlever ma main mais il la maintient fermement contre son épiderme, une autre coupure apparaît à travers son abdomen.

Son sang, son sang pur dont il est si fier, s'écoule lentement sur sa poitrine, son ventre. Je détourne mon regard de la partie supérieure de son corps et fixe son visage. Sa face est dénuée d'émotions, aucun signe de douleur sur ses traits. Il me regarde intensément, ses yeux ne quittent pas un seul moment l'éclat qui lui entaille la peau.

J'ai envie de vomir à chaque instant, le simple fait de le regarder se couper l'épiderme me provoque des nausées. Je pensais que tout le sang que j'avais vu hier avait diminué ma faiblesse, m'avais rendu insensible au sang mais apparemment je me suis trompée.

Je peux presque ressentir sa peine. Aurais-je pu lui causer autant de douleur ? Aurais-je pu le tuer ?

J'essaie de nouveau de retirer ma main incapable de supporter cette vision plus longtemps. « S'il vous plait », dis-je en murmurant comme si ce n'était pas lui mais moi qui était entaillée. Sa prise sur ma main se desserre, il relâche celle-ci et je regarde l'éclat tomber au sol, ce dernier salit le luxurieux plancher en bois avec des tâches de sang.

Le sang de ma paume et le sien. Je ne peux les distinguer l'un l'autre, ils sont identiques mais néanmoins le sang est tout ce qui compte dans son monde. Le sang est la raison pour laquelle des centaines de sorciers ont été tués, le sang est la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais. Le sang est la raison pour laquelle il a torturé et tué. Le sang a coulé pour l'amour de la pureté de celui-ci.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Il est partout sur le sol, sur ma main, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, sur son pantalon.

Partout.

Il brûle mon esprit.

Je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de tout ce sang. Jamais. Il va hanter mes rêves.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas regarder lorsque je me coupe la peau, comment voulez-vous me tuer, jeune fille ? Vous êtes pathétique comme l'ensemble de votre famille traîtresse à son sang quoique j'aie remarqué qu'il ne reste guère plus de Weasley. »

« Arrêtez, ne parlez pas d'eux ! », dis-je en sifflant quoique mon ton ne soit qu'un chuchotement.

« Mais ce qui me plait encore plus que la mort de quelques Weasley, c'est le fait que la fille d'Arthur, la seule fille de la famille, soit entre mes mains. La simple connaissance que je puisse vous faire tout ce que je souhaite, que vous soyez à ma merci est ma meilleure récompense pour mon dur labeur et je ne vais pas manquer l'occasion d'en profiter pleinement sous le nez de votre père. Vous êtes à ma merci, jeune fille », dit-il sur un ton traînant et velouté tout en pressant son torse nu, couvert de sang, contre mon corps plus petit.

Je halète et essaie d'ignorer le fait que mes seins sont écrasés contre sa poitrine nue, que je suis complètement dénudée, sans aucune protection contre ses yeux et ses impitoyables mains.

Je sens l'une d'entre elles se poser sur ma hanche, près, très près de l'endroit où je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Son autre main maintient encore mon poignet au dessus de ma tête, m'immobilisant ainsi. Je sens son sang chaud et collant sur mon corps.

« Vous ne connaissez rien au sujet de la pitié. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme cruel et impitoyable. »

Ses yeux gris regardent au fond des miens qui sont verts, son visage se rapproche, ses lèvres touchent presque les miennes. Il me sourit avec un air suffisant pendant que son regard erre lentement vers mes seins.

Ma respiration s'anicroche, mon pouls s'accélère et il le remarque. Son pouce glisse lentement sur la douce peau de mon poignet, tout en gardant mon bras au dessus de ma tête.

« Etes-vous excitée, jeune fille ? », demande t-il en ricanant, son autre main attrapant ma hanche plus fermement.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud sans pitié ! », dis-je en crachant et je commence à lutter contre son emprise mais cela est vain. C'est comme nager à contre-courant, à la fin les vagues vous submergent toujours.

La colère envahit son visage, son sourire suffisant se transforme en une raillerie cruelle. « Si j'étais sans pitié, je ne devrais plus feindre plus longtemps, c'est ce que je vais faire présentement. » Puis il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes mais je ne lui donne pas l'accès à ma bouche.

Je relève mon genou avec force et essaye d'atteindre ses parties mais il est plus rapide que moi et il recule afin que je ne l'atteigne pas. Je saisis l'occasion pour me dégager de son emprise, mes poignets sont glissants en raison du sang qui s'échappe de ma paume. J'essaye d'attraper sa baguette mais il étend son bras et lance un 'Accio'. Il réceptionne celle-ci sans effort.

Son visage rassemble désormais à un masque de fureur. « N'avez-vous rien appris de votre stupide tentative de me tuer ? Maintenant, je vais vraiment vous faire du mal. »

« Comme si tout cela ne m'en avait pas déjà fait de toute façon », dis-je en criant, des larmes de peur et désespoir coulent le long de mes joues pendant que je précipite en direction de la salle de bains.

Je sais que je ne peux pas lui échapper.

J'entre dans la pièce, glisse sur le sol mouillé et tombe à terre sur mes genoux et mes paumes. Le sol est jonché de multiples morceaux du miroir brisé. Je ne bouge pas, mes yeux restent fixés sur les centaines d'éclats brillants qui sont sur le marbre noir, du sang s'écoule lentement des membres blessés.

Dans un des plus gros morceau au sol, je peux voir mon propre reflet. Mes yeux verts reflètent l'horreur à l'état pur. Mon visage est pâle exception faite des tâches de sang qui recouvrent ma peau.

Sa main empoigne mon bras violemment et me force à me relever. Je gémis de douleur, je peine à me tenir debout. Je sens des douzaines d'éclats incrustés dans ma peau aux niveaux des genoux et des paumes. Il me traîne implacablement vers la chambre, agissant comme le monstre sans cœur qu'il est.

Il me presse contre l'un des pieds du lit, il me fixe, ses yeux sont presque noirs en raison de sa fureur.

« On pourrait penser que quelqu'un de votre âge, majeur selon la loi, serait capable d'agir raisonnablement. Mais vous ne faites qu'aggraver les choses », déclare t-il en grondant.

« Je n'ai que seize ans… Je ne suis pas majeure », répondis-je en murmurant quoique je ne sache pas pourquoi je ressens la nécessité de lui expliquer quelque chose. Je me sens beaucoup plus vieille, lassée de la vie.

Je le sens se raidir, son emprise diminue légèrement. Son regard se transforme en une expression incertaine et confuse avant que son habituel masque cache de nouveau ses émotions.

« Seize ans ? » Sa voix est calme et ne trahit pas ses sentiments.

Je hoche automatiquement la tête, mon corps travaille tout seul, selon sa propre initiative. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il obtienne finalement ce qu'il désire, ainsi je pourrais simplement m'allonger et mourir.

« Je pensais que vous étiez une année plus vieille que Drago qui aurait fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire au mois de juin. » Sa voix est un peu hésitante, son regard gris m'observe attentivement.

Je le regarde avec mes yeux remplis de larmes et secoue la tête comme si j'étais en transe, la douleur dans mes genoux et mes paumes me provoquent des étourdissements. « Non, j'étais une année plus jeune. Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans un mois, le 11 août », dis-je en murmurant et je me demande s'il va me faire du mal finalement.

Il respire très lentement et baisse son regard sur mon corps nu, maculé de sang. « Seize ans », marmonne t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

J'entends un léger coup à la porte de la chambre, apparemment il s'agit d'une domestique. Ses yeux s'élargissent légèrement mais elle cache en hâte sa surprise. Elle fait une révérence en direction de Malfoy et elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix.

Malfoy détourne son regard de moi et tourne son attention vers la femme. « Qu'y a-t-il, Alvara ? Je suis occupé. »

La domestique, qui s'appelle Alvara, me jette un bref coup d'œil avant de commencer à parler : « Monsieur Yaxley est arrivé. Il dit que c'est urgent, Maître Malfoy. »

Il soupire, irrité et s'éloigne de moi avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la porte.

Avec un coup de baguette, les blessures sur son corps disparaissent et d'un autre mouvement de celle-ci il se revêt d'une nouvelle chemise noire et son pantalon se nettoie des tâches de sang. Il passe devant la femme et lui ordonne sans lui jeter un regard : « Prend soin de la jeune fille. »

« Bien sûr, Maître », répond Alvara poliment et elle attend que la porte se referme avant de se marcher vers moi avec hésitation.

Je suis encore appuyée contre le pied du lit, mon corps est immobile en raison du choc.

« Oh, mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu », murmure Alvara désespérée, ses yeux sont plein de pitié pour moi alors qu'elle fait un autre pas vers moi. Hésitante, elle touche mon épaule, cela me fait reculer.

« Quel est votre nom ? », demande t-elle en souriant.

« Ginny Weasley. »

« Ginny, c'est un magnifique prénom », déclare t-elle doucement. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Alvara. Je vais vous aider à vous nettoyer et essayer de soigner vos blessures. »

Je hoche la tête, impassible, et suit la femme dans la salle de bain. Alvara semble troublée à la vue du sol marbré qui est recouvert de sang et d'éclats.

« Foppy ! », crie t-elle et un elfe de maison apparaît à ses côtés et la salue, ses yeux s'élargissent de peur quand il me regarde.

« Que peut faire Foppy pour mademoiselle Alvara ? », couine l'elfe de maison.

« Nettoie le sol, s'il te plait et après ça, apporte-moi quelques potions guérissantes » dit Alvara calmement.

J'observe comment le sol redevient impeccable en quelques secondes et Foppy disparaît, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard avec deux flacons dans sa main.

« Merci. Tu peux partir, maintenant. » Alvara sourit toute heureuse avant de retourner son regard vers moi.

« Je dois enlever manuellement tous ces éclats de votre corps car je ne veux pas faire de magie. »

Ses paroles retiennent mon attention. « Etes-vous une moldue ? »

Alvara secoue la tête et soupire tristement. « Non, je suis une cracmole. « Elle me mène jusqu'au tabouret, que j'ai utilisé pour briser le miroir et me fait asseoir sur celui-ci. Elle prend un peignoir sur une étagère et le met sur mes épaules afin de couvrir un peu mon corps.

« Ca va faire mal mais je vais essayer d'être aussi prudente que possible », m'explique t-elle.

J'étouffe un sanglot et lui donne un sourire désespéré. « Je suis sûre que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois que je devrais endurer la douleur. Malfoy me blessera beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'a fait jusqu'à présent. »

Alvara m'observe tristement avant de porter son attention vers mes paumes.

« Maître Malfoy n'est pas méchant. »

Je la regarde toute incrédule. « L'homme, je sais est un meurtrier, un tortionnaire et un violeur. C'est un cruel salaud. »

Alvara commence à enlever les premiers éclats de ma paume. « Vous a-t-il violé ? »

Je me raidis, me mors la lèvre inférieure de douleur et de peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

« Non, pas encore. Il s'est arrêté. »

« Hmm… » Les yeux d'Alvara sont posés sur ma main, un profond froncement apparaît sur son front. « Vous n'avez que seize ans, presque dix-sept. Je peux voir cela en lisant les lignes de votre main. Je suis sûre qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal. Vous êtes plus jeune que son fils Drago. » La voix d'Alvara sonne comme affligée à la mention de Drago.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à sa femme et à son fils Drago ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Je suis désolée », dit Alvara pour s'excuser. « Je travaille pour la famille Malfoy depuis la naissance de Drago, je n'avais alors que dix-huit ans. »

Je me demande comment elle a pu travailler aussi longtemps pour une famille comme les Malfoy. Peut être l'a-t-on obligé mais je n'ose pas lui poser la question. Je reste assise en silence sur le tabouret et je regarde comment Alvara réussit à m'ôter tous les éclats. Tout cela semble durer une éternité pour moi, enfin Alvara termine et applique une lotion guérissante sur ma peau coupée, celle-ci me soigne aussitôt.

Alvara m'aide à me lever et me dirige vers la douche. L'eau chaude enlève tout le sang de mon corps.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez faim. Je vais appeler Foppy pour qu'il vous apporte quelques sandwichs », dit Alvara mais je secoue la tête.

« Je ne veux pas manger quoique ce soit. »

Jamais plus. Je vais simplement me laisser mourir de faim.

La femme plus âgée me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas vous obliger mais vous pourriez boire au moins un peu de thé. »

Je hoche la tête et m'assieds sur le lit. Alvara ordonne à Foppy d'apporter du thé et quelques secondes plus tard une tasse fumante apparaît sur le chevet. Avec hésitation, je prends une gorgée du chaud breuvage, tout en regardant Alvara qui s'assoit à côté de moi.

Je dépose la tasse et je tors mes mains sur mes genoux. « Avez-vous entendu dire si quelqu'un a réussi à s'échapper du champs de bataille ? Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet d'Harry Potter, de Ron, de Fred ou de Charlie Weasley ? » Ma voix est toute tremblante et je sens que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Alvara me donne un triste sourire et hoche la tête. « Seules quelques personnes de votre côté ont réussi à s'échapper mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Le reste des survivants du sexe masculin a été emmené à Azkaban alors que les femmes ont été données en tant qu'esclave aux fidèles disciples. Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous apprendre que Harry Potter a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres peu de temps après la victoire. »

Je me sens comme si mon cœur avait été poignardé. Je savais que Harry était mort mais l'entendre, c'est beaucoup plus dur. Je me jette sur le lit et m'enfouit le visage dans les couvertures. Harry est mort, je l'aimais depuis l'âge de dix ans. C'était l'homme avec lequel je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, mais il est parti pour toujours.

Je ne pourrais jamais plus revoir ses yeux verts, au lieu de cela j'aurai à supporter les billes grises et sans pitié de Lucius Malfoy.

Mes sanglots font trembler tout mon corps d'une manière incontrôlée. Je sens la main d'Alvara se poser sur mon épaule et elle la caresse tout doucement. « Shhh, tout ira bien, Ginny », murmure t-elle sur un ton consolateur.

Je voudrais la croire mais je sais que rien désormais n'ira bien. Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Alvara me prend dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux. Je m'accroche à elle comme si elle était tout ce que j'ai, la seule personne qui est gentille avec moi.

Je peux difficilement parler en raison de tous les sanglots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres tremblantes mais je me force à murmurer : « J'ai si peur, Alvara. Tellement peur. Mes parents, mes frères, mes amis me manquent. Il me manque quelqu'un qui me protégera, qui m'aimera. Je veux seulement mourir, juste mourir. J'ai tellement peur que Malfoy revienne et me fasse du mal, qu'il me viole. Je suis réellement effrayée. »

Je sens Alvara se raidir, cesser ses caresses sur ma chevelure. Je lève mes yeux et vois Malfoy dans l'embrasure de la porte qui assiste à la scène sans aucune émotion.

Son regard se pose sur Alvara puis il déclare : « Vous n'êtes plus nécessaire ici, Alvara. Vous pouvez vous en aller. »

Je regarde Alvara avec un air implorant, j'espère qu'elle restera avec moi mais elle se lève lentement, m'adresse un regard plein d'excuses avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

Maintenant, je suis de nouveau seule avec lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.

En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

N'oubliez de me laisser une petite review avant de vous en aller. Je vous en remercie par avance.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	4. Trop à supporter

Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2009. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

Un grand merci à Opalle, Vozrozhdenyie, littlebeattle, et RUBIKA666 qui ont laissé une review pour le troisième chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 4 : Trop à supporter**

Je suis allongée sur le lit, immobile, je le regarde entrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se retourne vers moi, son visage n'indique aucune émotion.

Je me force à continuer à respirer.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Tout va bien…se passer ?

Il se rapproche du lit, il me regarde, ses yeux gris ne trahissent pas ses pensées. Je m'assieds lentement et ramène mes jambes à côté de moi. Je saisis le fin tissu du peignoir pour faire cesser les tremblements de mes mains.

Je n'ai jamais autant craint une personne comme je le crains lui et il ne m'a même pas encore fait du mal. Je sais que je vais craquer s'il en fini avec moi.

J'ai toujours joué à la dure et forte sorcière mais au fond je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une petite fille qui a toujours bénéficié de la protection de ses frères. Mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus là pour me protéger.

Je suis seule.

Je suis entre les mains d'un mangemort et je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit où je pourrais m'enfuir parce que la totalité du monde magique est désormais gouverné par des gens comme lui.

Je regarde dans ses yeux gris et froids, j'ignore les quelques larmes qui s'écoulent le long de mes joues, certaines s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres. J'ai un goût salé sur la langue.

Cette fois, je ne vais pas lutter contre lui car j'ai réalisé que cela empirait les choses. Si je ne lutte pas, si je le laisse simplement faire ce qu'il veut, peut être ne me fera t-il trop mal. Peut être.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit, ne prononce aucun mot et me regarde simplement.

Je sens le tremblement familier de mon corps, la boule dans ma gorge, la panique qui semble m'étouffer chaque fois qu'il est près de moi.

Il se rapproche encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement à côté de moi.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, il me pousse vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur le dos. Je ferme les yeux, je le sens ouvrir le peignoir et repousser celui-ci sur les côtés.

Au moins, il n'est pas brutal mais cela n'arrête pas les tremblements de mon corps ni la chaire de poule qui recouvre ma peau en raison de la peur qui circule à travers mes veines.

« Ouvrez les yeux », ordonne t-il impatiemment.

Je les ouvre immédiatement et le regarde avec un air terrifié. Son regard glisse peu à peu de mon visage vers mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête quelque part en dessous de mon estomac. Je ne veux pas penser pourquoi il regarde là.

Ma respiration devient irrégulière et je saisis la couverture pour me réconforter.

« Il semble que vous ayez décidé de cesser votre lutte futile », dit-il d'une voix traînante, ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur mon visage. Il se penche légèrement vers moi, ses mains sur chaque côté au niveau de ma taille. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent sur son visage tandis qu'il m'observe attentivement.

« Il est très populaire parmi mes camarades mangemorts de violer des jeunes filles moldues qui avaient votre âge ou qui étaient même plus jeune que vous lors de nos raids nocturnes », explique t-il sans émotion.

Je veux crier l'horreur qui me remplit lorsque j'entends ses paroles mais seul un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi des hommes adultes aimaient violer des jeunes filles, de simples enfants. »

Je le regarde, toute confuse, et j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il ne va pas me violer ?

« Vous êtes encore une jeune fille. Je ne vais pas vous toucher. »

Je relâche la respiration que je retenais. Dans un mouvement rapide, il s'agenouille entre mes jambes et les écarte puis il se penche vers moi. Je halète et le regarde en état de choc.

« Ne pas le faire ne signifie pas que je ne pourrais pas le faire. » Et afin de souligner ses paroles, il maintient légèrement un de ses genoux entre mes jambes.

« Si jamais, vous essayez de nouveau quelque chose comme le coup de l'éclat, si vous essayez de me blesser d'une manière quelconque à l'avenir, j'ignorerai le fait que vous ayez seulement seize ans et je vous violerai. Je vous prendrai avec une telle force que vous aurez l'impression d'être déchirée. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds et murmure : « Oui. »

« Bon. Souvenez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a donné à moi et que vous n'appartiendrez à personne d'autre. Vous êtes ma propriété, votre corps, votre esprit, votre âme, tout cela m'appartient. Je vais être le seul homme à vous prendre. Si vous avez l'audace de vous laisser toucher par un autre homme, je vous ferai souffrir d'une telle manière que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je vous montrerai une douleur que vous ne pensiez pas qu'elle puisse exister. Compris ? »

Je hoche la tête d'un air étourdi, la vaste étendue de ses paroles m'a rendu muette.

« Bien. » Un sourire content étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il libère mon corps. Je joins de nouveau mes jambes ensemble dès qu'il n'est plus à genoux entre elles et je remets le peignoir sur mon corps.

Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage. « Je pense que je dois vous apprendre que vous allez m'épouser dans une semaine. »

« Non ! » dis-je en criant, mes yeux s'élargissent de terreur. Pourquoi veut-il cela ?

Il me prend le bras et me tire pour me mettre sur pieds. « Je ne tolérerai pas que vous me défiez en aucune manière. Vous allez m'obéir, sans objection. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire du mal dans le cas où la nécessité s'en ferait sentir », murmure t-il d'un air menaçant, ses orbes glacés percent les miens.

« Mais pourquoi ? » dis-je en murmurant, désespérée.

Son petit sourire s'élargit. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à ses mangemorts de se trouver une épouse afin de créer une nouvelle génération de sorciers et de sorcières. Vous êtes une sang pur et suffisamment jeune pour avoir des enfants dans l'avenir. »

« Mais, vous avez dit que vous ne me toucheriez pas. »

« Ne m'interrompez pas ! », siffle t-il en me fixant. « J'ai dit que je ne vous toucherai pas tant que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment âgée mais vous n'allez pas rester éternellement une jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je peux voir qu'il apprécie la situation. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est patient. Nous n'avons pas besoin de produire immédiatement des enfants. Tout d'abord, il veut établir un nouvel ordre social et reconstruire le monde magique. Cela nous donne beaucoup de temps. »

Son index glisse sur ma joue, je recule à son touché. Est-ce ça que Yaxley avait à lui dire ?

« La cerise sur le gâteau est bien sûr le fait que votre pathétique père sera anéanti quand il découvrira que sa petite fille va se marier avec moi. Je pense que je pourrais envoyer à vos parents une photo de notre mariage ou même les inviter à la cérémonie. Je suis sûr que votre père se fera un plaisir de quitter Azkaban pendant quelques heures. »

Je veux lui cracher dessus, lui balancer mon poing à la figure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de ce foutu visage arrogant, mais bien sûr, je ne fais aucune de ces choses car sa menace raisonne encore à mes oreilles.

Je lui demande, hésitante : « Est-ce que ma mère est à Azkaban ? »

« Oui, elle est une des seules femmes qui a été envoyé là-bas car aucun homme ne voulait la toucher », dit-il en ricanant.

« Vous… ! »

Il soulève ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur, pour voir si je vais oser continuer mais je ferme ma bouche comme un clapet et rive mes yeux au sol.

« Je pense que nous aurons à travailler sur vos humeurs dans l'avenir. »

Je garde ma bouche close, ne voulant pas le provoquer.

« De même, vous devez savoir que si vous vous suicidiez, j'irai chercher votre mère à Azkaban et je la torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus son propre nom et je pourrais même payer un gardien pour qu'il la viole. » Il sourit d'un air suffisant et me relève le menton. « Compris, jeune fille ? »

Je hoche la tête et je me déteste pour les larmes qui coulent librement sur mes joues. « Oui. »

« Bien. » Il relâche mon menton de son emprise. « Vous devez vous habillez maintenant. Il y a quelques vêtements dans la garde-robe. » Il s'approche de celle-ci et l'ouvre. Finalement, il sort une robe verte claire et il me la tend dans l'expectative. Je la prends et sens le fin tissu. Je me demande si elle appartenait à sa femme mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

« Je… J'ai besoin de sous-vêtements », dis-je en marmonnant, je me sens humiliée et embarrassée d'avoir à lui demander cela.

Il hoche la tête et va fouiller dans un des tiroirs et sort des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à Madame Guipure. Elle viendra demain prendre vos mesures et elle confectionnera des vêtements car sa boutique n'est pas prête de rouvrir en raison des destructions sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Je redresse la tête et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. « Le Chemin de Traverse est détruit ? »

Son visage reste sans émotion tandis qu'il me tend les sous-vêtements. « Non, pas complètement mais il y a eu de nombreuses pertes durant la bataille finale. Je suppose que vous avez entendu dire que Potter n'est plus le Survivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué après l'avoir torturé pendant un certain temps. » Les coins de sa bouche se plissent dans un cruel sourire.

Je me force à rester calme, à être forte. Je ne veux pas lui montrer combien la mort d'Harry m'affecte mais je sens la main invisible de la légilimencie qui cherche dans mon esprit.

« Vous avez aimé ce pitoyable garçon, hum ? Dites-moi, vous a-t-il vu nue comme je vous vois aujourd'hui ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je presse fermement mes lèvres ensemble pendant que j'essaie de détourner mes yeux de son regard perçant mais il ne me laisse pas. Je peux voir les images de mon temps passé aux côtés d'Harry défiler dans mon esprit tandis que Malfoy les regarde. Je vois les quelques baisers que nous avons échangés avant que la guerre nous oblige à nous séparer.

« Oh, là, là, quel stupide garçon ce Potter. Je suppose qu'il est mort sans avoir fait plus que d'embrasser une fille. Pathétique ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas de lui », dis-je en criant, toute furieuse.

« Je fais ce que je veux et vous ferez ce que je veux. » Sa voix est un faible mais dangereux grognement.

« Maintenant, habillez-vous ou je le ferai pour vous. »

Je lui tourne le dos, ne voulant pas lui faire face. Je prends une grande inspiration car je déteste être nue devant lui, même si ce n'est que mon dos et qu'il m'a déjà vu nue de toute façon. J'enlève le peignoir, met les sous-vêtements qui s'adaptent à ma taille ainsi que la robe que je passe au dessus de ma tête.

Il s'agit d'une robe d'été légère qui tombe jusqu'aux genoux. Sa couleur est un jaune joyeux. Je suis dégoûtée par celle-ci, car cela ne me convient plus car c'est la couleur du printemps, de la joie, de l'insouciance. C'est le symbole de tout ce qui n'existe plus. C'était la couleur de ma vie à laquelle j'étais habituée.

Maintenant, tout ce que je veux porter, c'est du noir, noir comme la mort. C'est la couleur appropriée pour mon avenir.

« Tournez-vous ! », ordonne t-il froidement et je fais ce qu'il dit. Il me regarde de bas en haut et hoche la tête. « Je pense que vous ferez très bien ma femme aussi longtemps que vous serez obéissante. »

Je me sens comme si j'avais été condamnée à mort parce qu'être l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy, passer ma vie avec lui, est le pire destin que je puisse imaginer et je ne pourrais même pas me suicider comme il me l'a clairement fait comprendre en m'expliquant ce qui arriverait à ma mère si je le faisais.

Je suis prise au piège.

Je suis entre les mains de ce cruel et impitoyable salaud.

Je pourrais une nouvelle fois essayer de le tuer mais il m'a dit ce qu'il m'arriverait si je tentais de le blesser ou de l'assassiner. Je ne peux pas bien réfléchir en ce moment car je suis encore trop choquée par les événements et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire face à une telle situation.

Malfoy se rapproche, ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, il a un large sourire sur son visage. Il me prend le menton et je recule involontairement alors que celui-ci s'élargit encore à la vue de ma réaction. Il regarde mes lèvres, il se baisse peu à peu, tout ce que je veux faire c'est m'éloigner mais je m'arrête de moi-même car je sais que cela ne fera que le mettre en colère.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes et je veux simplement m'enfuir, vomir, crier, le repousser mais je tolère son baiser, mes lèvres se pressent ensemble. Je veux me réconforter moi-même en me répétant intérieurement que tout cela sera bientôt terminé mais cela ne fonctionne pas car je sais que cela ne sera pas le cas, que c'est juste le commencement et que cela ne finira que le jour de ma mort.

Je sens de nouvelles larmes qui s'écoulent le long de mes joues et je me demande si elles cesseront un jour de couler.

Je me demande combien de temps il me faudra pour que je sois émotionnellement émoussée.

Je me demande quand arrivera le jour où je serais intérieurement morte.

Je ne pense pas que cela durera longtemps.

Je sens sa langue sur mes lèvres mais je ne veux pas le laisser entrer, je ne peux pas. Son emprise su mon menton se resserre. Je sens qu'il devient impatient. Il me mors la lèvre supérieure ce qui me fait gémir de douleur.

Il s'éloigne et me regarde avec un air suffisant.

« Je vais tolérer votre comportement pour l'instant mais je ne serai pas toujours aussi libéral », dit-il d'une voix traînante en reculant pour me donner un peu d'espace.

Il me semble que je peux de nouveau respirer librement, maintenant que sa proximité ne m'étouffe plus.

Je le regarde simplement, soulagée de l'avoir repoussé même si je sais que cela ne marchera pas toujours.

« Venez, maintenant. Je vais vous montrer le manoir et ne pensez même pas à essayer de vous enfuir. La punition pour vous et vos parents serait terrible. » Ses yeux gris sont menaçants et je sais que je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le faire même si c'est tout ce que je souhaite faire.

Je marche avec lui dans un interminable couloir qui est couvert de dizaines de portraits montrant ses ancêtres. Ils me lancent des regards hostiles, certains d'entre eux m'insultent même en me traitant de traîtresse à son sang mais je les ignore. Ce genre d'insultes ne me fait plus mal.

« Les pièces à cet étage ne vous concernent pas. »

« Oui », dis-je en marmonnant.

Je descends un large escalier en marbre gris qui mène vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je maintiens l'espace entre Malfoy et moi-même, tout en le suivant car je ne peux plus supporter sa vue. J'écoute ses explications alors qu'il me guide à travers la salle à manger, le salon, son bureau et la bibliothèque.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'aurai été impressionnée par le luxe de la maison, j'aurai posé des dizaines de questions pour satisfaire ma curiosité car j'ai toujours été une personne curieuse mais maintenant je me sens seulement impassible, insensible et indifférente.

« Vous êtes autorisée à lire tous les livres dans cette partie de la bibliothèque mais la galerie vous est formellement interdite, est-ce bien clair, jeune fille ? » Un de ses sourcils se soulève d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui. » Il semble que mon bavardage m'ait également quitté mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Que pourrais-je dire à un homme comme Lucius Malfoy ? Quels sujets pourrais-je aborder avec lui ? Des gens qu'il a torturés et tués ? De ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Des glorieux futurs plans de Vodlemort ?

Je ne veux rien entendre sur aucune de ces choses.

Je me dirige vers une énorme double porte. Un camion pourrait y passer sans difficultés. Celle-ci est en bois, sa couleur est sombre presque noire et elle est décorée avec des sculptures. Je l'observe attentivement, il y a des serpents et des ornements sculptés autour du nom de Malfoy. Dans le passé, j'aurai été émerveillée par la beauté de tout cela mais maintenant tout ce que je peux faire c'est regarder ce nom qui sera bientôt le mien et je me sens dégoûtée.

Malfoy pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir et rentre dans une très grande salle de bal. C'est plus grand que la grande salle de Poudlard, enfin avant la destruction du château.

Je sens la tristesse et le désespoir qui m'envahissent à la pensée de Poudlard. J'ai eu tant de bons moments là-bas, j'ai ri avec mes amis, j'ai embrassé Harry. Mes jambes cèdent, le fait de penser à eux et à ma famille rend cela très difficile à supporter. Je tombe à genoux et je me cache le visage avec mes mains. Je me moque que Malfoy me voit pleurer. Je suis au-delà de me soucier de quoique ce soit, je ne peux plus vivre.

Je vois devant moi les yeux verts d'Harry, le visage souriant d'Hermione entouré de ses cheveux touffus, Ron et ses oreilles rouges en raison de l'embarras au sujet de quelque chose que j'ai dit, George qui me joue un tour, toute ma famille assise autour de la table et qui éclate de rire et je me rends compte que tout cela est fini. Ma famille ne sera plus jamais assise au Terrier, je ne rirai plus jamais avec mes amis. Jamais.

La finalité de ce mot me blesse plus que toutes les tortures, même plus que l'Endoloris.

« Venez. Je suis fatigué de vous voir pleurer », dit-il avec une voix traînante et impatiente et je commence à m'énerver. Je me moque s'il va me punir. Je trébuche et je le fixe avec mes yeux remplis de larmes.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud sans cœur ! Savez-vous seulement pleurer quelqu'un que vous avez aimé ? Je ne le crois pas, vous ne vous souciez que de vous-même. Vous ne savez pas ce que signifie le mot amour. Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste et cruel monstre ! Je suppose que vous n'avez même pas été touché lorsque Drago et votre femme sont morts ! »

Il me gifle fortement avec le dos de sa main, son visage est livide de rage. La violence du coup me jette à terre où je reste assise, choqué, en me tenant la joue blessée. Il me fixe avec une expression meurtrière. « Vous ne parlerez plus jamais de ma femme ou de mon fils. Si vous prononcez encore une fois leur nom, je jure que je vous le ferais payer. Je vous torturerais sans cesse. »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux et je hoche la tête. Son visage est extrêmement pâle, son regard est rempli de haine et de… tristesse ? Non, cela ne se peut pas. C'est un salaud sans cœur qui ne connaît rien à la tristesse.

« Allez dans votre chambre. Je ne veux plus vous voir aujourd'hui ou alors je pourrais faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas. »

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise deux fois, je me lève en hâte et sors de la salle de bal par le hall d'entrée et monte à l'étage. Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je suis toute essoufflée. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et j'essaie de calmer ma respiration.

Lentement, je me dirige vers le canapé beige qui est près d'un mur. Je m'assieds et regarde l'horloge comtoise. Il est seulement midi, j'ai encore beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir mais je suis effrayée par cela.

Je sais que les images de la bataille finale reviendront. Je sais que je vais penser à toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues et je ne le veux pas.

Je regarde autour de moi dans la chambre pour trouver quelque chose qui me distraira et mes yeux tombent sur un livre qui se trouvait sous le lit. Je me concentre pour lire ce qui est écrit sur la couverture et je découvre l'auteur.

Gilderoy Lockhart. Mes yeux s'élargissent. Est-ce que la femme de Malfoy a lu en secret celui-ci ?

Je me souviens que Lockhart avait été mon professeur lors de ma première année, puis toutes les images de Poudlard, toutes les images de mes amis, tous les souvenirs avec ma famille reviennent me hanter et je m'effondre.

C'est juste beaucoup trop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite. Normalement, c'est trois semaines mais j'ai regardé attentivement le planning de mes traductions et j'ai constaté qu'il y avait une semaine où je devais publier quatre chapitres différents. Par conséquent, je préfère avancer la publication du prochain épisode de cette histoire afin de m'alléger la tâche.

En attendant, merci de me laisser un petite review -cela me motivera un peu plus- en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert juste en bas.

A bientôt, bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	5. Cauchemar

Un grand merci à Vozrozhdenyie, littlebeattle, justiine, ali62, … (Trois points), Aurelie Malfoy et RUBIKA666 qui ont laissé une review pour le quatrième chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Note** :

Banshee ou banshie est un être légendaire, issu du folklore irlandais et écossais, et que l'on retrouve dans le folklore breton, voire celui du Pays de Galles[]. Ses hurlements (appelés _keening_) annonceraient une mort prochaine.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 5 : Cauchemar**

_Je marche dans un cimetière. Il fait nuit. Des milliers de cadavres gisent sur le sol. Je dois les piétiner. Il y a du sang partout._

_Les yeux des morts me regardent. Ils tentent de m'attraper, de m'atteindre avec leurs pâles mains. Leurs yeux sans vie sont fixés sur moi et ils rient. J'essaie de leur échapper mais mes pieds glissent sur le sol imbibé de sang. Je veux courir mais je ne bouge pas._

_Je vois mes frères autour de moi, ils sont couverts de sang. Je vois Harry hurlant à l'agonie._

_Il y du sang partout, partout, partout, partout…Je vois leur sang sur mes mains._

_Je commence à crier, crier, crier._

_Quelqu'un me secoue et j'ouvre immédiatement les yeux. Je regarde mes mains et j' y vois du sang. Je crie aussi fort que je le peux en contemplant celles-ci avec terreur. Du sang, du sang… il y en a partout._

_J'ignore les secousses, je regarde seulement le sang sur mes mains, sur ma robe, sur le sol, partout._

« Pour l'amour de Dieu. Cessez de crier, jeune fille ! »

_Ma gorge me fait mal à force de crier mais je n'arrête pas. Je vois mes amis et mes frères morts sur le sol avec du sang tout autour d'eux._

_J'ai du sang sur les mains._

_On me porte hors du lit mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le sang sur mes mains, sur mon corps, sur le sol, tout partout._

_On me dépose à terre et je continue à crier. _

Soudain, une eau glacée fouette mon corps et j'halète sous le choc. Mes cris cessent.

Pendant un instant, je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de me calmer.

Je les rouvre et contemple mes mains. Elles ne sont plus couvertes de sang. Je regarde ma robe, il n'y a plus de sang non plus…

Etait-ce simplement un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.

Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux et je détourne mon regard de mon corps. Je lève les yeux et je vois Lucius Malfoy debout en face de la douche qui me fixe. Il porte un pyjama noir et ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffés.

Je frissonne dans ma chemise de nuit mouillée par l'eau glacée et je commence à claquer des dents. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, juste un tour que m'a joué mon esprit. Est-ce ainsi à quoi ressembleront toutes mes nuits désormais ? Serais-je obligée de revivre la mort de mes frères chaque nuit ? Devrais-je voir Harry torturé à chaque fois que je fermerais les yeux ?

Mon regard tombe sur mes mains. Il n'y a aucune tâche de sang sur elles, néanmoins je veux les laver encore et encore.

« Du sang… », dis-je en murmurant d'une manière presque inaudible et je commence à me frotter celles-ci avec de l'eau froide.

« Il n'y a pas de sang », déclare Malfoy sans émotion.

Je le regarde au fond de ses yeux gris et froids et je me demande s'il est capable d'éprouver quelque chose ou s'il est juste le monstre froid et sans pitié qu'il semble être.

Ne fait-il pas de cauchemar sur toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées, qu'il a torturées et sur tout le sang qu'il a fait couler ? Je crois qu'il n'en fait aucun, si sa froide expression est significative.

« Venez, maintenant. Je veux dormir. Vos cris à la manière d'une banshee m'ont déjà volé suffisamment de sommeil », dit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'il m'attrape par le bras et qu'il me remet sur mes pieds.

Je chancelle légèrement, j'ai des vertiges car je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours. Je saisis automatiquement son bras comme soutien afin de garder mon équilibre. Réalisant cela, je halète sous le choc et je m'éloigne aussitôt de lui comme si j'avais été brûlée. Il me jette un regard amusé et sourit d'un air moqueur.

Je remarque Alvara qui se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle me regarde inquiète tandis qu'elle donne à Malfoy une serviette qu'il me tend.

« Alvara… », dis-je en murmurant.

Elle m'adresse un encourageant sourire. « J'ai essayé de vous réveiller mais vous n'avez pas réagis. Vous avez continué à crier et… »

Malfoy l'interrompt froidement. « Alvara, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre. »

Elle hoche la tête docilement, se retourne et quitte la pièce.

Je presse la serviette autour de moi, à la recherche d'une certaine chaleur.

« Otez vos vêtements mouillés. Je ne veux pas à avoir à retarder nos noces tout simplement parce vous seriez tomber malade », déclare t-il avec impatience. Il me lâche le bras et s'éloigne de moi.

J'attends quelques instants en espérant qu'il me laissera un peu d'intimité mais il ne bouge pas. Je rive mes yeux au sol et me déshabille avec hésitation. Je sens que je rougis d'humiliation. A-t-il l'impression d'être plus puissant en m'humiliant et en me mettant dans l'embarras ?

Je mets la serviette autour mes formes élancées et je me blottis contre le doux tissu. Maintenant que je suis couverte, je lève mon regard du sol marbré.

Malfoy me regarde avec une étrange expression que je ne peux déchiffrer. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, presque mélancolique mais son visage retrouve immédiatement son habituel masque froid dès qu'il sent mes yeux posés sur lui.

Il se dirige vers la chambre et je le suis prudemment en gardant une certaine distance pour être en sécurité.

Je me sens mal à l'aise en le voyant en pyjama et avec ses cheveux décoiffés car cela me rappelle le fait qu'il n'est qu'un être humain ordinaire quand il n'a pas l'air d'être immaculé comme il est d'habitude.

Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à devenir un salaud froid et sans cœur, tel qu'il est maintenant. Autrefois, quand il n'était qu'un enfant, il devait être un être humain normal. Personne ne naît mauvais. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle qu'il est devenu la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je sursaute légèrement quand il claque ses doigts et qu'un petit elfe de maison, que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, apparaît dans la pièce. Il semble complètement terrifié, ses grands yeux verts restent fixés au sol même après s'être incliné. « M-maî-tre a ap-pelé, Nippy ? », couine t-il avec un air apeuré.

Malfoy le regarde avec mépris, ses lèvres se plissent de dégoût. « Amène-moi un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêves », demande t-il sèchement.

Nippy disparaît immédiatement mais réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard avec celui-ci dans sa main tremblante. Il étend son maigre bras et remet ce dernier à son maître. Malfoy le prend sans aucun mot puis il me fait face.

Je le regarde incertaine, pressant encore plus fermement la serviette autour de mon corps.

« Allez au lit », ordonne t-il avec impatience, en hochant la tête en direction du grand lit. Je passe en vitesse devant lui, m'attendant presque à être saisie et balancée sur celui-ci mais rien de semblable ne se produit. Je laisse tomber à terre la serviette et m'allonge sur le matelas. Puis je me cache sous les couvertures.

Je le regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Qui sait ce qu'il y a vraiment dans le flacon ? Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi. Des gouttes mortelles ou peut être même une potion de désir pour me rendre docile.

« Pensez-vous que je vais vous empoisonner ? », demande t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« Peut être… », dis-je en marmonnant pleine de défi.

Il ricane profondément et soulève un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. « Croyez-moi si je voulais vous tuer, je n'aurai pas besoin de vous inciter à boire un poison. Je vous jetterai simplement un Avada Kedavra. »

« C'est une consolation… », dis-je avec une goutte de sarcasmes dans ma voix.

Malfoy me prend par le menton et m'observe de près. « Vous êtes assez culottée ce soir. Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je ne tolérerais pas un tel comportement ? »

Sa voix est calme mais cela atteint son objectif. Je baisse les yeux et prend le flacon de sa main. Je l'avale en vitesse et je m'attends à toutes sortes d'effets désagréables mais rien ne se passe.

Malfoy se dirige vers la porte, il a un petit sourire moqueur. « Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce n'était seulement qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves car je ne veux plus être déranger par vos cris. »

Il referme la porte derrière lui et les bougies s'éteignent automatiquement. Je regarde l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes puis je m'allonge et ferme les yeux. Je me sens épuisée comme si le cauchemar avait empêché mon corps de se relaxer. J'espère que la potion fonctionnera et qu'elle me préservera des cauchemars.

Je me sens désormais si fatiguée, une agréable chaleur semble engloutir mon corps et mon esprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une main chaude me secoue doucement l'épaule et mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement. Je m'assieds en hâte et regarde tout autour de moi toute effrayée avant que mon regard ne se pose sur Alvara. C'est seulement Alvara, ce n'est pas lui.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir effrayée, Ginny. » Alvara me donne un sourire et je lui en retourne un, d'un air fatigué.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous mais de lui… », dis-je mais je m'interromps en posant mes mains sur mes genoux.

« Je sais… Je crois que vous ne me croyez pas mais il n'est pas celui qu'il semble être… »

Je la fixe, toute incrédule et grommèle. « Non ? Donc, il n'est pas le mangemort sans cœur qui a tué des douzaines de personnes et qui en a probablement torturé encore plus ? Je crois que c'est un homme gentil et incompris ! » Cela me coupe la respiration de dire cela et je me sens un peu coupable d'être aussi impoli avec Alvara. Peut être ne le connaît-elle pas bien, peut être que Malfoy la manipule ?

Alvara sourit faiblement et détourne ses yeux de moi. « Je suis venue vous dire que Maître Malfoy vous attend dans la salle à manger dans quinze minutes il veut prendre son petit déjeuner avec vous. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il cela ? C'est ridicule. Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, je suis son esclave ! »

« Et sa femme dans moins de six jours maintenant », ajouta Alvara d'un air songeur.

Je ferme les yeux pendant un moment, souhaitant que ce fait quitte mon esprit pour toujours. Sa femme…

« Ne me rappelez pas cela… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de devenir sa femme… C'est si terrifiant, dégoûtant… Ce n'est pas juste. J'aurais dû épouser Harry et Malfoy aurait dû mourir, au lieu de cela… », dis-je en murmurant. Je me lève lentement du lit. Je me sens faible car je n'ai rien mangé durant les trois derniers jours.

Les yeux d'Alvara sont fixés sur moi. « Peut être accepterez-vous la situation lorsque vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que cela semble… »

Je ne réponds rien, c'est inutile. Alvara ne comprend pas, peut être ne veut-elle pas comprendre. Comment pourrais-je accepter cette situation ?

Je préférais mourir que d'accepter d'être l'épouse de Malfoy et de n'être que sa putain. Le seul fait de penser que je devrais supporter ses attouchements dans l'avenir me donne l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre… mais je ne le peux pas. Je dois être forte pour mes frères, pour mes parents.

Alvara m'aide à prendre mon bain rapidement et je mets une robe d'été beige classique avec un corsage.

« Vous devez vous hâter ou Maître Malfoy ne sera pas content. Trouvez-vous le chemin ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas », dis-je en murmurant sans conviction et en laissant Alvara derrière moi.

Je marche avec hésitation à travers les couloirs et descends lentement l'escalier en direction du rez-de-chaussée, mes yeux errent sur le vaste hall d'entrée. Sur une grande table en acajou sculptée se dresse un magnifique bouquet d'orchidées blanches. Le blanc qui est une couleur froide, c'est tout à fait, ce qui convient à Lucius Malfoy.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur un grand tableau qui représentent Drago et une incroyable belle femme, c'est probablement l'épouse de Malfoy. Je détourne mon regard de la peinture et descends les derrières marches. Je me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte qui mène à la salle à manger.

Mon rythme cardiaque semble s'accélérer douloureusement tandis que mes mouvements deviennent plus lents. Je m'arrête devant la porte, j'essaie de calmer ma respiration et de contenir la peur qui monte en moi.

C'est juste le petit-déjeuner, rien de plus. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter… sauf que le fait est que je doive passer le reste de ma foutue existence en tant que possession de Lucius Malfoy.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, révélant ainsi Lucius Malfoy. Je halète et tombe en arrière. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me traite avec condescendance, ses sourcils soulevés. « J'allais justement aller vous chercher par moi-même. Vous êtes en retard et j'ai horreur d'attendre. »

Je veux lui répondre que je m'en fiche éperdument mais au lieu de cela, je murmure d'autres mots qui montrent ma lâcheté et je me déteste pour cette raison. « Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas habituée à une telle maison. » Je risque un regard effrayé en sa direction, m'attendant à sa fureur mais son expression est composée et froide.

« Ne perdons plus de temps, venez ! ». Sa voix est sans émotion.

Je le suis en hâte et prends la place qu'il m'indique à côté de lui, quoique j'aurai préféré m'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, le plus loin possible de lui. Il y a des croissants, du pain de mie, des muffins, des fruits, des céréales et tout ce que l'on pourrait souhaiter en face de moi mais je ne veux pas manger, bien que mon estomac crie famine. Il est concentré sur 'La Gazette du Sorcier' qu'il tient d'une main tandis que l'autre tient sa tasse de café noir.

Il y a deux jours se déroulait la plus sanglante et la plus cruelle bataille dans l'histoire du monde magique. Des centaines de personnes ont été tuées, des milliers ont probablement été arrêtées et il est simplement assis là à la table du petit-déjeuner en train de lire son journal.

Je suis dégoûtée.

J'essaie d'entrevoir la une de 'La Gazette du Sorcier' et je ne peux arrêter l'halètement qui franchit le seuil de ma bouche. Malfoy pose le journal et se tourne vers moi avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« Vous… Vous avez été nommé ministre de la justice ? »

« En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a nommé ses fidèles à des postes importants au sein du Ministère car c'est désormais le seigneur de ce monde », dit-il d'une voix traînante et contente.

« Vous le ministre de la justice… c'est comme si le diable était désigné pour être le pape », dis-je en murmurant sans même y penser. Je place immédiatement ma main sur ma bouche car je veux éviter de l'exaspérer davantage dans la mesure où j'ai lamentablement échoué.

Il s'adosse dans sa chaise et me regarde simplement d'un air suffisant. « Mangez. Je ne vais pas tolérer que vous vous sous-alimentiez. Vous devez être bien pour ce soir. »

Je le fixe, presque incapable de respirer, mon estomac semble se retourner. « Qu'y a-t-il ce soir ? »

Il se penche vers l'avant et prend mon menton dans sa main. « Nous avons été invité à un dîner au Manoir Lestrange afin de célébrer le nouveau ministère et notre victoire. »

Lestrange ? Un des Lestrange a pris Hermione avec lui après la bataille.

« Est-ce que Hermione sera là également ? »

Le visage de Malfoy montre clairement son dégoût, mais sa main tient encore mon menton.

« Elle sera peut être dans la maison mais elle ne sera pas assise à la même table que nous. Une sale sang de bourbe comme elle n'a pas le droit d'être dans la même pièce que les sang-purs. »

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! », dis-je en criant, toute en colère. Il se rapproche de mon visage, son souffle chaud chatouille ma joue.

« Un éclat de plus et je devrais vous punir sévèrement », murmure t-il sur un ton velouté. Je baisse les yeux et je l'entends glousser. « Peut être que cela ne me prendra pas trop de temps à vous corriger selon mes désirs. »

« Pourquoi Lestrange l'a-t-il pris en premier lieu, va-t-il se marier avec elle également ? » dis-je en murmurant, ne voulant pas penser à ses paroles.

« Bien sûr que non, il est strictement interdit à un sang-pur d'épouser une sang de bourbe comme elle. La femme de Rodolphus a été tuée et la sang de bourbe sera sa pute le temps qu'il trouve une nouvelle femme avec qui il pourra se marier. »

Je suis écoeurée à cette pensée. Hermione et Ron s'aimaient, et maintenant ? Elle est désormais la putain de Lestrange, tandis que Ron est mort.

« Manger maintenant. Madame Guipure sera là d'ici quinze minutes », ordonne t-il avant de reprendre sa lecture du journal.

J'attrape un croissant et le mange avec hésitation. Après le petit-déjeuner, je suis Malfoy dans le petit salon où une femme âgée m'attend déjà. Elle semble avoir peur quand elle serre la main de Malfoy.

« Voilà, ma future femme. »

Madame Guipure me donne un regard plein de compassion. Je dois monter sur une petite plateforme devant un miroir.

« Je dois vous déshabiller afin de prendre correctement vos mensurations. Pourriez-vous nous laisser seules, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Non, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu auparavant », déclare t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Je rougis très fortement et je fixe le sol toute honteuse. Mes vêtements disparaissent et je ne porte plus que mes sous-vêtements. Au moins, il ne faut pas longtemps pour mesurer mon corps. Malfoy donne ses instructions à Madame Guipure pour les robes qu'il veut pour moi, il commande même la robe de mariée, quoique j'aie essayé d'empêcher cela.

Je suis heureuse quand tout cela se termine et que je suis autorisée à aller dans la bibliothèque pour lire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte une longue robe de couleur bleu-nuit avec un corsage serré que Malfoy a choisi pour moi. Les elfes de maison ont remonté mes cheveux et m'ont mis un collier en diamant autour du cou. Je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette robe car elle n'a pas de bretelles et révèle beaucoup trop mes formes. J'aurai préféré mon couvrir.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et Malfoy entre, ses yeux errent lentement sur mon corps. Je halète et le regarde. Il porte une robe noire comme il le fait habituellement.

Il se place derrière moi, ses doigts glisse sur mes épaules nues et je frissonne. Je voudrai lui dire d'arrêter.

« Cette soirée est importante et vous ferez tout ce que je vous dirai. Je vous appellerai Ginevra parce Ginny n'est pas un prénom approprié pour ma future épouse et vous m'appellerez Lucius. » Il me regarde dans l'expectative.

« Oui. » Je peux seulement me concentrer sur les petits cercles que me laissent ses doigts sur ma clavicule.

Il me retourne vers lui, afin de je lui fasse face.

« Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi quand je vous toucherai, compris ? » Alors qu'il mettait l'accent sur ce point, il m'attire à lui. Je hoche simplement de la tête et je lutte contre les prochaines larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

« Bien. » Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. C'est sa manière de me montrer son pouvoir. Je ne réponds pas au baiser mais je ne lutte pas non plus car cela donnerait rien de bon.

Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigne et me traîne derrière lui en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Je dirige vers la cheminée, sa main est posée sur ma taille tandis qu'il lance de la poudre de cheminette. « Manoir Lestrange. »

J'arrive dans un hall gris, sa taille ne fait que la moitié de celle du Manoir Malfoy. Un grand homme avec des cheveux bruns marche vers Malfoy et ils se saluent amicalement. Les yeux de Lestrange tombent sur moi pendant un instant avant qu'il ne tape sur l'épaule de Malfoy. « Bon choix, Lucius. »

Malfoy me conduit dans la salle à manger qui est déjà remplie avec d'autres mangemorts et leurs épouses. Je ne connais pas la plupart d'entre eux et je ne veux pas les connaître.

Dans un coin se trouve Pansy, elle a l'air malheureuse, un homme avec des cheveux blonds foncés, dans la trentaine, la tient par la taille. Malfoy m'amène directement vers eux. Pansy me regarde mais pas avec son habituel regard malicieux mais plutôt avec une triste expression. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Bonsoir, Lucius. »

« Bonsoir, Antares. Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Parkinson ou devrais-je dire Madame Avery ? », demande Malfoy avec un air suffisant.

Pansy lui donne un sourire forcé. « Pas encore. »

« Bien évidemment, car nous allons tous nous marier en même temps », dit Lucius avec une voix traînante.

Je regarde au fond des yeux de Pansy et je me demande si elle se sent aussi malheureuse que moi au sujet des prochains mariages. Je n'ai guère le temps d'y réfléchir car Malfoy me mène vers la table où je dois m'asseoir.

Heureusement, personne ne me dérange pendant le dîner, de sorte qu'il est presque supportable mais lorsque le désert est servi ; Hermione entre dans la pièce, elle n'a l'air d'aller bien. Elle est pâle comme la mort et porte des vêtements de servante. Elle a une ecchymose sur sa joue gauche et une coupure sur son bras. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je vois en eux le choc et l'humiliation que je connais si bien. Je veux me lever et courir vers elle mais il y a une prise ferme sur ma main sous la table.

Je regarde dans les yeux gris et froids de l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi et ils m'indiquent sans équivoque ce qui se passerait si j'osais bouger, par conséquent, je rive mon regard sur mon assiette pendant un moment.

Finalement, quand je contemple Pansy en face de moi et Hermione avec ses assiettes sur les bras, je vois la douleur et la tristesse au fond de leurs yeux et je réalise que je ne suis pas la seule qui ne veuille rien d'autre que de découvrir que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar dont je pourrais me réveiller à chaque instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous à dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

Merci de me laisser une petite review avant de partir. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	6. Un merveilleux nouveau monde

Un grand merci à Vozrozhdenyie, littlebeattle, justiine, Mumtaz, lumibd, Mm et RUBIKA666 qui ont laissé une review pour le cinquième chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 6 : Un merveilleux nouveau monde**

Le dîner est terminé et Malfoy est en train de parler avec un homme que je ne connais pas et que je ne veux pas connaître non plus. La manière avec laquelle l'homme ne cesse de me fixer me met mal à l'aise, cela me donne la chair de poule, cela me terrifie.

Ses yeux perçants marrons fonçés errent sur mon corps, me donne l'impression qu'ils me déshabillent sans cesse, qu'ils me violent mentalement.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la coupe de champagne que j'ai en main, je bois le vin presque religieusement, je sens les petites bulles d'alcool éclater sur ma langue juste comme la joyeuse bulle qui constituait ma vie.

Une bulle remplit avec de la joie, du bonheur, de l'espoir, des amis et de la famille et qui a éclaté la nuit de la bataille finale.

L'alcool commence à diffuser dans mon corps sa douce chaleur apaisante, son agréable indifférence. Cela m'aide à ignorer ce qui se passe autour de moi, à oublier que je suis dans une pièce pleine de mangemorts, de gens qui gouvernent maintenant le monde magique.

Je veux occulter leurs discussions sur l'élimination des nés-moldus du monde magique, je veux prétendre que ce n'est qu'une soirée ordinaire même si je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas.

J'avale une autre gorgée de la boisson pétillante en espérant que l'alcool m'aidera à oublier ce qui s'est passé, ce que sera mon avenir mais je sais que même si le champagne m'aide à oublier, cette béate ignorance ne durera pas éternellement, déjà dans la matinée la terrible vérité s'est abattue sur moi.

Je vide la coupe avec une autre gorgée et j'attends qu'elle se re-remplisse toute seule. Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage quand je constate que mon verre est de nouveau plein avec le liquide doré, mon aide pour oublier, pour bénir l'apathie.

En un coup, j'avale le champagne, voulant noyer mes peurs, mes soucis, ma peine, souhaitant plus tout au monde que la coupe soit plutôt remplie de gouttes de la mort au lieu de ce précieux alcool.

Un merveilleux engourdissement envahit mon corps, gommant la main de Malfoy qui est posée sur ma taille.

Mes yeux errent sans but autour de la pièce et s'arrêtent sur des cheveux touffus que je connais si bien. Hermione porte un plateau avec des boissons, son regard est rivé au sol alors qu'elle essaie d'ignorer les commentaires obscènes et les attouchements des hommes.

Autrefois, elle se serait cabrée contre ces hommes, elle leur aurait crié dessus, elle aurait utilisé sa baguette si nécessaire, auparavant… Que lui est-il donc arrivé pour qu'elle se transforme en cette indifférente marionnette ? Elle disparaît derrière la porte, probablement vers la cuisine. C'est ma chance.

« Je dois aller à la salle de bains », dis-je en parlant lentement car j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à articuler en raison de l'alcool.

Malfoy se retourne vers moi, ses sourcils sont relevés. Il se penche, m'attire à lui tandis qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille. « Souvenez-vous de mon avertissement. Ne faites rien de stupide ou vos parents en paieront le prix. » Ses yeux gris sont fixés dans les miens et j'acquiesce toute intimidée.

Je fais volte-face en hâte et sors de la salle à manger. Je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée et je regarde tout autour de moi pour découvrir un indice qui m'indiquerait où se trouve la cuisine. Soudain, une porte à l'extrémité de la pièce s'ouvre et Hermione en sort.

Je commence à courir vers elle, le dernier rappel de ma vie passée et ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle me remarque.

Je l'embrasse très fort, la pressant contre moi, comme si cela allait rendre les choses plus faciles. Je sens ces inutiles larmes couler le long de mon visage tandis j'enfouie mon visage dans son épaule.

« Oh Hermione », dis-je en murmurant, entre ses sanglots désespérés. Je sens son corps trembler en raison de ses propres pleurs et ses côtes à travers sa robe comme elle doit également sentir les miennes. Ses derniers jours nous ont toutes les deux marqué pour le reste de nos pathétiques vies.

Je m'éloigne et la regarde dans ses yeux marrons comme le chocolat qui étaient toujours remplis de soif de connaissance, de vie, de courage mais maintenant ils sont vides. Ils sont morts, pleins de désespoirs, d'humiliation, de chagrin, de peur et avec un désir infini de mourir. Voir une jeune fille comme Hermione, la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse comme cela, me brise une nouvelle fois le cœur.

Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça, ce n'était pas censé se terminer comme cela.

Cela ne se peut pas.

« Ginny… Je… » Elle s'arrête de parler, secoue lentement la tête, ses sanglots étouffant ses paroles.

« Nous avons besoin de parler, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si nous aurons de nouveau cette chance », dis-je en insistant un peu et en regardant tout autour de nous pour voir s'il y a d'autres personnes mais heureusement je suis seule.

Elle hoche de la tête avec hésitation, la peur est visible dans ses yeux. Elle me prend la main, me conduit prudemment à l'extrémité de la pièce et elle ouvre une porte en bois qui donne accès à une chambre. Hermione referme celle-ci après elle et elle s'assied sur un lit adossé à l'un des murs.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher ou ils remarqueront que nous sommes parties… Je veux dire que je ne veux pas tu sois punie ou que tes parents aient des problèmes… Il m'importe peu ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver… », explique Hermione tranquillement.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds et secoue la tête, toute incrédule. « De quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que c'est important ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ! Lestrange pourrait te tuer ! » Hermione relève les yeux, il y a une expression désespérée sur son visage. Cela me dit tout ce que je dois savoir. Je me dirige vers elle et je m'assieds à ses côtés. Mon bras passe autour de ses épaules. « Hermione, raconte-moi. Que s'est-il passé pour toi depuis la bataille finale ? »

La douleur dans son regard est terrifiante, presque insupportable pour moi. Elle se jette dans mes bras. « Oh, Ginny… Je veux seulement mourir… juste mourir… Ils sont tous morts… Ron… Harry… tous morts… et Lestrange, il… il… » Elle s'interrompt, une nouvelle vague de sanglots la submerge.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Elle a toujours été forte, elle a toujours trouvé un moyen, une solution mais j'ai toujours été comme ça également. Et maintenant ? Je me recroqueville devant Malfoy, je vis dans la peur… voilà ce que je suis devenue.

« Hermione… que t'a t-il fait ? », dis-je en murmurant d'une manière presque inaudible.

« Il me traite comme une moins que rien… Il m'a… Il m'a violé… », murmure t-elle, sa tête restant posée sur mon épaule.

« Oh, Hermione… »

« A chaque fois qu'il me touche, j'aimerais que ce soit Ron, j'essaie de me dire qu'il est encore en vie… »

Les larmes de colère s'écoulent le long de mon visage. Je regarde dans les yeux d'Hermione. « Va t'en, Hermione. Essaie de t'enfuir. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une résistance quelque part et que tu pourrais la rejoindre. Je ne peux pas le faire car Malfoy tuerait mes parents mais toi, tu peux le faire. »

Elle me fixe pendant un moment avant qu'un triste sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Pourquoi devrais-je vivre ? Mes parents sont morts, Ron est mort, Harry est mort, tant de gens sont morts. »

« Tu pourrais retourner dans le monde moldu. Tu as toujours été très forte, n'abandonne pas, s'il te plait, Hermione », dis-je en l'implorant et en lui serrant la main.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux être encore forte… mais je devrais arrêter de me plaindre… J'ai entendu dire que tu allais te marier avec Lucius Malfoy dans quelques jours… Je suppose que tu dois toi-même beaucoup supporter. »

Je secoue la tête et lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. « Ne parlons de moi… Je ne suis pas aussi maltraitée que toi… »

Hermione me regarde avec un air incrédule mais finalement elle acquiesce de la tête. Elle se relève et se rapproche de la porte. Je la suis car je dois retourner dans la salle à manger.

Peu de temps avant que je la quitte, je lui prends la main et lui adresse un regard implorant. « S'il te plait, sois forte. »

Hermione hoche la tête et entre dans la cuisine.

Je voudrais l'aider, lui rendre chaque chose beaucoup plus facile mais comment pourrais-je ? Je suis moi-même une prisonnière et tôt ou tard Malfoy me fera également du mal.

Je traverse le couloir qui mène dans le hall d'entrée, quand l'homme avec lequel Lucius parlait lorsque j'ai quitté la salle à manger, me barre le chemin. Je recule d'un pas et j'essaie de passer outre mais il m'en empêche en souriant.

« Je dois retourner dans la salle à manger », dis-je avec hésitation, en attendant qu'il s'en aille afin je puisse continuer. Mais au lieu de cela, il se rapproche encore et me regarde de bas en haut. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, mais il n'y a personne qui pourrait m'aider. La peur m'envahit rapidement.

« Je me demande à quoi vous ressemblez sans votre robe », déclare t-il, sa main glissant sur mon bras nu. Je me colle au mur derrière moi. Je suis dans une maison pleine de fous. Quelle serait l'utilité d'appeler à l'aide ? Mais quelqu'un pourrait m'aider, du moins c'est ce que j'espère.

J'ouvre la bouche mais il me plaque la paume contre celle-ci. Il se rapproche encore, je lutte contre son emprise et j'ai des nausées. Il parait dégoûtant avec ses dents jaunes, son visage balafré et son gros ventre. S'il vient encore plus près de moi, je vais vomir. Même Malfoy serait préférable, au moins lui, n'est pas répugnant.

« Lucius pense qu'il est supérieur, il pense qu'il peut me commander seulement parce que le Maître le favorise. Je vais lui faire payer cela. Je suis sûr qu'il sera énervé s'il apprend que j'ai baisé sa future femme », murmure t-il.

Je me débats encore plus. Je ne veux pas me laisser toucher par cette dégoûtante créature. Je lui mors la main, ce qu'il le fait hurler de douleur. Il relâche son emprise pendant un court instant mais je ne réussis pas à me libérer car il me repousse avec force contre le mur, il a une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

« Sale chienne, je vais te baiser maintenant », grogne t-il.

« Je ne le pense pas, Mulciber », dit une voix douce et traînante, le soulagement m'envahit parce que bien je le déteste, Malfoy est encore le moins diabolique des deux. L'homme fait volte-face, il a une expression pleine de surprise sur son visage. « Lucius, je ne faisais que plaisanter », dit-il en riant mais il tient sa baguette bien en main.

« Venez par ici, Ginevra », ordonne sèchement Malfoy, ses yeux gris surveillant sans cesse Mulciber. Il affiche un sourire glacial sur son visage aristocratique, ce dernier me glace le sang. Je me précipite vers lui, loin de cet homme dégoûtant et me place derrière lui. Je cherche à me protéger derrière le dos de Malfoy, mon ennemi, un assassin.

Que suis-je donc devenue ?

« Vous deviez mieux vous opposer à moi, Mulciber », explique Malfoy, un cruel sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Mulciber lève sa baguette mais avant qu'il ne puisse murmurer le moindre sort, celle-ci s'envole hors de sa main, le laissant sans défense. Ses yeux s'élargissent de peur puis il lève les mains pour se rendre. « Lucius… je… », commence t-il mais Malfoy d'un signe lui ordonne de se taire.

« Je vous conseillerai de la fermer », dit calment Malfoy d'une voix traînante, ses yeux ont une sombre teinte de gris tandis que son visage est vide de toute émotion.

Je déglutis, il semble vraiment terrifiant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayant auparavant. Une frisson descend le long de mon dos et je m'enlace moi-même pour essayer de me consoler toute seule même si je sais qu'il n'y a guère de consolation dans ce monde.

Malfoy pointe sa baguette vers Mulciber. « Allez dans la salle à manger », ordonne t-il froidement.

L'homme traverse le hall d'entrée et passe la porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Malfoy est directement derrière lui alors que je me tiens à une bonne distance des deux hommes. Je me précipite dans un coin de la salle à manger. Je me demande quelles sont les intentions de Malfoy.

Il se tient au milieu de la pièce avec une expression illisible sur son visage. Le silence s'installe aussitôt, tous les participants observant curieusement le sorcier blond.

Malfoy dégage sa gorge, ses froids yeux gris exigent la totale attention de tous.

« Mulciber a décidé de s'opposer à moi. Il doute de mon autorité. Il a ennuyé ma future femme, je considère cela comme une offense personnelle contre moi, je ne tolèrerais aucun agissement contre mon autorité ou contre ma personne. » La voix glaciale tranche dans le silence.

Je constate que tout le monde est bouche bée et je me demande ce qui va se passer.

« Pour ceux qui pourraient douter de mon autorité ou qui voudraient contester ma place, comme Mulciber l'a fait. Je vous vais démontrer ce qu'il en coûte de m'offenser », déclare Malfoy sur ton froid. Il s'approche de Mulciber en quelques grands pas et mes yeux remarquent un couteau dans sa main droite, la lame reflète la lumière des bougies.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le permettra pas ! », crie Mulciber en reculant rapidement et en heurtant Lestrange qui le repousse vers Malfoy avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Ne me dites pas ce qui est autorisé ou pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné l'autorisation de disposer de ceux que je trouve inutile », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante et d'un geste rapide il enfonce la lame du couteau dans l'abdomen de Mulciber, il ne cligne même pas des yeux quand il le fait.

Je pousse un petit cri et porte la main à ma bouche.

Malfoy fait face à Mulciber, il a un sourire satisfait sur son visage tandis qu'il tourne lentement la lame qui fait gémir de douleur ce dernier, les yeux de Mulciber s'élargissent de surprise.

Je regarde tout autour de moi, aucun ne semble vraiment choqué, personne ne semble vouloir intervenir.

Je me sens toute étourdie et je m'adosse contre le mur derrière moi.

Malfoy retire le couteau de l'abdomen de Mulciber et l'homme tombe aussitôt à genoux en se tenant le ventre tandis qu'un flot de sang s'écoule de la blessure à travers ses pâles doigts.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'a-t-il fait ? De quoi est-il capable ? J'ai la nausée, je lutte contre l'envie de vomir. Mon corps commence à trembler et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je regarde Malfoy avec horreur, je recherche quelque signe de remord ou de pitié mais il n'y en a aucun. Son visage aristocratique est calme, détendu. Il semble presque amusé par la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant lui. Je fixe les autres hommes, ils sont tous indifférents, seules les femmes paraissent affectées, regardant tout cela avec dégoût.

Malfoy saisit Mulciber par le col et l'attire à lui. « Au cas ou vous demanderiez au sujet de mon évaluation vous concernant, je vous juge inutile », dit-il d'une voix traînante, un cruel sourire ornant ses traits. Il repousse très fort Mulciber au loin, celui-ci tombe sur le dos, faisant ainsi sortir encore davantage de sang de l'entaille dans son ventre.

Le sol est couvert du liquide rouge et l'odeur aigre douce du sang se répand dans la pièce. Je plaque encore plus fortement ma main sur ma bouche et j'essaie de m'empêcher de vomir là où je me trouve.

Tout ce sang, cette odeur… les images de la bataille finale, des corps des morts, du sang sur mes mains, toutes ces images me reviennent par flash.

Je secoue fortement la tête afin de chasses ses visions de mon esprit. Je me concentre sur la scène qui se déroule au milieu de la pièce, mes yeux sont rivés sur Malfoy qui regarde sans aucune émotion comment l'homme qui est à terre, gémit de douleur et se bat pour sa vie. Le couteau est encore dans sa main, la lame est couverte de sang qui goutte lentement sur le sol.

La scène est surréaliste. Tout le monde regarde calmement, avec peu d'intérêt comment une autre personne meurt, comment un autre être humain rend son dernier souffle, une personne que la plupart des participants connaissait depuis des années. Est-ce leur monde ?

La respiration de Mulciber est hachée, sa peau devient de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde qui passe. Je devrais aider l'homme, devrais-je ? Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de toute façon. De plus, c'est un mangemort, plus ils meurent, mieux c'est. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre.

Malfoy étend sa main et une des serviettes posées table se dirige vers lui. Je regarde, dégoûtée comment il nettoie la lame du sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille comme neuve, l'acier a la même couleur que ses yeux. Il vérifie à la lueur des bougies que la lame est impeccable, il a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux se posent sur Mulciber qui rend son dernier souffle avant que son corps ne devienne sans vie.

C'est un autre cadavre que je dois voir, c'est une autre personne que j'ai vu mourir. Il n'y a aucune explication à ce qui vient de se passer. J'aurai du mourir car je suis en enfer. Cet endroit doit l'être, ce doit être mon punition pour un pêché que j'ai commis. Je souhaiterai que ce soit l'enfer parce que je refuse d'accepter ce qu'ait devenu le monde magique. Je ne veux tout simplement pas croire que c'est ainsi que le monde doit être.

« Quelqu'un doit se débarrasser de cette ordure », explique calmement Malfoy, complètement insensible comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne ressemble pas à une personne qui vient de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est beaucoup trop. Je vais me marier avec lui, je suis entre les mains d'un homme qui peut tuer sans tiquer.

Je me précipite hors de la salle à manger, ne me souciant pas si on me regarde, ne me préoccupant pas si Malfoy sera furieux. Je dois m'éloigner de tout ce sang, de cette horrible odeur que de toute façon je n'oublierai jamais.

Si chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie est comme cela, comment suis-je censée survivre ? J'envie Hermione parce qu'elle a le choix, sa vie est entre ses mains mais je ne peux même pas me suicider car je condamnerai également mes parents à mort.

Je cours à travers le couloir, pousse la porte de la salle de bains et je m'arrête net car Pansy est au dessus des toilettes en train de vomir. Elle se redresse lentement, tire la chasse d'eau avant de se diriger vers le lavabo et de se rincer la bouche. Je me précipite vers les toilettes et vomis à mon tour, la douce odeur du sang persiste encore dans mon nez.

Je marche ensuite vers le lavabo où se tient encore Pansy et je me lave le visage. Je regarde dans le miroir et fixe les yeux sombres de Pansy. Elle a l'air terriblement pâle toute comme moi. « J'avais toujours pensé que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait, tout irait bien mais maintenant je réalise que ça ne sera pas le cas et je déplore le fait que votre côté n'ait pas gagné ! Je suppose que cela vous fait plaisir d'entendre une telle chose de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? », murmure Pansy amèrement, en repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs de son visage.

Je secoue la tête et lui donne un sourire sans joie. « Pourquoi devrais-je être heureuse ? Nous sommes toutes les deux condamnées à vivre dans cet enfer, sans aucune possibilité de s'en échapper. Je ne pense que je serai de nouveau heureuse un jour, pas même une seconde. »

« Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas si différentes. Nous sommes toutes les deux forçées d'épouser un homme que nous haïssons et que nous craignons. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir, nous ne pouvons même pas nous suicider car nos parents en souffriraient. Nous sommes toutes les deux prises au piège dans une cage dorée, notre seule utilité est de réchauffer le lit de nos maris et de produire un héritier sans aucun espoir d'être aimé, notre seul but dans la vie est de plaire à nos époux afin d'éviter d'être battues ou pire », explique Pansy, l'immense tristesse de ses yeux me terrifie.

« J'avais toujours pensé que vos parents profiteraient de la victoire de Vous-Savez-Qui », dis-je en marmonnant.

« Mes parents ont déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont été sévèrement punis et j'ai été donné à Avery en tant que récompense », déclare t-elle amèrement. « Je veux simplement vous conseiller d'obéir à votre mari, peu importe ce qu'il dira, vous avez vu ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. »

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre, révélant Malfoy qui soulève ses sourcils d'un air perplexe. « Je vous cherchais. Je croyais que vous étiez enfui mais je suis content de voir que vous êtes plus intelligente que ça », dit-il d'une voix traînante et suffisante.

Pansy quitte la pièce en hâte, en évitant les yeux du sorcier blond.

Je fixe le lavabo, incapable de le regarder après ce qu'il a fait quelques minutes auparavant. J'entends ses pas sur le sol marbré, puis son corps se presse légèrement contre mon dos.

Je frissonne involontairement, j'ai la chair de poule.

Je sens sa main, cette main qui a tué il y a quelques instants avant, sur mon épaule nue, son pouce trace de petits cercles. Je veux juste qu'il s'arrête de faire de cela, qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse seule mais bien sûr il ne m'accordera pas cette faveur.

Soudain, ses lèvres touchent mon cou et je recule immédiatement. « S'il vous plait, non », dis-je en murmurant, ayant peur de sa réaction à mes paroles.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, ses yeux gris et froids qui dérangent mon esprit.

Il se redresse, son visage a un masque d'indifférence.

« Nous allons rentrer au manoir », explique t-il sèchement, en me prenant le bras.

Je le suis vers le hall d'entrée et dans la cheminée quoique je préférerais ne pas être seule avec lui au manoir.

Il jette un peu de poudre et une minute plus tard, je suis dans l'entrée du manoir. Le silence nous submerge, c'est vraiment effrayant. Est-ce que Malfoy est fâché contre moi ?

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et sans réfléchir je lui pose la question pour laquelle il va certainement me punir. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il se retourne, ses sourcils sont soulevés d'un air interrogateur.

D'un air détaché, il se rapproche de moi, nos corps se touchent légèrement. Je le fixe, mon dos s'appuyant sur l'embrassure de la porte.

Suis-je allée trop loin ?

Quand un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage, je sais qu'il n'est pas fâché et aussitôt le soulagement m'envahit.

« Les mangemorts sont comme des prédateurs qui attendent que leur proie montre le moindre signe de faiblesse et s'ils remarquent celle-ci, ils vous sautent dessus et vous lacèrent. Je préfère être le prédateur », explique t-il calmement.

Il ne fait aucun doute de ce que je suis, car je sais que je ne suis sûrement pas un prédateur.

Je suis la proie dans un monde plein de prédateurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, Désolée pour le petit retard.

Merci de me laisser vos impressions sur cette histoire, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	7. Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Un grand merci à Vozrozhdenyie, littlebeattle, justiine, Mumtaz, lumibd et RUBIKA666 qui ont laissé une review pour le sixième chapitre.

Je comptais publier ce chapitre la semaine prochaine mais comme Lily Petite Etoile a été très rapide dans sa relecture, je vous le donne dès maintenant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 7 : Le plus beau jour de ma vie**

Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup Malfoy durant ces cinq derniers jours car ses nouvelles fonctions en tant que Ministre de la Justice l'ont beaucoup occupé, probablement à torturer et à exécuter des prisonniers. Il n'a pas échangé plus de deux ou trois mots avec moi, m'ignorant presque complètement ce en quoi je lui suis très reconnaissante.

Je n'ai dû subir sa compagnie que pendant le petit déjeuner et je pouvais passer le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque. J'aurais aimé faire une promenade dans les jardins mais je n'avais pas été autorisée à quitter la maison. Parfois quand je lisais un livre, je m'imaginais que j'étais encore dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, que la bataille finale n'avait pas eu lieue, que je n'étais pas entre les mains de Lucius Malfoy.

« Ginny, vous devez vous dépêcher », dit Alvara avec insistance, sa tête passant à travers l'ouverture de la porte pour vérifier si j'étais déjà habillée. Elle ouvre complètement et s'approche de moi, ses yeux marrons s'illuminent à ma vue.

« Vous êtes vraiment belle, Ginny », déclare t-elle en souriant.

Je ne peux pas faire de même car je n'ai aucune raison d'être heureuse. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux errent sur mon haut brodé et la jupe en soie de ma robe de mariée. Celle-ci est magnifique mais tout ce que je souhaiterais faire serait de la déchirer en mille morceaux et ne jamais la revoir.

Aujourd'hui, je me marie. Cette journée est censée être le plus beau jour de ma vie, un jour de rêve pour beaucoup de jeunes filles mais pour moi, c'est comme si j'avais été condamnée à mort.

Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant, repoussant les larmes qui menacent de tomber. Elles ne serviraient à rien de toute façon et pleurer ne ferait que gâcher le travail de maquillage qui a été fait par les elfes de maison.

Je prends une profonde aspiration, j'essaie de chasser toutes mes peurs de mon esprit et je tente de dissimuler toutes mes émotions au plus profond de moi, là où personne ne sera en mesure de les découvrir.

« Vous avez de magnifiques cheveux », déclare Alvara avec enthousiasme en passant ses doigts à travers la chevelure rousse qui tombe librement sur mes épaules et mon dos. Je hoche la tête par réflexe et regarde vers mes mains, m'imagina avec une alliance, celle de Malfoy. Une alliance en signe de mon asservissement à vie, une alliance qui me rappellera à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde ma captivité. Liée à un homme que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Unis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que ce jour arrivera bientôt, car en effet ce sera le jour où Malfoy mourra.

Peut être de l'uns de ses rivaux parmi l'entourage de Voldemort essaiera de le tuer. Un homme tel que lui doit avoir beaucoup d'ennemis qui préféreraient le voir mort. Mais que se passerait-il pour moi après sa disparition.

Ils ne me libéreront jamais.

Une horrible pensée se propage dans ma tête, me rappelant la situation désespérée dans laquelle je suis. Dès la mort de Malfoy, ils nous tueront moi et le reste de ma famille car Malfoy est la raison pour laquelle ils sont encore en vie ou ils me donneront à un autre mangemort, probablement encore plus cruel que mon futur mari.

Je suis prise au piège, sans aucune possibilité de m'échapper. Cette constatation me donne l'impression qu'on me passe une corde autour du cou, privant ainsi mon corps d'oxygène.

Je commence à tousser frénétiquement, je tente de respirer normalement mais je me sens déjà toute étourdie. Je vois Alvara juste en face de moi et sa bouche qui articule quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'elle dit.

Je vois la panique dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle ne cesse de me secouer. Je porte mes mains à ma gorge, essayant de respirer désespérément mais aucun air ne pénètre dans mon corps.

Alvara disparaît de ma vue et je tombe à genoux tout en continuant à tousser. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant terriblement fatiguée par le manque d'oxygène. Mes mains sont posées sur le sol en marbre tandis qu'un engourdissement envahit lentement mes sens.

Soudain, on me remet sur pieds et j'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde le visage pâle de Malfoy, sa baguette est pointée vers moi et aussitôt ma gorge se dégage. L'air emplit de nouveau mes poumons.

J'aspire l'air profondément, tentant d'apporter le maximum d'oxygène à mon corps. Les yeux gris de Malfoy sont rivés sur moi, m'observant attentivement avec un profond plissement au niveau du front tandis qu'il me soutient encore par le bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demande t-il gravement, son regard pénétrant ne faiblissant pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Maître Malfoy. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et tout d'un coup, elle a commencé à tousser et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Je l'ai secoué mais elle ne réagissait pas du tout », explique Alvara, en me regardant avec ses yeux élargis en raison du choc.

Peu à peu, le brouillard se lève dans mon esprit et je me relève de moi-même tout doucement. Je porte ma main à ma gorge et la masse distraitement.

Malfoy me prend par le menton, m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder au fond de ses billes qui sont de la même couleur que l'acier fondu. Je ferme les yeux involontairement comme si cela pouvait me protéger de son regard pénétrant.

« Gardez vos yeux ouverts, jeune fille » m'ordonne t-il impatiemment, son emprise sur mon menton se resserre douloureusement, cela me fait gémir. Mes yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau brusquement et je le regarde avec un air apeuré.

« Ses pupilles sont légèrement élargies. Je crois qu'elle souffre d'une sorte d'anxiété », dit-il d'une voix traînante et calme avant de détourner son regard et de reporter son attention vers Alvara qui se tient près de moi. « Vous pouvez retourner à la cuisine, Alvara. Désormais, je ne l'ai plus besoin de vous », déclare t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Alvara hoche la tête et s'en retourne sans dire un mot.

Malfoy pose de nouveau son regard sur moi et me regarde avec condescendance. « Dites-moi, jeune fille. Vous est-il possible de rester un jour, un seul jour, sans pleurer ou sans tenter de vous suicider ? » Sa voix douce est remplie de dérision.

Je libère mon menton de son emprise et m'éloigne de lui. Je le fixe et dit hargneusement : « Si je n'avais à supporter votre compagnie, je pense que j'y arriverai ! » Mes yeux s'élargissent et je plaque ma main devant ma bouche.

Malfoy lève la main et je ferme les yeux en hâte en attendant le coup mais au lieu de me gifler, sa main saisit mon bras et m'attire à lui.

Je sens ses doigts glisser sur ma joue puis sur ma gorge. Avec hésitation, j'ouvre les yeux et le fixe, incertaine. Il affiche un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage tandis que son regard semble quelque peu vide. « Malheureusement, vous devrez me supporter le reste de votre vie, jeune fille. Le mieux est que vous commenciez à vous y habituer car je suis fatigué par votre comportement enfantin. »

A cet instant, j'aimerais lui cracher à la figure tant il est arrogant, lui montrer à quel point je le déteste mais je reste calme, mon esprit combatif m'a quitté depuis bien longtemps.

Conscient que je ne vais rien rétorquer, une morgue expression apparaît sur ses traits. « Venez maintenant, nous ne voulons pas être en retard à notre propre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il d'une voix traînante et moqueuse.

Je le laisse me mener à travers les couloirs du manoir mais au lieu d'entrer dans la cheminée du hall d'entrée, il m'amène dans les jardins de la propriété.

Je prends une profonde aspiration et plisse les yeux en raison du soleil. C'est une belle journée, le temps idéal pour un mariage, le temps parfait pour le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je dois réprimer un grognement plein d'amertume.

Apparemment même la météo veut se moquer de moi, se railler de mon sort. Il devrait pleuvoir, le ciel devrait pleurer.

« Tenez-vous à moi. Je vais nous transplaner au Ministère de la Magie où se tiendra la cérémonie », explique Malfoy sans émotion, en pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Je ressens la compression du transplanage sur mon organisme avant que la sensation de celle-ci ne disparaisse.

Je me retrouve dans la zone de réception du ministère. Je regarde tout autour de moi, dans la grande salle recherchant tout signe de la guerre mais il n'y en a aucun alors que j'avais entendu dire que le bâtiment avait été détruit durant une attaque deux jours avant la bataille finale.

Apparemment, Voldemort et ses fidèles ont reconstruit le ministère assez rapidement. Des serpents sont désormais gravés dans les colonnes qui soutiennent le plafond tandis que le blason et de la couleur verte de Serpentard sont incrustés dans le marbre noir. C'est le symbole du nouveau gouvernement.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine quand je me souviens des temps heureux, de l'époque quand j'accompagnais mon père à son travail, quand j'étais émerveillée par la beauté du ministère. Ces temps-là sont hélas révolus.

Je détourne mes yeux du marbre et suis Malfoy à travers le hall vers une porte au bout de la salle. Même celle-ci est noire, faite de bois d'ébène avec des serpents gravés dedans. C'est dégoûtant.

Malfoy pousse la porte et je rentre dans une longue pièce qui est déjà remplie par des dizaines de personnes, la plupart d'entre elles sont assises sur des bancs qui jalonnent le fond de la salle. Malfoy me mène à la première rangée et il s'assied. Je me laisse tomber sur une place juste à côté de lui et je regarde droit devant moi.

De plus en plus de gens arrivent dans la pièce, les femmes portent des robes de mariée tandis que les hommes sont en noir.

Je me demande combien de mariées sont ici de leur plein gré. La plupart d'entre elles n'ont pas l'air d'être heureuse comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie, elles ont plutôt l'air d'assister à un enterrement, à leurs propres funérailles.

Je suis contente que Malfoy soit en train de parler avec l'un de ses voisins et qu'il me laisse ainsi tranquille. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me touche.

Pansy entre dans la salle, Avery est juste derrière elle. Ses yeux semblent quelque peu vides comme si elle avait cessé de lutter. Mon regard est sans doute similaire. Ses yeux sombres errent sur moi et elle se rapproche et s'assied à côté de moi alors qu'Avery prend place près de Malfoy.

« Superbe journée, n'est-ce pas ? », murmure t-elle, sarcastique, en gardant son visage vide de toute émotion.

Je la regarde et soupire doucement. « Je crois que je préférerais être en enfer », dis-je amèrement en chuchotant.

Pansy sourit légèrement mais ce sourire est sans joie ; elle hoche de la tête en signe de compréhension.

Soudain, toute mon attention se dirige vers un couple qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis je vois Percy aux côtés d'une jeune fille. Je suis bouche bée en regardant mon frère, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je pensais qu'il était mort. Pourquoi est-il là ? Un terrible soupçon envahit mon esprit mais je ne veux pas l'accepter.

Les yeux de Pansy suivent mon regard puis elle se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille : « C'est votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce et chuchote d'une voix tremblante : « Que fait-il ici ? »

« Mon futur mari m'a dit que c'est un mangemort depuis deux ans. Il a aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à recueillir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix et sur le Ministère », explique Pansy tranquillement.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, je bondis du banc et me précipite vers Percy. Mon corps entier semble se consumer par une infinie colère ; une absolue fureur palpite à travers mes veines.

Mon propre frère nous a trahi, il a trahi le bon côté, sa propre famille. Il a même probablement tué ses propres frères !

Tous les yeux des gens présents se posent sur moi et j'entrevois Malfoy qui se lève du banc mais je ne me laisse pas arrêter par lui.

Personne ne m'arrêtera !

Je fais face à Percy, il a une expression choquée sur son visage. Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, je lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure. J'entends et sens son nez qui se casse. Percy tombe à terre en tenant celui-ci qui saigne.

« Toi, espèce de sale traître ! Ils avaient confiance en toi ! Dumbledore avait confiance en toi ! Ma famille avait confiance en toi mais tu les as tous trahis. Tu devrais être mort, toi répugnant salaud ! » Je crie furieusement, je me jette sur lui et je continue à lui balancer des coups.

Je veux lui faire du mal, tout comme il m'en a fait à moi et à ma famille. Je veux le blesser tout comme il a blessé ses victimes, tout comme il a probablement tué mes frères, ses propres frères.

Je lui donne encore et encore des coups alors que mon poing devient douloureux, que ma robe de mariée est couverte du sang provenant de son nez et que j'entends des cris en bruit de fond.

Toute ma colère, toute ma haine, tout mon désespoir prennent le contrôle de mes gestes.

Entre mes coups de poing et mes coups de pied, je crie et hurle : « Je te hais ! Je te hais ! »

Percy essaie de sortir sa baguette et je lui arrache celle-ci des mains en toute hâte. Je pointe cette dernière vers lui, folle de rage. « Endo… »

Je ne peux terminer l'incantation car quelqu'un me saisit par la taille. Je commence à me débattre, à lutter de toutes mes forces, voulant seulement encore faire du mal à Percy, lui faire payer sa trahison.

« Cessez de vous débattre », crie durement Malfoy, son emprise sur ma taille ne se relâchant pas d'un pouce.

Avery et Rodolphus aident Percy à se relever du sol, son visage est couvert de sang, sa lèvre inférieure a une longue coupure, son œil gauche est gonflé et son nez est tordu.

J'arrête de me débattre et seule la ferme poigne de Malfoy me tient encore. Je regarde mon frère avec des yeux haineux, j'ai toujours sa baguette en main. J'aimerais l'étrangler. Il mérite la mort.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? », demande Malfoy en colère.

Je ne réponds pas et continue à fixer Percy.

« Elle a ma baguette », marmonne Percy, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

« Rendez sa baguette à votre frère ! » m'ordonne Malfoy impatiemment, en ne me relâchant pas.

« Il n'est plus mon frère, le répugnant traître ! », dis-je en crachant pleine de fureur.

« Donnez lui sa baguette », exige Malfoy avec un voix dangereusement basse.

Percy tend sa main en évitant mon regard.

Un malicieux sourire apparaît sur mon visage avant je casse en deux la dite baguette et que je lui balance les morceaux dans sa paume. Je vois la terreur sur les traits de Percy tandis qu'il contemple sa baguette brisée.

« Tu as cassé ma baguette ! », s'exlame t-il tout incrédule.

« Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai cassé que ta baguette ! Si je te revois encore une fois, je te briserai le cou, ignoble salaud que tu es ! », dis-je en criant et je lui crache à la figure. Ma salive coule lentement le long de sa joue.

A cet instant, Voldemort s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, détournant ainsi l'attention vers lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Malfoy me tient encore fermement et mon dos est pressé contre sa poitrine.

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur le visage pâle de Voldemort et ses fentes rouges se posent sur moi. Je le défie du regard, me moquant de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Mon monde vient de nouveau de se briser, mon propre frère a trahi sa famille.

« Votre future épouse a beaucoup de tempérament, Lucius. C'est une battante », déclare Voldemort doucement.

« En effet », répond Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

« Je parie que c'est une véritable tigresse au lit », s'exclame un des mangemorts en riant sous cape. Des autres hommes se joignent à lui et même Voldemort sourit.

Mon corps se raidit, mes yeux se portent sur Malfoy qui me tient encore. Il affiche un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage mais il ne rit pas comme les autres. Je me sens tout simplement horrible, maintenant que ma colère a disparu.

Je me sens vide, sans vie, morte.

« Elle doit être punie pour son comportement. Je veux le faire », marmonne Percy en m'adressant un regard haineux.

Je ne peux pas croire cela. Quel salaud ! Comment ose t-il ?

« Non, je ne tolérerai pas cela. Elle va devenir ma femme et par conséquent, c'est à moi de la punir. Je m'occuperai de son mauvais comportement quand nous retournerons au manoir », déclare Malfoy déterminé.

Vodlemort acquiesce de la tête. « Lucius a raison. »

Je suis presque heureuse que Malfoy ne permette pas à Percy de me punir. Je préfère être punie par Malfoy que de donner la satisfaction à Percy de le faire.

« Merci, mylord », dit finalement Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

« Vous devriez sortir pendant quelques instants et rendre votre femme présentable pour la cérémonie du mariage », déclare Voldemort tranquillement.

« Bien sûr, mylord », murmure Malfoy avant de quitter avec moi la salle.

Dès que la porte se referme derrière moi, il me relâche et je lui fais face. Bien que son visage soit vide d'émotion, je peux voir que quelque chose brûle dans ses yeux gris. Je suis toute effrayée quand qu'il sort sa baguette et la dirige vers moi.

Il secoue la tête et demande tout exaspéré. « Etait-ce bien nécessaire ? Je veux dire que je ne supporte pas non plus la face hideuse de votre frère mais deviez-vous vraiment le passer à tabac devant tout le monde ? »

Je le regarde bouche bée, incapable de parler. Plaisante t-il ? Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, ma robe est nettoyée et mes cheveux sont recoiffés. Son expression n'indique rien de particulier.

« Jamais plus, vous n'agirez ainsi. Ce n'était pas approprié, une dame ne doit pas se battre ou hurler », dit-il gravement, ses yeux gris perçant les miens.

« Il méritait qu'on le frappe, ce salaud ! », dis-je en marmonnant pleine de défi. A ma grande surprise, il place un doigt sur mes lèvres m'empêchant de continuer ma phrase.

« Vous ne prononcez plus de tels mots et vous vous comporterez correctement, est-ce bien compris ? » Il soulève un de ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

A contrecoeur, j'acquiesce néanmoins et murmure : « Oui, mais il le méritait. »

Malfoy rit et prend mon menton entre ses doigts, ses yeux m'observent attentivement. « Je vais être votre mari. Aussi la prochaine fois, que vous ressentez l'envie de battre quelqu'un, venez tout simplement me le dire et je torturerai cette personne. »

Je reste bouche bée car je ne sais penser d'une telle déclaration.

« Venez maintenant, allons nous marier », dit-il froidement avec sa voix traînante. Il me prend la main et m'attire vers la salle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai réduit le temps entre deux chapitres. Il y aura désormais deux publications par mois. Rendez-vous à dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	8. Nuit de noce

Un grand merci à Gabrie-hina, caramelise, Vozrozhdenyie, littlebeattle, justiine, Xylo, lumibd et mel925 qui ont laissé une review pour le septième chapitre.

Excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai été malade récemment et je n'ai pas pu traduire tous les chapitres que je comptais faire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 8 : Nuit de noce**

Je me tiens debout devant Voldemort, Malfoy est à mes côtés. Mon corps tremble quand je sens ses cruelles fentes rouges glisser sur moi. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur le sol, voulant juste que la cérémonie se termine au plus tôt, car celle-ci n'est qu'une étape de plus vers l'enfer.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley… », commence à dire Voldemort et je se relève la tête pour regarder son cruel et pâle visage.

« … Voulez-vous, Ginevra Molly Weasley prendre Lucius Abraxas Malfoy pour époux ? Lui obéirez-vous sans protester ? Ferez-vous tout ce qu'il souhaite sans le questionner ? Risquerez-vous votre vie pour le sauver ? Refuserez-vous à tout homme votre corps sauf à lui ? L'aiderez-vous à atteindre ses objectifs ? Si oui, dites : 'Je le jure sur mon sang pur' », déclare Voldemort avec un sourire narquois, ressemblant ainsi encore moins à un être humain.

Risquer ma vie pour le sauver ? Je le tuerais si je le pouvais.

L'aider à atteindre ses objectifs ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il échoue.

Ce mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'une sorte de cage, afin de me priver du peu de liberté qu'il me reste. Un contrat ratifié et scellé par le sang qui durera aussi longtemps que je vivrais, liés pour l'éternité.

Lentement, la nausée se propage dans mon corps, le dégoût emplit mes veines.

« Je le jure avec mon sang pur », dis-je finalement en murmurant, sachant que je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper.

Toute cette cérémonie n'est rien d'autre qu'une mascarade.

Voldemort dirige maintenant son regard vers Malfoy, il a un sourire sans joie sur son visage. « Voulez-vous Lucius Abraxas Malfoy prendre Ginevra Molly Weasley pour épouse ? », demande t-il.

Naturellement, Malfoy n'a pas besoin de jurer quoique ce soit car je ne suis rien d'autre que sa possession, pourquoi me devrait-il quelque chose,

« Oui », répond t-il d'une voix traînante et satisfaite et je peux imaginer son large sourire sans le regarder.

« Echangez vos alliances », ordonne Voldemort d'une voix veloutée.

Quelqu'un me donne une bague avec un serpent gravé tout autour. D'une main tremblante, je la passe au doigt de Malfoy. Je me déteste de montrer ainsi aussi manifestement ma peur. Je hais Malfoy pour m'avoir lié à lui, j'ai le même sentiment vis-à-vis de Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il a fait au monde magique, à ma famille et à moi-même.

J'adresse une prière silencieuse à Dieu, souhaitant, implorant qu'ils aient à payer, qu'un jour ils aillent en enfer pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, qu'un jour j'ai la possibilité d'aller marcher sur leurs cadavres comme ils l'ont fait avec ceux de mes amis et de ma famille.

Malfoy prend ma main dans la sienne, je lève la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux gris et en effet, il affiche ce sourire content sur son visage. Je continue de le regarder au fond des yeux tandis qu'il me passe la bague au doigt, l'ultime signe de mon esclavage.

Je détourne mon regard de lui, j'entrevois le signe de mon emprisonnement et mon estomac ne cesse de se retourner quand je contemple l'alliance. Une bague en or blanc avec un serpent qui s'enroule autour d'un grand M.

M pour Malfoy, M comme la marque de ma captivité, indiquant que je suis la propriété de Malfoy. Je sens le picotement des larmes au fond de mes yeux mais je ne les laisserais pas couler. Je ne veux pas leur donner la satisfaction que me voir brisée.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », dit Voldemort avec des yeux pleins de malice.

Malfoy me prend par la taille, ses yeux me mettent en garde quant à mon comportement. J'écarquille les yeux tandis que son visage se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce nos lèvres se touchent pour un bref baiser. Celles-ci sont chaudes quoiqu'elles devraient être froides comme le cœur de l'homme auxquelles elles appartiennent.

Des applaudissements retentissent dans la grande salle, je concentre toute mon attention, toutes mes forces afin de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas m'effondrer.

Finalement, Malfoy s'éloigne de moi et nos yeux se rencontrent pendant un bref instant.

J'espère qu'il peut y voir toute la haine, toute l'horreur, tout le mépris que j'éprouve pour lui et j'espère que cela l'affectera. J'espère qu'il y a quelque part dans les profondeurs de son cœur froid quelque chose qui soit encore capable de ressentir quoique ce soit mais son visage reste vide d'émotion et son expression est toujours aussi imperturbable.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui faire mal, le blesser profondément, lui faire demander grâce.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage tandis qu'il me ramène vers le banc où je m'assieds pour suivre la cérémonie de mariage des autres couples. Mais je ne le fais pas, tout ce que je fais, c'est contempler cette horrible alliance autour de mon doigt.

Mon regard semble rivé sur le proéminent M… Malfoy, Ginevra Malfoy…

Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant, j'essaie de calmer toutes ces émotions qui tourbillonnent en moi et je tente désespérément d'avoir quelque contrôle sur mon désespoir et ma peur.

Lentement, je détourne mes yeux de la bague et regarde plutôt Malfoy. Il est en train de parler avec Rodolphus Lestrange, son expression est calme presque contente. Je serre les poings, souhaitant le frapper comme je l'ai fait avec Percy afin de lui ôter celle-ci du visage. Peut être qu'un jour, aurais-je la chance de lui faire payer, de les faire tous payer.

La conversation entre Malfoy et Lestrange capte mon attention.

« La sang de bourbe a finalement appris à tenir sa place. Elle m'obéit désormais sans hésitation, elle est mon parfait petit jouet jusqu'à ce que je trouve une femme pour me marier… », explique Lestrange, en souriant malicieusement.

J'inspire profondément afin de me calmer, voulant simplement l'étrangler pour ce qu'il fait à Hermione. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider afin qu'elle puisse se sauver. Elle pourrait être libre, elle pourrait aller se battre avec la résistance.

Les yeux de Lestrange se posent sur moi et errent lentement au-dessus de mes formes. « Je dois admettre que ton choix pour ton épouse est exquis, Lucius. Je l'aurais choisis pour moi-même si tu n'avais pas été aussi rapide. » Lestrange lorgne vers moi, cela me donne la chair de poule et l'envie de vomir.

A la seule pensée qu'il aurait pu me choisir et me violer, me fait frissonner partout dans mon corps. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine dans un geste protecteur, mon regard se pose sur des yeux gris.

Malfoy semble être en colère, au fond de son regard brûle une rage silencieuse. « Je te conseillerais de regarder d'autres femmes que la mienne. Je suis très protecteur vis-à-vis des choses qui m'appartiennent et il serait dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perde un autre fidèle », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante mais dangereusement douce.

Je veux le remercier mais je me retiens de le faire car je le connais et je sais qu'il ne vaut guère mieux que Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins lui, il ne m'a pas touché jusqu'à présent et je crois que je peux lui en être reconnaissante pour cela.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est à toi, Lucius. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras pleinement ce soir, c'est ta nuit de noce après tout ! », s'exclame Lestrange en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri car le simple fait de penser à cette nuit de noce me terrifie.

Lestrange rit sous cape et sourit à Malfoy. « On dirait que ton épouse n'attend pas impatiemment celle-ci, mon ami ? N'aurais-tu pas été trop brutal ? Tu dois apprendre à traiter les femmes gentiment, Lucius ! » Lestrange est visiblement en train de pavoiser et je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

« C'est toi, qui me conseille d'être gentil avec les femmes ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu es un peu hypocrite, Rodolphus ? », demande Malfoy froidement alors que ses yeux se posent sur moi et ils m'observent attentivement. Cet examen approfondi me rend mal à l'aise.

« Trop vrai, Lucius, trop vrai … », murmure Rodolphus, tout amusé. « Mais je crois que les cérémonies sont terminées, je vais retourner à mon manoir et profiter pleinement de ma petite sang de bourbe. »

Pauvre Hermione… Elle qui était toujours si forte, elle qui trouvait toujours une solution aux problèmes peu importe la difficulté de ceux-ci.

Je suis arrachée de mes pensées quand je sens une main qui me prend par le bras. Malfoy me regarde d'un air perplexe, l'impatience est visible dans son expression. « Venez, nous retournons au manoir », dit-il sèchement avec sa voix habituelle et en me traînant derrière lui.

Je sens la peur qui me submerge pendant que je le suis à travers les couloirs du Ministère. Va-t-il me punir pour mon comportement à l'égard de Percy ? Va-t-il… va-t-il… je peux à peine formuler… va-t-il consommer le mariage ?

J'ai l'impression qu'une corde enserre ma gorge comme quelques heures auparavant et ma peur qui ne fait qu'augmenter, rend ma respiration très difficile.

Malfoy cesse de marcher et m'attire à lui afin de transplaner. Ses yeux m'observent attentivement avant de déclarer d'une voix traînante et agacée : « Vous n'allez pas encore paniquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

La colère monte rapidement en moi et cela semble détruire la corde qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Je le fixe, souhaitant pouvoir commettre un meurtre avec mes yeux. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur son visage quand il remarque mon regard, puis je ressens la compression familière du transplanage.

Je m'agrippe fermement à Malfoy et j'essaie de lutter contre le vertige. Je sens ses mains sur ma taille, elles me soutiennent. Avec un mouvement brusque, je m'éloigne et me retrouve à quelques mètres de lui. Il soulève ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur, ses lèvres se plissent légèrement.

Alvara se précipite dans le hall d'entrée, elle affiche un large sourire sur son visage. Elle s'incline en direction de Malfoy avant de me sourire gentiment. « J'espère que la cérémonie s'est déroulée sans problème », dit-elle amicalement en regardant Malfoy. Il hoche la tête sèchement et déclare avec sa voix traînante : « Tout cela était assez terne. »

« C'est dommage ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Maître ? Une petite collation ? Un verre de Brandy ? » Alvara regarde Malfoy attentivement.

Je me demande pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec lui. Pourquoi pense t-elle beaucoup de bien de lui ?

Malfoy secoue la tête, ses yeux sont posés sur moi, son expression est illisible. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense.

« Non, je suis plutôt fatigué, Alvara. Ma femme et moi, nous allons aller nous coucher. Avez-vous apporté les vêtements de Ginevra dans ma chambre comme je vous l'ai demandé ce matin ? »

Je tourne si précipitamment la tête que cela en est douloureux. Je le fixe et la peur glace mon sang. Sa chambre ? Je sens la corde qui se serre de nouveau autour de ma gorge, ma respiration devient courte. « Pourquoi ? », dis-je, toute ébahie.

Il se dirige d'un air détaché vers moi jusqu'à ce nos deux corps se touchent presque et il me dit en raillant : « Parce que vous êtes ma femme. De quoi aurions-nous l'air si nous avions des visites inattendues et que vous n'étiez pas dans mon lit, hein ? Cela ne semblerait-il pas suspect ? », chuchote t-il tout bas, ses doigts jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, ce qui me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas me toucher », dis-je en murmurant lamentablement, en me détestant moi-même pour ma propre faiblesse mais je suis trop près de mon point de rupture, de plus, je suis trop fatiguée de me battre.

Je vois Alvara qui détourne son regard, elle semble embarrassée par la conservation.

Malfoy se rapproche un peu plus de moi, ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. « Je n'ai rien promis car je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter car je ne vais pas vous toucher, du moins pas ce soir », explique t-il avec un sourire satisfait avant de se reculer et de reporter son attention sur la domestique. « Vous pouvez disposer, Alvara. »

La femme s'incline légèrement, elle m'adresse un encourageant coup d'œil avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers ses propres quartiers.

Mon cœur bat frénétiquement, j'ai l'impression que ma cage thoracique est sur le point d'exploser.

« Venez, je suis fatigué », dit Malfoy sèchement en montant les escaliers en direction du premier étage.

J'hésite en entrapercevant la porte d'entrée et je réfléchis à la possibilité de tenter de m'enfuir. Peut être existe-t-il une petite chance pour que mon évasion réussisse mais qu'en sera-t-il de mes parents, de mes frères ?

Pourrais-je vraiment les abandonner à leur terrible sort ? Pourrais-je vraiment profiter de ma liberté tandis qu'ils seront torturés à cause de moi ? Pourrais-je vivre alors qu'ils seront tués pour me punir de ma fuite ?

Lentement, très lentement, mes yeux se détournent de la porte et je suis Malfoy dans l'escalier, mon regard est rivé sur le sol en marbre.

Il m'attend dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre, son visage ne trahit pas ses émotions. J'aimerais pouvoir cacher les miennes comme il le fait si bien.

Il me fait signe de passer devant lui et j'entre dans la pièce. Sa chambre est encore plus grande que la mienne. J'en fais le tour et je remarque que tout est en noir et gris argenté. Des serpents sont sculptés dans les piliers du lit en acajou et un grand M est gravé sur la tête du lit. Les couvertures sont en satin noir.

Un frisson descend le long de mon échine, mon corps tremble de plus en plus quand je regarde le lit. Soudain, je sens sa main chaude sur mon épaule nue, son corps se presse légèrement contre mon dos.

Je veux faire un pas en avant pour m'éloigner mais son emprise sur mes épaules me retient. « Savez-vous que la plupart des robes de mariée sont enchantées afin d'être enlevées seulement par le mari ? La vôtre est l'une d'entre elles… », explique t-il doucement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une respiration saccadée.

Je sens ses mains sur mon dos, défaisant trop lentement le laçage de la robe.

Je frémis involontairement, un tremblement parcourt mon corps. Je sens qu'il s'arrête pendant un instant comme s'il avait remarqué celui-ci, puis il reprend et continue son délaçage mais il est plus rapide qu'avant.

Finalement, il repousse la robe et celle-ci s'amoncelle en un petit tas à mes pieds, ne me laissant rien d'autre que ma culotte en dentelle blanche.

Je sens des larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulent le long de mes joues. Un sentiment d'impuissance me submerge et cette horrible connaissance d'être complètement et totalement à la merci de Malfoy anéantit toute ma volonté de rester forte.

Il se tient encore debout derrière moi, sa respiration régulière souffle au dessus de ma nuque. Ses lèvres touchent mon omoplate avec un léger baiser ce qui ne fait qu'aggraver mes tremblements.

Je sens ses mains sur ma taille, la tenant légèrement, ses doigts sont chaudes sur ma peau nue. Que fait-il ?

Je cesse de respirer pendant un instant quand une de ses mains commence à passer de ma hanche vers mon ventre en traçant de petits cercles sur ma peau. Encore plus de larmes coulent sur mes joues, je veux simplement qu'il s'arrête. Il ne me fait pas mal mais son simple contact est une pure torture.

Je sais que je devrais me débattre contre lui, crier, lui donner des coups de pieds, lui cracher dessus mais je suis trop lâche car je crains la manière avec laquelle il réagirait. Sa main se déplace vers le haut de ma cage thoracique, ses lèvres baisent mon cou. Ses mains sont si proches, trop proches, de mes seins. Je ne peux pas supporter cela, c'en est trop.

Tandis que ses mains vont encore plus haut, je laisse s'échapper un gémissement, des larmes tombent de sur mon menton sur ma poitrine et sur sa main.

Ses mouvements s'arrêtent immédiatement et tout d'un coup, il ôte celle-ci et s'éloigne de moi. Je croisse mes bras sur ma poitrine et je me retourne vers lui, toute apeurée. Il se tient à quelques mètres de moi, son visage est dur mais ses yeux semblent quelque peu étranges comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans un souvenir lointain, à un endroit loin, très loin de la réalité.

Finalement, ses yeux se rivent sur moi et son expression est imperturbable. Il sort sa baguette et aussitôt je recule en trébuchant. Il va me punir pour mon comportement au Ministère, il va se venger pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses attouchements. J'en suis certaine.

Un de ses sourcils se soulève d'un air interrogateur mais son visage reste vide de toutes émotions. Au lieu de m'infliger de la douleur, il pointe sa baguette vers une commode et une chemise de nuit en sort et vole vers moi. Je la prends et la passe en hâte sur moi. C'est un tout petit morceau de soie mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je le regarde incertaine et je réfléchis à la possibilité de m'allonger tout simplement sur le lit.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-vous coucher ! », ordonne t-il impatiemment.

Je saute sur le lit et me couvre avec la couverture en satin.

Il me regarde pendant un moment, ses yeux s'assombrissent de nouveau mais il sort de sa rêverie presque aussitôt. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise avant d'enlever sa ceinture.

Je détourne mon regard, toute embarrassée et je sens que je rougis. Avec hésitation, je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et m'enveloppe bien dans la couverture. Puis je me mets à fixer le mur, mon corps se raidit quand je l'entends se dévêtir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le matelas s'affaisse et il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me raidis encore plus, ne voulant pas passer ma nuit à ses côtés.

Sa main saisit mon épaule et il me retourne vers lui. Je regarde son visage aristocratique, ignorant son torse nu. Il m'observe d'un regard perçant, un petit sourire satisfait s'apparaît sur son visage. « Au cas où vous envisageriez de me blesser ou de me tuer durant mon sommeil. Je dois vous dire que j'ai pris mes précautions. Si je meurs, un de mes amis fera en sorte que vos parents subissent d'horribles tortures avant que finalement on ne leur accorde la grâce de mourir, est-ce clair ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, ayant abandonnée tout plan pour le tuer depuis longtemps.

« Bon. Alors, je vous suggère d'essayer de dormir un peu », dit-il d'une voix traînante et satisfaite en m'attirant à lui, de sorte que ma tête repose sur son bras.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, je me sens mal à l'aise d'être si proche de lui, de son corps mais il a déjà éteint la lumière. Je vais donc probablement être obligée de rester dans ses bras. J'essaie d'occulter le fait que c'est Lucius Malfoy qui me tient, je tente de me convaincre que c'est Harry.

Il doit être vraiment content de me mettre mal à l'aise. Cela doit probablement lui donner l'impression d'être puissant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée éveillée en essayant de m'endormir quand soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Aussitôt, Malfoy se redresse et illumine la pièce avec un coup de baguette.

J'essaie de m'habituer à la luminosité tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Je m'assoie sur le lit et je le regarde toute curieuse ouvrir celle-ci. J'entraperçois Alvara, elle a l'air terrible pâle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Alvara ? », demande Malfoy irrité.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, Maître, mais Monsieur Lestrange vient juste d'arriver par le cheminée dans le hall d'entrée. Il a un couteau dans le bas du ventre. Il perd beaucoup de sang. »

Je peux voir une légère surprise sur le visage de Malfoy. « Je descends », dit-il sèchement et il enfile une robe de chambre noire.

Je me lève du lit et suis en silence Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela continue à vous plaire, merci de me laisser une petite review avant de partir. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	9. Désobéissance

Un grand merci à Elencirya, Gabrie-hina, caramelise, diane, littlebeattle, Justine et lumibd qui ont laissé une review pour le huitième chapitre.

Et voilà le neuvième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 9 : Désobéissance**

J'essaie de passer inaperçue pendant que je regarde Malfoy qui descend les marches en direction du hall d'entrée et qui se rapproche de la cheminée. Alvara se trouve à quelques mètres devant lui.

Mes yeux tombent sur Lestrange qui est assis sur le sol en marbre, il est adossé au mur. Il ne porte que le bas de son pyjama et sa poitrine est nue. Je sens la nausée qui m'envahit quand mon regard se pose sur le couteau qui est encore enfoncé dans son bas-ventre. Je porte ma main à ma bouche afin de m'empêcher de vomir, néanmoins la douce odeur du sang persiste dans mon nez.

Avec hésitation, je m'approche de l'escalier et regarde vers le bas en direction de l'entrée. Le sol en marbre est recouvert de sang, tout comme Lestrange. Ses mains, sa poitrine et son pantalon, tout est couvert du collant liquide rouge.

En silence, je commence à descendre les marches, ma curiosité fait ressortir le meilleur de moi et je me pousse à écouter ce que Lestrange a à dire.

« Alvara, allez me chercher dans mon bureau des potions guérissante et reconstituante pour le sang », ordonne Malfoy calmement, sa voix est complètement insensible à la scène.

Je suppose qu'il a vu tant de morts, qu'il a lui-même perdu tant de sang dans sa vie que la souffrance des autres ne l'affecte tout simplement plus.

J'atteins le hall d'entrée et j'observe comment Malfoy prend Lestrange par le bras et le remet sur ses pieds. Apparemment, ils ne me remarquent pas tandis que Malfoy le traîne jusqu'au salon.

Prudemment, je les suis et je regarde comment Malfoy fait allonger Lestrange sur le canapé. Alvara se précipite dans la pièce à travers une porte qui mène au bureau et elle dépose plusieurs flacons sur la table à côté du canapé. J'entre dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

« Bois la potion reconstituante pour le sang », demande Malfoy.

Lestrange semble à peine conscient mais néanmoins il avale celle-ci.

« Que s'est-il passé, Rodolphus ? », demande t-il.

« La… la sang de bourbe… elle m'a poignardé… », marmonne Lestrange et la joie me submerge.

Un large sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Bon travail, Hermione ! Le salaud le méritait !

« Tu aurais du être plus prudent, Rodolphus. Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux femmes et en particulier à celles qui sont captives », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante et je sens la colère monter de nouveau en moi.

Il n'est pas surprenant que les femmes ne soient pas dignes de confiance si les hommes les violent et les maltraitent ! Mais Malfoy a évidemment pris toutes les précautions afin de m'empêcher de faire comme Hermione, me dis-je amèrement à moi-même.

« Je vais t'enlever le couteau et j'essaierai de refermer le plus rapidement possible l'entaille afin de minimiser ta perte de sang. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que cela va être douloureux », dit Malfoy calmement.

Lestrange hoche simplement de la tête et Malfoy saisit le couteau d'une main tandis que de l'autre il pointe sa baguette en direction de la blessure. La bile monte dans ma gorge tandis que je contemple comment Malfoy retire le couteau de la profonde entaille, de plus en plus de sang s'échappe de l'abdomen de Lestrange.

Je me rappelle du jour où il a tué l'autre mangemort avec un couteau, je me souviens comment il était si composé tandis qu'il avait regardé un être humain mourir.

Malfoy murmure des incantations, tout en traçant des petits cercles au dessus de l'entaille et ce jusqu'à ce que celle-ci commence à refermer petit à petit. Après quelques minutes, la blessure a disparu, il ne reste plus qu'une cicatrice. Lestrange boit la potion guérissante avant de glisser de nouveau sur le canapé, ses yeux sont mi-clos et sa respiration est superficielle.

« Où est maintenant la sang de bourbe ? Tu l'as déjà tuée, n'est-ce pas ? », demande Malfoy moyennement intéressé.

J'étouffe un petit cri, mon sang se glace à l'idée que Hermione puisse être morte.

« Non… je… ne pouvais rien faire…Elle a ma baguette… », murmure Lestrange faiblement.

« Elle a ta baguette ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Rodolphus ! Tu es un foutu amateur, comment se fait-il que la sang de bourbe ait pu avoir ta baguette ? » Malfoy semble plutôt en colère.

« J'étais distrait… »

« Distrait ? », demande Malfoy d'une manière accusatrice.

« Je… Elle me faisait une fellation… et je ne prêtais pas attention… », marmonne Lestrange tranquillement.

J'ai des hauts-le-cœur et suis dégoûtée. Malheureusement, je ne fais pas attention à ne pas faire de bruit et Malfoy retourne son attention vers moi. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement mais Lestrange ne semble pas avoir remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, Lestrange saisit Malfoy par le bras et murmure avec insistance. « Tu dois aller chercher la sang de bourbe dans mon manoir. Je veux la punir maintenant. Quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, elle me suppliera pour avoir mon pardon ! »

« La sang de bourbe est déjà sûrement partie. Elle ne va pas attendre ton retour ! », déclare Malfoy avec dérision.

Un méchant rictus apparaît sur le visage pâle, comme la mort, de Lestrange. « Non, elle ne peut pas s'échapper. Elle ne connaît pas le mot de passe pour les protections que j'ai placé sur la maison. »

Mes yeux s'élargissent, la terreur m'envahit. Oh mon Dieu, Hermione. Elle est prise au piège et elle va être torturée juste parce que je lui ai dit de s'échapper.

« Au moins, tu n'es pas complètement idiot », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante et moqueuse.

Je dois aider Hermione, je ne peux pas la laisser être punie. Que puis-je faire ?

« Va la chercher pour moi, Lucius », supplie Lestrange, son visage est tout contorsionné par la douleur mais il n'a toujours pas remarqué ma présence dans l'embrassure de la porte. « Le mot de passe est 'suprématie'. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'élargissent et sa tête se tourne vers moi mais je fais volte face et me précipite vers la cheminée.

Je vais aller aider Hermione, au moins l'une d'entre nous sera libre. Au diable, les conséquences !

Je cours jusque dans la cheminée en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de protection particulière sur celle-ci car Malfoy doit probablement penser qu'il a un total contrôle sur moi. Je jette la poudre de cheminette et crie : « Manoir Lestrange ! »

Je vois Malfoy qui me fixe avec des yeux furieux mais il disparaît de ma vue quand je commence à tournoyer.

Un moment plus tard, j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Lestrange. Je regarde tout autour de moi et je cherche avec frénésie mon amie.

Je l'appelle désespérément. « Hermione ! »

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre et Hermione est là, couverte de sang, son visage est marqué par des larmes. Je cours vers elle et la prends par le bras. Je l'attire dans une pièce et ferme la perte derrière nous. « Hermione, tu… »

J'entends des pas dans le hall d'entrée et je me raidis. « Verrouille la porte, c'est Malfoy ! » dis-je en hurlant d'une manière hystérique.

Toutes les couleurs disparaissent du visage d'Hermione, mais elle pointe la baguette de Lestrange vers la porte et murmure un sort. Celle-ci rougeoie pendant un instant et j'entends un déclic.

« Ginny, que viens tu faire ici ? », demande t-elle inquiéte.

Je secoue la tête et la prends par les épaules. « Ecoute-moi, Hermione. La porte n'arrêtera pas Malfoy longtemps. Je sais ce que tu as fait, Lestrange est au manoir Malfoy. Il est furieux. »

Hermione pâlit encore plus, son menton commence à trembler.

« J'ai le mot de passe, tu peux donc transplaner. Tu seras libre », dis-je en murmurant, des larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues.

Hermione me regarde avec incrédulité, ses yeux marrons sont remplis de larmes et de gratitude. « Oh, Ginny. Mais, toi ? Tu devrais venir avec moi. Nous pourrions transplaner ensemble », suggère t-elle pleine d'espoirs.

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence. « Non, Hermione. Malfoy torturait et tuerait mes parents. Maintenant, va t-en ! Le mot de passe est 'suprématie' !'

Hermione me fixe d'un air incertain. « Mais, tu seras punie, Ginny… Tu… »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, Hermione. Je supporterai chaque torture avec un sourire aux lèvres aussi longtemps que je saurais que tu es libre et que tu te battras avec la résistance ! Essaie de libérer mes parents et mes frères, alors pourrais-je peut être tenter de m'échapper. Maintenant, va t-en ! », dis-je avec insistance.

La porte s'ouvre violemment et Malfoy entre dans la pièce, ses yeux sont presque noirs de fureur. Il pointe sa baguette vers Hermione mais avant qu'il ne puisse marmonner un sort, elle transplane en faisant un –pop-. Sa baguette est encore dirigée vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione quelques instants auparavant quand il murmure : « Insisto Ap… »

Je me jette sur lui et je le déséquilibre afin qu'il tombe à terre, puis je m'étale sur son corps. Il voulait tracer Hermione et il l'aurait suivie pour la ramener. Je ne pouvais pas permettre cela.

Il me repousse violemment loin de lui, sa forte poussée me projette à terre et je me brise le poignet gauche. Je gémis de douleur et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Il se redresse et me lance des regards noirs. Je risque un hésitant coup d'œil vers son visage et je le regrette aussitôt.

Ses yeux sont remplis de colère et son visage est complètement pâle en raison de sa fureur. Mon Dieu, il a vraiment un air meurtrier.

J'essaie de ramper loin de lui mais il m'attrape par mon poignet cassé, ce qui me provoque une vague de douleur à travers le corps. J'hurle de douleur et des larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux quand qu'il me remet sur mes pieds.

Puis, il me pousse violemment en arrière jusqu'à ce que je touche le mur. L'instant d'après, son corps se presse contre le mien et sa main me maintient mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Je gémis de douleur à cause de mon membre cassé, mais je n'ose pas bouger.

« Dieu sait que je désirerais vous prendre maintenant contre ce mur afin de vous montrer votre place dans ce monde, jeune fille », murmure t-il d'un air menaçant.

Mon estomac se retourne encore et encore et ma lèvre inférieure commence à trembler en raison de ma peur.

Ses yeux ont la nuance la plus sombre de gris que je n'ai jamais vu et ceux-ci sont pleins d'émotions qui sont trop terrifiantes à comprendre.

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance que Rodolphus soit inconscient, de sorte qu'il ne sache pas que c'est vous qui avez libéré sa petite pute au sang de bourbe », déclare t-il d'une voix traînante et sèche.

« Ne l'appeler pas par ce nom ! », dis-je avec un ton plein de venin. C'est bizarre que je prenne le risque de défendre les autres alors que je suis trop lâche pour tenir bon pour mon propre bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux se plissent et sa pression sur mon poignet augmente, ce qui me provoque une nouvelle vague de douleurs à travers le bras.

« S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal », dis-je en gémissant.

« Ne criez plus jamais et je dis bien, jamais, après moi. Compris ? », grogne t-il férocement en resserrant un peu plus sa pression sur mon membre cassé lorsque je ne réponds pas.

« Oui », dis-je finalement, la douleur me rendant malade.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente », déclare t-il en faisant une pause pour insister sur ce point puis il libère mes deux poignets de sa forte poigne, avant de continuer : « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez aidé la sang de bourbe à s'échapper, pourquoi m'avez-vous désobéi en quittant le manoir, hmm ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit ce qui arriverait à votre famille si vous aviez l'imprudence de me désobéir ? »

Sa voix est douce, plus douce que la soie, mais ses paroles sont comme de l'acide et sa menace atteint son but.

« S'il vous plait, ne punissez pas ma famille », dis-je désespérément tout en me détestant pour l'avoir simplement supplier.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage et il soulève ses sourcils. « Vous m'avez désobéi et en plus Rodolphus a perdu son esclave. »

« Je voulais juste aider Hermione ! Il l'aurait tuée pour la punir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait », dis-je en murmurant avec insistance.

« Elle méritait d'être punie pour avoir eu l'impertinence d'attaquer son maître », explique t-il froidement.

« Il méritait d'être poignardé ! Il aurait du mourir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Il l'avait violée ! », dis-je toute furieuse

« Elle n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, même pas un être humain, une simple possession. Elle n'a aucun droit et il pouvait faire avec elle tout ce qu'il lui plaisait », déclare t-il d'une voix traînante et menaçante.

Il ne peut pas vouloir dire vraiment cela.

Il ne peut pas être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelque chose se casse net en moi et cela me fait oublier toute prudence. Je le gifle de toutes mes forces et sa tête valse sur un côté.

Dès l'instant où je le frappe, je regrette déjà mon geste et mes yeux s'élargissent. Qu'ai-je fait ? Lentement, il se retourne vers moi, son expression me fait frémir d'horreur. Il va me tuer, j'en suis sûre.

Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Il m'attrape violemment par le poignet et je pousse un horrible cri de douleur. Ses yeux me transpercent, ses pupilles grises comme l'acier fondu sont pleines de menaces.

« Vous avez osé me gifler, vous avez osé lever la main sur moi, jeune fille ? », grogne t-il tout furieux en me retournant la gifle.

Le coup me projette à terre. Je me tiens la joue, mon nez se met à saigner et j'ai le goût du sang dans ma bouche, sa douceur aigre me donne la nausée. Quand cesserai-je d'être hantée par tout ce sang ? Y aura-t-il un jour dans ma vie où je n'aurais pas cette odeur nauséabonde dans mon nez ?

Je regarde Malfoy toute apeurée, alors que je me lèche les lèvres. Son visage est tout contorsionné par la colère, ses yeux lancent des éclairs meurtriers. Il semble avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même et je crains que cette fois-ci je sois allée trop loin. Ma punition sera vraiment épouvantable et je suis complètement terrifiée.

Je commence à murmurer : « Je…je…ne voulais pas… » Mais Malfoy me prend par le bras et il me lance un regard furieux.

« Je vous conseille de garder votre bouche fermée », chuchote t-il d'un air menaçant, sa poigne serre douloureusement mon membre cassé. Je presse mes lèvres ce qui m'oblige à cesser mes gémissements tandis qu'il m'attire à lui et qu'il transplane avec moi.

La douleur dans mon poignet, ma peur et la pression du transplanage me rendent vraiment malade et j'ai des vertiges. Malfoy me repousse avec force, je heurte le lit avec mes jambes puis je tombe sur celui-ci. Je suis sienne, dans notre chambre et vu l'expression qu'il affiche présentement, il semble vraiment redoutable.

Il va me punir. Il va me faire du mal, c'est écrit sur son visage.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et le regarde avec des yeux ronds, mon poignet cassé repose sur mes genoux. Des larmes de peur et de douleur me montent aux yeux tandis que j'attends qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose.

Il m'observe tout simplement, son regard me transperce, une rage silencieuse brûle dans ses yeux gris..

« Je vais vous apprendre la soumission et croyez-moi quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous ne penserez même plus à être désobéissante », explique t-il froidement, un cruel sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Tout d'abord, je dois m'occuper de Rodolphus mais je reviendrai vous guérir de votre désobéissance, jeune fille », murmure t-il sans heurt, si doucement, si cruellement.

Il se retourne et referme la porte derrière lui, en me laissant seule avec ma peur. Je baisse les yeux et vois mon poignet cassé qui repose sur mes genoux. Il est déjà rouge et enflé. La douleur est à peine supportable et je ne peux plus le bouger. Cependant, je suis incapable d'atténuer celle-ci ou même de soigner mon membre sans baguette.

Je dois attendre jusqu'à ce que Malfoy le guérisse, s'il le fait. Il est tellement en colère. Qui sait ce qu'il va me faire. J'ai vu de quoi il est capable. J'ai pu constater qu'il n'a pas de pitié, aucune pitié.

Je m'adosse à la tête du lit, mes sanglots secouent mon corps. Pourquoi cela m'arrive t-il ? Comment le monde magique a-t-il pu se transformer en un véritable enfer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout va si mal ?

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et Malfoy entre dans la chambre.

Je lève mon regard de mes genoux et le regarde à travers mes yeux remplis de larmes. Son visage semble détendu, presque arrogant, et je sais que cela ne signifie rien de bon. Il a prévu quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

Lentement, il avance vers moi, enlève sa robe de chambre, il ne porte désormais plus que le bas de son pyjama. Les muscles de sa pâle poitrine et de son ventre sont visiblement tendus quand il balance sa robe de chambre sur la chaise. Il s'assied sur le lit à côté de moi mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et mon poignet cassé reste sur ma cuisse nue.

Ses yeux tombent sur mon membre brisé et sans dire aucun mot, il prend celui-ci dans sa main. Cela me fait gémir.

Que va-t-il faire ? Il pointe sa baguette vers mon poignet et tout à coup la douleur disparaît, le membre semble guéri. J'observe Malfoy d'un air soupçonneux.

Finalement, il détourne son regard de mon poignet et il me fixe, ses yeux gris me transpercent.

« J'ai réfléchi à votre punition et j'ai décidé qu'il serait juste que je vous laisse le choix entre deux possibilités », explique t-il d'un air satisfait et je sais que sa suffisance n'est pas un très bon signe.

Je le regarde avec anxiété et j'attends qu'il veuille bien continuer.

« Soit vous me regardez demain torturer votre père… », commence t-il à dire avec sa voix traînante.

Mes yeux s'élargissent et ma bouche devient très sèche.

« …Soit vous me donnez ce qui est mien de toute façon. » Son regard se promène lentement sur mon corps à peine vêtu et un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Mon Dieu, il ne veux pas dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon père ou moi-même ? Sa santé ou ma vertu ?

Ce n'est pas un juste choix, il n'y a aucun choix.

Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il me demande doucement : « Quelle est votre décision, Ginevra ? Allez-vous vous sacrifier pour sauver votre père de la torture ou préférez-vous le voir tourmenter pour votre propre bien, hmm ? » Ses doigts caressent ma clavicule et ils repoussent la bretelle de ma chemise de nuit.

« Dites-moi votre choix », murmure t-il d'une voix rauque en me donnant un baiser sur mon épaule, cela m'envoie un frison à travers mon dos.

Je le regarde haineusement, parce qu'il sait quelle sera ma décision. Il connaissait mon choix dès le moment où il me l'a demandé.

Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant et j'essaie de me reprendre afin de ne pas me briser complètement. Avec hésitation, je les ouvre de nouveau et chuchote : « Je vais vous laisser me violer. »

Il tressaille légèrement en entendant le mot.

« Ce n'est pas un viol, si vous êtes d'accord », rétorque t-il tranquillement.

« Peu importe si vous recourez à la violence ou au chantage. Cela restera toujours un viol », dis-je en murmurant lamentablement.

« Si cela vous fait aller mieux en vous disant cela… », dit-il d'une voix traînante en m'attirant à lui vers le matelas.

Il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes et il m'embrasse mais je ne réponds pas à son baiser.

« Je vous conseille de coopérer ou alors je pourrais changer d'avis et torturer votre père », chuchote t-il d'un air menaçant contre mes lèvres avant de recommencer à m'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, j'écarte mes lèvres et je laisse sa langue entrer dans ma bouche. Je sens ses mains repousser les bretelles de mes épaules. Il cesse de m'embrasser quand il me retire ma chemise de nuit, me laissant seulement ma culotte.

Je suis complètement immobile, le léger tremblement de mon corps est mon seul mouvement.

Ses yeux errent sur mon corps avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi et qu'il commence à embrasser mon ventre, ses lèvres caressant légèrement ma peau.

Je frissonne légèrement sous son doux toucher et je me demande pourquoi il est si tendre et pourquoi il ne me prend pas brutalement. Je ne le comprends pas, pas du tout.

Ses yeux sont clos tandis qu'il me laisse des baisers sur mes hanches, puis en remontant ses lèvres caressent doucement mon mamelon.

Je retiens ma respiration, une petite décharge électrique traverse mon corps et je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit en raison de ma peur. Il capture mes lèvres pour un avide baiser et je sens son érection légèrement pressée contre mon côté et cela augmente considérablement mes craintes.

Je ne peux pas faire cela avec lui, je ne le peux pas. Ma peur m'étouffe.

Je sens sa main qui se déplace lentement sur mon ventre et descend plus bas, ses doigts se glissent tout doucement sous le tissu de ma culotte tandis que ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Je dois lui dire d'arrêter, peut être montra t-il un peu de pitié mais je sais qu'il n'a pas de cœur, qu'il ne cessera pas..

Quand sa main commence à retirer mon dernier vêtement, ma peur prend le dessus et je me décide à l'arrêter. Je lui prends la main, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son geste.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je respire difficilement et murmure malgré mes réticences : « S'il vous plait, ne faites pas cela. Je ne peux pas supporter cela. S'il vous plait, Lu-Lucius… » Peut être que s'il entend son prénom, cela le touchera, peut être montrera t-il de la compassion.

Son expression est indéchiffrable, ses yeux gris me regardent d'un air perçant tandis que sa main reste immobile sur mon bas-ventre. Mes espérances diminuent à chaque instant qui passe puis finalement c'est le désespoir qui prend le relais. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il éprouverait de la pitié ?

Il soupire, son regard se porte sur la grande horloge comtoise. « Il est tard de toute façon. Je dois me lever de bonne heure demain matin, mais nous reprendrons là, où nous nous sommes arrêtés un autre jour », dit-il d'une voix traînante en ôtant sa main de mon corps.

Je le regarde bouche bée, incapable de croire qu'il s'est effectivement arrêté.

Remarquant mon expression, il soulève ses sourcils d'un air perplexe et déclare sur un ton moqueur : « Mais si vous n'êtes pas fatiguée, nous pouvons bien sûr continuer. »

Je ferme aussitôt ma bouche et secoue lentement la tête. « Non, je suis fatiguée… », dis-je en murmurant.

Il acquiesce sèchement alors qu'il a encore cet étrange regard sur son visage. Il s'allonge sur le lit et pose sa tête sur l'oreiller puis il m'attire à lui. Mes seins nus sont pressés contre son torse dénudé, mon corps se raidit et je rougis toute embarrassée.

Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, il éteint la lumière et son bras m'enlace.

Je regarde dans l'obscurité et j'essaie désespérément de comprendre cet homme qui me tient dans ses bras. Celui-ci peut tuer sans ciller et il a torturé sans hésitation un nombre incalculable de personnes. Cependant, cet homme là a eu des scrupules à me violer, pourquoi ?

Je crois que je dois tout simplement être heureuse d'avoir été épargnée. Je pourrais toujours me sourcier de mes autres peines demain.

Mes yeux se ferment finalement et je commence à me détendre dans ses bras, puis je plonge dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Avant de me quitter, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me toujours très plaisir et cela est mon seul salaire pour cette traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	10. Perte de l'innocence

Un grand merci à Justiine, tititaisant, caramelise, Vozrozhenyie, Opalle, cafrime, caroline, inconnue, RUBIKA666, Xylo et lumibd qui ont laissé une review pour le neuvième chapitre.

Et voilà le dixième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Chapitre 10 : Perte de l'innocence**

_Du sang._

_Il y en a partout,_

_Du sang._

_Je peux le flairer, le voir, le sentir._

_Il y en a partout._

_Des yeux morts, des yeux vides, partout._

_Tout le monde est en train de mourir, ils sont morts._

_Mes frères, mes parents, mes amis, tout le monde souffre, saigne à mort, juste en face de moi et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire._

_Le sang. Il se colle à ma peau, à mes cheveux, à mes vêtements._

_Il est partout._

_Du sang… Du sang… Du sang…_

_J'essaie de courir. De m'éloigner de ces images, de tout ce sang. Je cours mais je ne bouge pas._

_Du sang, il y en a partout._

_Je commence à pleurer et à crier, encore et encore. Je pleure et crie._

_Je sens les griffes froides de la mort qui m'attrapent et qui essaient de m'attirer dans leurs noires profondeurs._

_Je commence à me débattre et je pleure. _

_C'est fini, tout est fini._

_Mais ensuite, il y a un chaud contact et je me sens être tirée hors de l'obscurité et du froid pour être réchauffée. Je me presse fermement contre cette chaleur, m'agrippant à elle comme si cela allait me sauver la vie. _

_Les images du sang, de la mort, des yeux vides disparaissent peu à peu dans le néant et tout cela cesse de me hanter pour l'instant._

_Je commence à sangloter tandis que j'essaie de me tirer de mon rêve, que je m'oblige à venir à la réalité._

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux et je sens un corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Je me colle à cette chaleur, je m'agrippe fermement à celle-ci tandis que je sanglote de tristesse et de soulagement.

De tristesse, parce que je connais tant de choses que j'ai vu dans ce cauchemar, celles-ci n'étaient pas de simples fantasmes de mon esprit mais de vrais souvenirs, d'horribles choses dont j'ai été le témoin il y a seulement quelques semaines.

De soulagement, parce que je sais que ce cauchemar est désormais terminé, que ces horribles images ne peuvent plus me hanter, me blesser.

Mon visage est pressé contre une poitrine et mon corps se raidit aussitôt. Je me souviens où je suis, je me souviens avec qui je suis allongée dans ce lit, je me souviens de la personne qui me tient.

En hâte, je m'éloigne et regarde toute choquée les deux yeux gris qui me fixent sans émotion. Son pâle visage est seulement illuminé par la lune qui éclaire la pièce à travers les grandes fenêtres.

Je remarque que sa poitrine est humide en raison de mes larmes et je ne peux pas croire que je me sois agrippée à lui, que j'ai recherché du réconfort dans ses bras. Les bras d'un mangemort, les bras d'un meurtrier, les bras d'un homme qui ne connaît aucun remords, aucune pitié. Mais il m'a tenu dans ceux-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tout simplement ignorée ou repoussée ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas crié dessus pour que je me taise ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ri de moi, ne s'est-il pas moqué de moi pour mon cauchemar ?

Son expression n'a toujours pas changé, ses yeux sont comme deux profondes billes froides.

N'a-t-il jamais eu de cauchemar ? Non, je ne le pense pas.

Seules les personnes ayant une conscience, ayant un cœur, ont des cauchemars, mais pas les salauds au cœur froid comme lui.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela ? » me demande t-il finalement, une légère trace d'impatience est palpable dans son ton. Je suis arrachée de mes pensées et je le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

« Je… Je ne sais pas », dis-je en murmurant, toute hésitante et je suis toute contente d'augmenter l'espace entre mon corps et le sien.

Il soupire et saisit mon bras. Je couine toute surprise mais je ne me débats pas quand il m'attire à lui, car cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

« Vous avez eu un cauchemar », dit-il doucement.

« Hum… sur la bataille finale », dis-je en chuchotant et je me demande pourquoi je lui dis quelque chose comme ça.

Il hoche la tête, son masque impassible ne faiblit pas. Comme peut-il rester ainsi, sans émotion ? Comment peut-il resté si détaché alors que les autres souffrent ?

« N'avez-vous jamais eu des cauchemars au sujet de la guerre ? N'avez-vous jamais vu le visage des gens que vous avez tué et torturé dans vos rêves ? Est-ce que tout ce sang que vous avez fait couler ne vous hante pas ? », dis-je tandis que je veux me gifler pour lui demander de telles choses. Je suis apparemment incapable d'éviter de le mettre en colère. Avec hésitation, je contemple son visage mais il ne semble pas être furieux mais plutôt songeur.

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu de cauchemar. J'ai vu du sang toute ma vie. Cela ne me dérange pas », explique t-il calmement, il ferme ses yeux et repose sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Je le regarde pendant un moment, en fait, je ne crois pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais je me dis à moi-même qu'il n'est qu'un foutu salaud au cœur de pierre, ainsi donc pourquoi aurait-il des cauchemars ?

« Dormez et cessez d'avoir ce regard ahuri », dit-il finalement d'une voix traînante.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil me submerger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D'un air fatigué, je descends les escaliers en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Après mon cauchemar, je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi. Je traverse le hall d'entrée et entre dans la salle à manger. Je m'arrête brusquement en voyant Rodolphus Lestrange qui est assis à la table à côté de Lucius.

C'est Lucius, maintenant. Je me gronde intérieurement pour avoir oublié ma haine pour lui, même si ce n'est seulement que pour un instant.

Lestrange et Malfoy lèvent les yeux de leur assiette et me regardent, cela me met mal à l'aise. Je me dirige en hâte vers eux en essayant d'ignorer leurs regards. Malfoy m'indique de prendre place à côté de lui, bien que j'aimerais avoir davantage d'espace entre lui et moi, surtout après l'avoir agrippé la nuit dernière. Je m'assieds donc à ses côtés.

Je remarque que Lestrange est encore très pâle, il ne semble pas avoir pleinement récupéré. Cela ne me surprend pas, vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu hier, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure.

Je me souviens de ce que ma mère avait toujours tendance à dire que personne ne méritait de mourir, pas même les mangemorts.

Un sanglot se meurt dans ma gorge et cela me fait presque suffoquer. Je suis sûre que ma mère aurait changé d'avis aujourd'hui. Je sais même qu'elle l'a fait. Je l'ai vu se battre sur le champ de bataille. Je l'ai vu jeté des sorts avec une farouche détermination. Je l'ai vu tuer Bellatrix Lestrange après qu'elle eut lancé le sortilège de la mort sur George.

Un autre sanglot force son chemin mais je l'avale d'un coup. Des larmes me piquent les yeux à la pensée de ma famille, de ma merveilleuse, attentive et aimante famille. Je cligne les yeux pour m'ôter ces stupides larmes et je ravale ma tristesse. Je ne vais pas pleurer devant eux. Je ne vais pas leur donner la satisfaction de me voir brisée.

Je lève mon regard de mon assiette et j'observe discrètement Lestrange. Je me demande s'il sait que c'est ma mère qui a tué sa folle épouse. Je suppose que non, car alors ma mère serait déjà morte maintenant.

Mais qui dit qu'elle est encore en vie ? Je n'ai pas vu mes parents ou mes frères depuis la bataille finale. Ils pourraient être morts maintenant. Ils pourraient être morts de faim ou avoir été torturés.

Lentement, ma gorge se resserre toute seule. Ils ne sont pas morts, j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même que Malfoy me l'aurait dit si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait, parce que qu'il ne pourrait plus me faire chanter.

Une seule larme coule le long de ma joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de mon menton sur la surface lisse de la table.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment la sang de bourbe a réussi à avoir le mot de passe. Comment a-t-elle pu s'échapper ? », dit Lestrange d'un air grincheux.

Malfoy me regarde pendant une seconde et il me donne un coup d'œil pleins de reproches avant de déclarer d'une voix traînante : « Elle a toujours été intelligente. Elle a probablement lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans l'un des milliers de livres qu'elle aime tant. »

Je déteste la façon sournoise avec laquelle il parle d'Hermione alors qu'il ne la connaît pas. Comment peut-il juger quelqu'un juste en fonction de son sang ?

« Tu devrais faire attention, Lucius, ou ta petite rouquine se sauvera comme la sang de bourbe », déclare Lestrange en souriant.

« Je sais comment gérer les femmes, Rodolphus. Tu aurais du mieux traiter la sang de bourbe », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Ainsi donc, tu es un gentleman ? Est-ce qu'il vous traite gentiment ? », demande Lestrange tout amusé en me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

Malfoy répond à ma place. « Dans la mesure où elle fait ce que je veux, je la traite d'une façon appropriée. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un grognement sarcastique de mes lèvres.

« Eh bien, il semble que ton épouse ne soit pas d'accord avec toi, Lucius », s'exclame Lestrange avec dérision.

Je peux voir du coin de mes yeux comment Malfoy me fixe.

Je suis soulagée quand ils changent de sujet de conversation pour parler des affaires du Ministère. Je peux seulement espérer que Malfoy n'est pas en colère contre moi pour l'avoir embarrassé devant un autre mangemort.

Lestrange quitte le manoir Malfoy après le petit déjeuner et Malfoy disparaît également. Je vais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans le salon et je contemple rêveusement les vastes jardins. J'ai toujours aimé passer du temps dans le jardin autour du Terrier mais ces temps-là sont révolus.

Je veux voir mes parents et mes frères. Je dois simplement savoir s'ils sont encore en vie. Azkaban doit être terrible pour eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur moi-même car je suis nourrie et je vis dans un manoir tandis qu'ils meurent probablement de faim et qu'ils sont enfermés dans une petite cellule humide.

Si seulement je pouvais les aider comme j'ai aidé Hermione. Cela serait tellement plus facile si ma famille allait bien. Je dois le savoir, peu importe comment. Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'aller à Azkaban pour leur rendre visite. Je dois le demander à Malfoy.

Même si, je sais que c'est une idée folle et qu'il va probablement me le refuser de toute façon. Je dois au moins essayer une fois.

Je me lève du rebord de la fenêtre et quitte le salon. Je monte les escaliers et j'arpente d'un air incertain le couloir du deuxième étage car je n'ai jamais encore été dans son bureau. Avec hésitation, je m'approche d'une porte sur ma gauche par laquelle passe du bruit.

J'avance encore un peu plus et j'entends Malfoy qui parle avec une voix féminine. Je me demande s'il a une maitresse et je sens la curiosité monter en moi. Non sans hésitation, je lève mon bras et frappe à la porte. Les voix se taisent et après quelques secondes, celle-ci s'ouvre ; Malfoy se tient devant moi et il m'observe d'un air interrogateur.

« Que faites-vous ici ? », demande t-il dune manière accusatrice.

« Je veux vous demander quelque chose », dis-je et je réalise combien il était stupide de venir à son bureau. Il ne sera jamais d'accord.

Je remarque un grand tableau accroché au mur, une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds, c'est Narcissa Malfoy. Parlait-il avec son épouse qui est sur celui-ci ? Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Je me demande pourquoi il fait quelque chose comme ça.

« Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? », répète t-il, en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, tandis qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, me priant ainsi de la vue sur le tableau de sa femme. Il semble être d'une étrange humeur, presque triste.

« Oui… Je… Je voudrais voir mes parents et mes frères… s'il vous plait », dis-je en murmurant tranquillement en le regardant, incertaine.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser aller les voir ? », demande t-il avec un intérêt mitigé.

« Je veux juste parler avec eux et m'assurer qu'ils sont encore en vie… » Ma voix tremble légèrement, ma tristesse fait ressortir le meilleur de moi.

« Bien que je dois me rendre demain matin à Azkaban, je ne peux pas vous emmener avec moi », dit-il brusquement d'une voix traînante.

« Pourquoi ? », dis-je désespérée.

« Les Détraqueurs sentiront que vous êtes innocente et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un décèle que je n'ai pas jusqu'à présent consommé notre mariage. On pourrait croire que je deviens doux », explique t-il sans émotion et il fait demi-tour pour retourner dans son bureau.

Je le saisis par le bras sans même y réfléchir. Il me fait face, ses sourcils se soulèvent d'un air interrogateur.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen… », dis-je en murmurant pleine d'espoirs.

« Je pourrais continuer là, où je me suis arrêté la nuit derrière mais je ne pense pas vous aimeriez cela », dit-il en raillant.

Je sais que je vais regretter ma décision mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi, mais également de mes parents, de mes frères. Je dois juste me sacrifier un peu alors ma famille souffre. Il aura de toute façon mon corps, car je suis sa femme après tout.

« Je… Je tiens à vous accompagner demain… »

Ses yeux gris m'observent attentivement, son visage a une étrange expression. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous voulez consommer notre mariage, afin de pouvoir aller voir votre famille à Azkaban ? »

« Je… Oui… », dis-je en marmonnant, cela ressemble plutôt à un murmure et mon estomac se resserre douloureusement.

Il se rapproche de moi et me prend le menton. Il me fixe bien au fond des yeux, il affiche un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Si vous m'arrêtez, je ne pourrais pas vous emmener avec moi et vous ne verrez pas vos parents. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais », dis-je tranquillement.

Il hoche sèchement de la tête. «Bien. Je dois maintenant travailler, mais ce soir, nous aurons du temps pour l'un l'autre », dit-il doucement.

C'est sur des jambes flageolantes que je retourne au salon et je l'attends jusqu'au soir, comme un condamné qui attend son exécution. J'essaie de bloquer toutes pensées à propos de la future consommation. J'essaie de penser à ma famille que je vais de nouveau pouvoir voir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis étendue sur le lit et j'attends que Malfoy me rejoigne car il continue à travailler. Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et il entre dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, il va dans la salle de bains. Il a l'air stressé, mais pas suffisant comme je l'avais prévu.

Je tire la couverture encore plus sur moi, je prends une grande aspiration et j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je me dis à moi-même qu'il n'y a rien que je dois craindre. Jusqu'ici, il n'a pas été cruel quand il m'a touché, alors peut être que cela ne sera pas si mal.

Je suis arrachée de mes pensées quand il sort de la salle de bains et qu'il se dirige vers le lit. Je regarde comment il enlève sa robe de chambre noire pour ne garder que son slip noir. Il s'assied à côté de moi et me fixe. « Alors, voulez-vous toujours le faire ? », demande t-il tandis qu'il m'attire à lui.

« Oui », dis-je tranquillement. Je dois voir mes parents, je leur dois cela.

Il se penche un peu plus sur moi et prend mes lèvres. Il les sépare et sa langue va se promener à travers ma bouche, explorant tous les recoins de celle-ci. Je ferme les yeux et essaie d'apprécier le baiser.

Ses mains se déplacent vers mes seins et il les caresse doucement à travers le fin tissu de ma chemise de nuit. Le baiser est assez agréable, surtout si je réussis à oublier que c'est mon ennemi qui est en train de m'embrasser. Je le prends par le cou avec hésitation tandis qu'il m'enlève mon vêtement.

Je me concentre uniquement sur le baiser et j'ignore tout le reste. J'essaie d'empêcher mon esprit de réfléchir. Ses lèvres se promènent sur ma gorge et il suce doucement ma clavicule avant de passer à mes seins. Je frissonne un peu et j'ai la chair de poule.

Sa main glisse sur la douce peau de ma cuisse et je dois me retenir afin de ne pas me raidir à son contact. Si c'était juste quelqu'un d'autre, cela serait beaucoup plus facile. Il saisit ma culotte et la tire vers le bas. Je me raidis même si j'essaie d'être détendue, mais je me sens très vulnérable sans aucun vêtement pour me protéger.

Apparemment, il ne remarque pas ou alors il s'en fiche totalement quand il me fait écarter les jambes et qu'il me caresse là où personne ne m'a jamais touché à part moi. Un doux gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres, cela me surprend moi-même.

Je garde mes yeux fermés car je ne veux pas voir qui me touche. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est mon ennemi, un mangemort, l'homme qui est responsable de tant d'horribles actes et je le laisse me toucher. Je repousse ses pensées hors de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas penser maintenant à ces horreurs ou alors je vais craquer et par conséquent, je ne verrai plus jamais ma famille.

Je dois être forte. Je vais être forte. Je suis une Weasley après tout. Non, je suis une Malfoy, me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête.

J'essaie de me détendre mais il y a trop de choses qui tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Je sens sa main qui est encore entre mes cuisses mais je ne ressens rien d'autre. Je suis quelque peu engourdie.

Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes alors qu'il se positionne entre mes jambes. J'ouvre les yeux et le fixe ses deux billes grises. Pendant un instant, il semble hésiter mais son habituel masque impassable reprend le contrôle sur son visage. Son érection se presse contre moi et je me raidis encore plus, alors que je veux me détendre mais mon corps n'obéit pas à mes ordres.

« Cela va faire mal », murmure t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'intensifier le baiser et de commencer à me pénétrer.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres, la douleur me submerge. Je me sens comme déchirée en deux, je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de bloquer celle-ci quand il entre complètement en moi. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes et un faible sanglot s'échappe de ma bouche.

Il s'immobilise et je sens sa main qui m'enlève une mèche de cheveux de mon visage mais je ne ressens que de la douleur. Quand finalement, il commence à bouger, je me mords la lèvre inférieure afin de me distraire de tout ce mal qu'il me provoque. Ses mouvements sont lents et prudents mais mon corps est tout simplement trop tendu.

Je laisse s'échapper un autre gémissement et il cesse de bouger. J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde au fond de siens qui sont gris. Son visage est vide de toute émotion mais il y a quelque chose dans ceux-ci, quelque chose proche de la compassion.

Je sens qu'il se retire doucement de moi, son corps libère le mien puis il s'allonge à côté de moi sur le lit. Je le fixe, incapable de croire qu'il ait montré de la pitié. Il n'a pas joui et il s'est arrêté à cause de moi. En silence, il se jette sur lui un sort de nettoyage avant de m'ôter le sang entre mes cuisses.

« Je dois aller dans la salle de bains », dis-je alors que je tire la couverture pour me couvrir et je me lève du lit. Il me regarde calmement et ne dit pas un mot.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bains et ferme la porte derrière moi. Ma respiration est saccadée et je me laisse tomber à terre. J'attire mes jambes contre ma poitrine et je sanglote dans mes genoux.

Des vagues de honte me submergent, honte de ce que j'ai fait, honte de ce que j'ai laissé faire. Je me suis donnée à un mangemort, à l'homme que ma famille déteste le plus au monde, à un meurtrier, au plus fidèle des disciples de Voldemort.

Il est mon mari, me murmure une autre voix tranquillement. Je l'ai fait pour mes parents, pour mes frères. J'essaie de me réconforter moi-même mais je me sens encore comme une traîtresse. Je lui ai demandé de le faire, j'étais d'accord.

S'il m'avait forcé, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile parce que j'aurais pu lui reprocher, j'aurais pu le détester. Maintenant, je ne peux seulement me blâmer moi-même pour ce qui s'est passé.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et je m'arrête de pleurer. Avec hésitation, je lève la tête de mes genoux et je regarde l'homme qui se tient dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il me fixe et s'adosse à celle-ci, il ne porte que son slip noir.

« Avez-vous mal ? », demande t-il sur un ton non affecté mais il y a une once d'émotion dans ses yeux.

Je le contemple à travers mes yeux remplis de larmes et je secoue lentement la tête. La douleur est supportable et elle n'est certainement pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je pleure.

« Alors, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? », demande t-il, il semble ébahi.

Un rire amer s'échappe de ma bouche. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de comprendre, il ne comprendra jamais les angoisses qu'une conscience peut provoquer chez une personne.

« Vous ne comprenez pas et vous ne pourrez jamais le faire, parce que vous êtes un sans cœur », dis-je en chuchotant.

« Si vous le pensez », dit-il d'une voix traînante et saccadée. « Maintenant, venez. Je veux dormir. Nous devons nous lever de bonne heure demain matin pour aller à Azkaban. »

Il me prend par le bras et me remet sur mes pieds, puis il me mène dans la chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit, la couverture enveloppant encore mon corps. Il a un sourire méprisant sur son visage quand il m'enlève celle-ci et que ses bras me prennent par la taille.

Je ferme les yeux d'un air fatigué et je réalise que je commence à m'habituer peu à peu à sa proximité et cela me terrifie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous me donnez beaucoup de review, je publierai très prochainement le suivant.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	11. Mort et vie

Un grand merci à justiine, Sev, mel925, drayna, France, littlebettle, Vozrozhenyie, cafrime, RUBIKA666 et lumibd qui ont laissé une review pour le dixième chapitre.

Ce chapitre est assez sombre. J'ai eu quelques larmes en le traduisant. Préparez donc vos mouchoirs. Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mort**

**Chapitre 11 : Mort et vie**

J'ouvre les yeux, incapable de dormir plus longtemps alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé. J'entends sa respiration régulière à côté de moi, son souffle chaud glisse par-dessus mon épaule, son corps nu est pressé contre mon dos.

Un frisson descend le long de mon échine et je dois me retenir de ne pas tressaillir. Je n'ai jamais été réveillée avant lui, n'ai jamais senti sa proximité si réelle.

Je ne devrais pas être allongée à ses côtés. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser me toucher, ne devrait pas lui avoir… J'ai l'impression d'avoir la nausée. Ecœurée et sale, maintenant que la véritable étendue de mes actes vient me percuter. Maintenant que je l'ai laissé m'avoir une fois, il va vouloir me posséder sans cesse, me toucher tous les soirs.

Mon Dieu… Je ne peux pas… Je…

Prudemment, je me libère de son emprise, incapable de supporter longtemps sa proximité et l'idée d'avoir à nouveau à dormir avec lui. Je sens qu'il remue mais je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux après la nuit dernière. Je me lève du lit en hâte et me dirige vers la salle de bains, ignorant les picotements douloureux entre mes jambes. Je veux ignorer la douleur afin qu'elle disparaisse.

_Mais cela ne te rendra pas ton innocence… Tu as couché avec un Mangemort, tu l'as laissé te toucher, t'embrasser. Tu l'as laissé te posséder… comme une pute… et maintenant il va vouloir de nouveau coucher avec toi,_ me rappelle une petite voix dans ma tête et la nausée que j'avais retenue jusque-là me submerge violemment puis je vomis dans les toilettes. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues tandis que j'ai encore des haut-le-cœur.

Que suis-je devenue ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela est arrivé ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte sur le champ de bataille comme Harry, comme beaucoup de mes amis et de mes frères ? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de vivre alors que je veux mourir ? Pourquoi suis-je condamnée à vivre alors que les autres ont bénéficié d'une douce mort ? Pourquoi dois-je rester en vie alors que je veux que les ténèbres m'engloutissent, que la mort m'entraîne dans ses profondeurs ?

Douces ténèbres sans fin…

Agréable et infinie noirceur…

Calme et impénétrable engourdissement…

Tout cela m'est hors d'atteinte et le restera probablement toujours.

Si j'étais simplement égoïste, si je pouvais juste oublier ma famille…

Cela serait tellement plus facile.

Je pourrais tout simplement me trancher les veines des poignets et regarder mon sang s'écouler, comment le reste de ma vie s'échappera de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que le magnifique, noir et infini néant.

Je me relève du sol en marbre et me lave la bouche à fond. Je me regarde dans le miroir et les yeux qui me contemplent me semblent étrangers, le pâle visage qui est en face de moi n'est pas celui dont je me souviens. Je me sens étrangère à moi-même. Je ne ressens aucun attachement émotionnel à la créature que je vois dans le miroir.

Je soupire profondément, me détourne de mon reflet et marche lentement vers la douche. Je n'ai pas de temps pour m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je vais voir mes parents et mes frères dans quelques heures. Je dois faire comme si tout allait bien pour eux.

Je m'adosse contre le marbre frais de la cabine et tourne le robinet, laissant l'eau tomber sur mon corps pendant des heures, me semble-t-il. Je ferme les yeux et essaie d'apaiser le désarroi émotionnel qui me submerge. Je commence à me frotter le corps, à me nettoyer des souvenirs de la nuit dernière mais en vain. Les picotements sont toujours là pour me rappeler celle-ci.

Finalement, j'arrête l'eau, ouvre la cabine de douche et regarde la vapeur se répandre dans la salle de bains. Je m'arrête net, mes yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

Malfoy se tient debout à côté du lavabo, il ne porte que son slip noir et est en train de se laver les mains. Son regard est fixé sur moi à travers le miroir, il observe mon corps nu. Il se retourne, ses yeux gris sont intenses.

Je fais un pas en arrière et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Je sais que c'est stupide, car il m'a déjà vu nue auparavant, il m'a même touchée. Je détourne en hâte mon regard du sien, me sentant rougir de honte.

Soudain, il est en face de moi, je frémis involontairement et me demande ce qu'il va faire. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule nue et je pousse un léger petit cri, craignant qu'il veuille répéter les récents évènements, mais je lève les yeux, confuse, quand je réalise qu'il ne fait que déposer un peignoir sur mes épaules. Je le regarde, incrédule, mais son visage est impassible, ses émotions et pensées cachées derrière son masque.

Il soulève un de ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur. « Bien que j'apprécie regarder votre expression perdue, je dois prendre ma douche ou sinon nous serons en retard à notre rendez-vous à Azkaban », dit-il d'une voix traînante et moqueuse.

Je me recule aussitôt pour lui céder la place. Lentement, je sors de la salle de bains et m'assieds sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse. Je commence à brosser mes cheveux d'un air distrait, en essayant de comprendre Lucius Malfoy.

Je passe une longue robe d'été vert foncé et m'assieds sur le lit, en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Mes cheveux humides mouillent mon vêtement mais je n'ai pas de baguette pour le sortilège de séchage. Je me demande si je serai un jour autorisée à en avoir une autre. En fait, j'en doute.

Finalement, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre et Malfoy entre dans la chambre. Je le regarde et essaie de m'empêcher de rougir. Il a une serviette drapée autour de sa taille mais mes yeux sont fixés sur son avant-bras gauche où la hideuse marque est visible. Le symbole de ce qu'il est vraiment, c'est un rappel pour moi, si jamais je l'oubliais, même si je doute que cela puisse se produire. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'il est un meurtrier, un Mangemort.

Je détourne mes yeux quand il ôte sa serviette et fixe plutôt mes genoux.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher », dit-il sans émotion après quelques minutes. Je redresse ma tête et le regarde. Il porte sa coûteuse robe noire et une chemise blanche avec un col.

« Mes cheveux… Ils sont encore humides », dis-je en murmurant quand je me lève.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé un elfe de maison ? C'est leur travail de vous aider à vous préparer. »

Je hausse les épaules et me retiens de rétorquer quelque chose de méchant. Il fait un mouvement avec sa baguette et aussitôt mes cheveux sont séchés et coiffés.

Nous descendons les escaliers, nous dirigeons vers le hall d'entrée et entrons dans la cheminée.

« Vous devriez prendre une cape avec vous. Il fait froid à Azkaban », explique-t-il tandis qu'il en fait apparaître une et qu'il me la tend. L'instant d'après, nous disparaissons dans un tourbillon et arrivons dans un petit bureau avec des murs gris foncé.

La température semble avoir beaucoup baissé quand je pénètre dans la pièce. Je passe le vêtement pour me protéger du froid. Je remarque un homme assis derrière un bureau, son visage est couvert de cicatrices et ses cheveux sont marron foncé avec quelques mèches grises.

« Ah, Lucius. Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! », s'exclame celui-ci, révélant ainsi ses dents jaunes.

« Walden », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, le visage plein de dégoût. Les yeux de l'homme tombent sur moi et un sourire narquois apparaît sur sa face. Il fait quelques pas en ma direction en me regardant de bas en haut. Je recule quand il tend son bras vers moi, mais Malfoy est plus rapide et dresse sa canne entre Walden et moi, touchant l'homme à la poitrine avec celle-ci.

« Reste loin de ma femme, Walden », murmure-t-il d'une voix assassine.

« Je voulais juste la saluer », marmonne celui-ci.

« Je ne veux pas que tes sales pattes la touchent », dit Malfoy en se rapprochant de Walden. Il a presque une tête de plus que l'autre homme. « Conduis-nous auprès des Weasley. »

Mon cœur semble s'emballer un peu et je dois respirer profondément. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir, de ce que seraient devenus mes parents et mes frères. Qui sait ce qu'Azkaban leur a fait au cours de ces dernières semaines ?

Malfoy me prend le bras et nous marchons dans le couloir de la prison. Je commence à trembler et me rapproche de lui, le désespoir me submergeant. Seules quelques bougies donnent un peu de lumière et je peux difficilement savoir où je vais. L'air est humide, ce qui rend la respiration difficile.

Je suis Malfoy et l'autre homme à travers les couloirs, nous passons devant de vieilles portes en bois. Je me demande combien de personnes pourrissent dans ces cellules, combien de personnes avec qui j'étais à l'école sont condamnées à perdre la raison dans ce lieu. Je peux sentir les Détraqueurs bien que je ne les voie pas mais je sais qu'ils sont là et qu'ils attendent leurs prochaines victimes afin de leur ôter le peu d'espoir, de joie que leurs corps sans défense possèdent encore. Cela ne devrait pas être comme cela. Le côté obscur n'aurait jamais dû gagner. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Soudain, nous nous arrêtons et je regarde la porte devant moi, sachant qui se trouve là. Je ne peux pas le faire. Que vais-je leur dire ?

Je risque un coup d'œil vers Malfoy.

« Vos parents sont dans cette cellule mais vos frères sont dans la suivante », explique-t-il, la voix sans émotion.

« Puis-je y aller seule ? », dis-je, pleine d'espoir.

« Non, les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à rester seuls dans une cellule », déclare Walden.

« Tu peux t'en aller, Walden. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

« Mais… »

Malfoy lance un regard noir à l'autre homme, le défiant de continuer, mais ce dernier hoche finalement la tête et s'éloigne, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir. Malfoy ouvre la porte avec la clé que l'homme lui a donnée. J'entre dans la cellule et essaie d'habituer mes yeux à l'obscurité qui y règne. J'aperçois mes parents assis sur une couchette collée contre l'autre mur, ils me regardent avec des yeux fatigués et désespérés.

Mon estomac se resserre douloureusement et je dois me retenir pour ne pas craquer, éclater en sanglots, étrangler de mes propres mains Malfoy parce que tout cela est de sa faute. C'est pour ce monde-là que lui et son Lord se sont battus, qu'ils ont torturé et tué. C'est ce à quoi est censé ressembler leur monde magique.

Je peux seulement espérer qu'ils paieront un jour pour cela, qu'ils brûleront tous en enfer pour l'éternité.

« Vous avez dix minutes avant mon retour. » J'entends la voix de Malfoy derrière moi, cela me surprend et j'acquiesce d'un air absent. La porte se referme puis, avec hésitation, je fais un pas en direction de mes parents et les regarde avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Maman… Papa… », murmuré-je, incapable de retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. L'instant d'après, je sens les bras de ma mère qui m'enlacent, me pressent contre elle, son étreinte m'écrase et je me sens remplie par son amour et son affection.

« Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée… Maman… »

Des sanglots l'un après l'autre s'échappent de ma bouche, secouant mon corps, puis je sens également les bras de Papa autour de moi, ainsi que les larmes de Maman sur mes joues. Le corps de mon père tremble et j'aimerais pouvoir les aider. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les sauver, pour les sortir de cet endroit.

Je m'éloigne d'eux, regarde leurs pâles visages et vois la douleur et le désespoir dans leurs yeux.

Maman me donne un faible sourire mais je ne peux que contempler les cicatrices sur ses bras, les ecchymoses sur ses joues. Papa a perdu beaucoup de poids, il ressemble à un squelette. Ils ont déjà beaucoup changé et ils n'ont passé jusqu'à maintenant que quelques semaines dans cet enfer.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? », demande Papa craintivement en serrant les poings.

« Raconte-nous », supplie Maman.

Je détourne mon regard d'eux. « Rien », murmuré-je doucement. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu ne dois pas nous mentir. Ne nous dis pas que Lucius Malfoy te traite bien », dit Papa amèrement en s'asseyant sur la vieille couchette d'un air fatigué, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Vous devez être forts ou alors vous ne survivrez pas à Azkaban », dis-je fermement.

Maman me regarde, ses yeux me disent qu'ils ne veulent pas vivre mais mourir, qu'ils ont abandonné tout espoir.

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence et lui prends la main. « S'il vous plaît, soyez forts. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Il n'y a aucun espoir, Ginny », marmonne Papa, lugubre.

Je les fixe bouche bée, de nouvelles larmes s'écoulant sur mes joues. « Hermione a réussi à s'échapper. Je vais essayer de vous aider… N'abandonnez pas… »

« Cet endroit est cruel… C'est insupportable… », dit Maman dans sa barbe, en regardant les murs sales d'un air craintif.

« Sais-tu si Ron, Charlie et Percy sont encore en vie ? », demande finalement Papa.

Je les regarde et me souviens qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est Percy qui a trahi notre côté, sa propre famille. Je secoue la tête et déclare : « Non, je n'ai rien entendu sur eux… » Comment pourrais-je leur dire que leur propre fils les a trahi ? Cela les briserait. Cela leur ôterait le peu d'espoir qu'ils ont encore en eux.

Je ne peux pas leur faire cela. Je ne peux pas les blesser davantage.

Ils hochent leurs têtes, déçus, et restent immobiles sur leur couchette. Je me glisse entre eux, les laisse m'étreindre et profite de leur affection. Cela me fait tellement mal de les voir comme ça. Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aime doivent-ils souffrir ? Pourquoi ?

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, lève mon regard et rencontre deux yeux gris. Lentement, je me redresse, ne voulant pas donner à Malfoy le temps de dire quelque chose ou de mentionner Percy. Je me précipite vers lui, vois ses yeux dégoûtés sur mes parents. J'aimerais lui faire du mal, le tuer à cet instant précis. Heureusement, il ne dit rien du tout et referme la porte derrière nous. Sans rien dire, il me mène à la cellule suivante, l'ouvre et me fait signe d'y entrer.

Fred est assis dans un coin, fixant le sol, son corps est très maigre et ses vêtements sont couverts de sang. Finalement, mon regard tombe sur Bill qui est allongé sur la couchette, immobile, et ses yeux sont clos. Ma bouche devient très sèche et ma peur menace de m'étouffer.

Je me précipite vers mon frère aîné, m'agenouille à côté de lui, ne me préoccupant pas si je salis ma robe, si je m'écorche les genoux. Je lui touche gentiment la joue et chuchote : « Bill ? »

Lentement, très lentement, il ouvre les yeux. Ils sont vitreux, troubles, et sa tête est très chaude. Il doit avoir de la fièvre.

« Il est malade depuis quelques jours… sa jambe n'a pas l'air d'aller bien », explique Fred qui ne bouge pas de son coin.

Avec hésitation, je tends mon bras et arrive à déchirer la jambe de son pantalon. La bile me monte à la gorge, je pousse un petit cri et mets ma main devant ma bouche. Il a une profonde entaille dans le mollet et celle-ci est remplie de pus, les bords de la plaie sont presque noirs tout comme la peau tout autour et l'ensemble de la jambe semble enflammé. Je peux à peine respirer ; je lève mon regard de la blessure et regarde le pâle visage de Bill, sa vision est brouillée en raison de la fièvre.

Je me relève en tremblant, me retourne et regarde Malfoy qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui me fixe.

« Vous devez l'aider, s'il vous plaît, Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît. »

Il se dirige vers moi, ses yeux errent sur la blessure puis il passe sa baguette sur le corps de mon frère. Après quelques instants, il me regarde.

« Votre frère a une septicémie. Il est trop tard. Je ne peux pas l'aider. » Sa voix est très calme.

Je lève la tête et refuse d'admettre cela en saisissant sa robe désespérément.

« S'il vous plaît, il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous pourriez faire…S'il vous plaît, Lucius, s'il vous plaît », murmuré-je, mes sanglots m'étouffant presque.

Il me fixe, son expression est impassible mais il y a une once d'émotion dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux rien faire. »

Je laisse échapper un cri plein d'angoisse, tombe à genoux à côté de Bill et lui prends la main. Lentement, il tourne la tête, sa respiration est irrégulière. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son regard se pose sur moi et un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Ginny… », murmure-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible. Ma respiration devient saccadée et je lui serre la main afin de le rassurer.

« Oui. Je suis là, Bill. »

« Ginny… » Ses yeux se ferment pendant un moment avant qu'il ne les ouvre de nouveau pour me regarder.

« J'ai si froid, Gin… si froid… »

« Je sais, Bill », dis-je en tremblant, en me rapprochant de lui pour caresser ses cheveux humides sur son front. Je peux voir Malfoy qui nous observe avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Fred est encore assis sur le sol, immobile, contemplant le néant.

« Ginny… Est-ce que Fleur a eu son bébé… Est-ce que je suis papa ? », demande-t-il, et ma gorge semble se resserrer toute seule. J'ai complètement oublié Fleur. A-t-elle accouché ? Est-elle encore en vie ?

Je regarde Bill et vois son expression pleine d'espoir.

« Oui, elle va bien. Tu as eu une magnifique fille », dis-je en mentant et en réprimant les larmes qui veulent tomber.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage et il ferme les yeux, sa respiration devient superficielle.

Finalement, il me regarde de nouveau. « Bien. Maintenant, je peux partir en paix. Occupe-toi de Fleur et de notre fille quand je serai parti », demande-t-il faiblement.

J'acquiesce prestement et murmure : « Oui… mais tu vas aller bien… »

Il secoue la tête très légèrement et ses yeux se ferment doucement.

« Ginny, es-tu encore là ? J'ai si froid… », dit-il d'une manière presque inaudible.

Je lui serre fermement la main, les larmes s'écoulant librement sur mes joues. « Oui. Je suis là, Bill. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. »

« Dis… Dis à Fleur… que je l'aime », murmure-t-il en prenant une inspiration saccadée.

« Je le ferai. »

« Ginny… Gin… »

« Oui, Bill. Je suis là », chuchoté-je en sentant finalement son corps se détendre, le libérant ainsi du fardeau de la vie.

Maintenant, il est libre.

Je m'effondre, mon monde s'écroule sur moi et je me cramponne à Bill, à mon frère aîné, en sanglotant sur sa poitrine.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai vu tant de gens mourir, tant de gens que je connaissais, tant d'amis, mon propre frère.

Quand tout cela s'arrêtera-t-il ?

Je sais que je les reverrai de nouveau, un jour, nous serons tous réunis en un lieu où il sera permis d'espérer, où nous oserons être libres.

« Venez. Il est mort. » J'entends une voix douce mais elle semble si loin, très loin. Je sens une emprise sur mon bras et me débats contre elle, me cramponnant à Bill.

« Venez. »

On me remet sur mes pieds mais mes jambes ne me supportent pas. Toutes mes forces m'ont quittée au moment où Bill est mort. Mon bien-aimé, attentionné, protecteur et drôle frère.

Parti.

Pour toujours.

Malfoy me prend dans ses bras et j'enfouis mon visage dans sa robe, trop bouleversée pour m'en soucier. Je sens qu'il marche à travers les couloirs mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est pleurer, porter le deuil de toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, nous entrons dans la cheminée et l'instant d'après, l'air humide d'Azkaban a disparu. Je peux de nouveau respirer mais je ne le veux pas. Je veux juste cesser de le faire, voir de nouveau Bill. Je sens un doux matelas sous moi et une couverture sur mon corps, les ténèbres engloutissant mon esprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit et me frotte les yeux. Je regarde la grande horloge comtoise et constate que c'est le début de l'après-midi. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais cette fois je ne pleure pas. Je suis vide, je n'ai aucune larme à verser. Je me sens engourdie.

Je repousse la couverture de mon corps et me rappelle la promesse que j'ai faite à Bill. Je dois découvrir où se trouve Fleur.

Comme en transe, je traverse les couloirs, descends les escaliers et entre dans la bibliothèque où Malfoy passe généralement ses après-midi. Il lève les yeux de son livre quand je pénètre dans la pièce.

Je me dirige vers lui. « Où est Fleur ? », dis-je sans ambages.

Il pose son livre et m'observe attentivement. « Elle est avec Dolohov », explique-t-il l'air de rien, comme s'il parlait du temps.

« J'ai besoin de la voir… s'il vous plaît… »

Il soupire, exaspéré, et se lève. « Je suis fatigué de visiter toute votre pitoyable famille », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je ne peux supporter ses si cruelles paroles alors qu'il a vu mourir mon frère il y a seulement quelques heures.

« Ne… Ne les insultez pas… », murmuré-je.

« Ecoutez-moi. C'est la dernière fois que nous allons voir quelqu'un, compris ? »

Je hoche la tête, le suis dans le hall d'entrée puis en dehors de la maison.

« Nous allons transplaner », dit-il sans émotion en me saisissant le bras. La pression du transplanage m'assomme presque mais je me ressaisis. J'ouvre les yeux et contemple un petit manoir, qui ne fait même pas la moitié de la taille de celui des Malfoy.

Malfoy se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, frappe dessus à deux reprises puis me donne un regard plein de reproches mais je m'en fiche totalement.

La porte s'ouvre et un grand homme avec des cheveux blond foncé nous regarde.

« Lucius ? Que fais-tu ici ? », demande Dolohov, surpris mais qui nous laisse entrer sans attendre la réponse.

« Ma femme voudrait voir Fleur Delacour. Elle est ici, n'est-ce pas ? », demande Malfoy.

Dolohov acquiesce, son expression s'assombrit. « Oui. Je n'aurai pas dû la prendre. Elle est enceinte, ses contractions ont commencé. Je ne peux pas m'en servir à quoi que ce soit. »

« Où est-elle ? », crié-je.

« Elle est dans la chambre d'ami. Ses contractions ont commencé hier matin, je l'ai donc enfermée dans la pièce et jeté un 'silencio' parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ses cris plus longtemps. »

Je le fixe, choquée, incapable de croire ce que je viens d'entendre, et même Malfoy semble un peu étonné par sa déclaration.

« Lui as-tu envoyé un guérisseur ou un elfe de maison pour s'occuper d'elle ? », demande-t-il mais Dolohov secoue la tête et répond : « Non, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je me fiche si elle et le gosse meurent. »

« Amène-nous à elle », ordonne Malfoy.

Nous suivons Dolohov à travers sa maison jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une porte en bois. Il ôte le 'silencio' et déverrouille celle-ci mais tout est silencieux. Et s'ils étaient morts ? Je prends une profonde inspiration et lutte contre la peur qui m'envahit.

Je pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce. Je porte ma main à ma bouche, essaie de me retenir de vomir à la vue de la scène qui est devant moi. J'avance avec hésitation à l'intérieur de la chambre, mes yeux errant sur le lit. Fleur est étendue sur celui-ci, la couverture sur elle est imbibée de sang, ses yeux sont ouverts, sans vie. Son abdomen n'est pas recouvert et un bébé tout barbouillé de sang se trouve juste à côté d'elle, immobile.

Une autre morte. Encore du sang.

Je me demande quand tout cela s'arrêtera.

Pourquoi ?

Une question que je me pose trop souvent récemment, une question qui me hantera toute ma vie.

Je sens Malfoy qui se tient à côté de moi, je jette un coup d'œil vers lui et vois son masque impassible vaciller légèrement. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de l'horreur dans ses yeux, même un homme froid comme lui ressent quelque chose quand il voit une telle scène et cela me réconforte en fait. Dolohov semble complètement indifférent, ne se souciant pas si une mère et son enfant sont morts à cause de lui.

Je suis en colère, tellement en colère. Il les a tués, c'est sa faute.

Du coin des yeux, je remarque un mouvement sur le lit et tourne ma tête dans sa direction. Je me précipite vers celui-ci et en effet, je peux voir les minuscules bras de la petite fille s'agiter un peu, son cordon ombilical la relie encore à sa mère décédée. Je prends l'enfant, la sens remuer et lentement elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est très froide et est entièrement recouverte de sang. La pensée que la pauvre petite fille a passé des heures à côté de sa mère morte me fait frissonner.

« Lucius », dis-je désespérément.

Il se dirige vers moi, ses yeux sont rivés sur le bébé dans mes bras. « Vous devez couper le cordon ombilical. »

Il pointe sa baguette vers celui-ci qui disparaît dans les airs, mais il ne dit toujours rien.

« Où est la salle de bains ? », dis-je impatiemment et Dolohov désigne une porte. Je me précipite vers celle-ci et remplit le lavabo d'eau chaude. Prudemment, je nettoie le corps de la petite fille de tout ce sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux verts, les yeux de Bill, mes yeux, mais elle a les cheveux blonds de Fleur.

Une belle petite fille. J'aimerais que Bill puisse la voir. Il serait si fier.

Je m'arrache de mes pensées en réalisant qu'elle a besoin d'être nourrie. Je me retourne et vois Malfoy qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui m'observe attentivement.

« Elle a besoin d'être nourrie », murmuré-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Nous devons nous débarrasser de la gosse. Je ne vais pas m'occuper de cette chose », marmonne Dolohov en essayant de récupérer le bébé mais je recule et secoue la tête.

« Nous la prendrons avec nous », dis-je résolument.

Malfoy me regarde, incrédule mais je lui adresse un regard implorant. « S'il vous plaît, Lucius. C'est juste un bébé. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser se faire tuer. C'est une sang pur », chuchoté-je avec insistance. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le bébé pendant un moment avant qu'il ne hoche finalement la tête.

« Très bien », dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera content de compter une autre sorcière au sang pur dans ses rangs. »

« Elle m'appartient. C'est ma possession comme l'était sa mère. Vous devez me l'acheter », dit Dolohov.

Si je ne tenais pas le bébé, je tuerais ce salaud de mes propres mains. Comment ose-t-il ? Il est responsable de la mort de Fleur et maintenant il demande son paiement.

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'amincissent et je peux voir une lueur sombre dans ses yeux gris.

« Tu ne recevras pas une Noise et estime-toi heureux que je ne te jette pas un Doloris pour avoir eu l'audace de me suggérer quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est mon droit… », s'exclame Dolohov mais Malfoy l'arrête en levant la main.

« Je te préviens, Antonin », siffle-t-il doucement, ce qui fait reculer l'autre homme. Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur son visage aristocratique.

« Voilà qui est mieux », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Malfoy prend ma main, me dirige hors de la maison et me presse contre son corps.

« Vous devez me tenir fermement, vous et l'enfant, ou alors je ne pourrais pas nous transplaner tous ensemble », explique-t-il.

J'acquiesce, serre bien la petite fille dans mes bras. Je sens la pression du transplanage sur mon corps puis nous nous retrouvons dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Elle pleure doucement et je la berce gentiment.

« Tout va bien, Victoire », murmuré-je en l'appelant par le prénom que Bill et Fleur avaient choisi s'ils avaient une fille. « Tu es en sécurité. »

Je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Malfoy et espère désespérément que mes paroles seront vraies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes encore là et que vous avez au moins versé une larme. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous êtes comme Dolohov, un impitoyable et vraiment insensible Mangemort…

Ah, si toutes les personnes qui ont été émues par ce chapitre me donnaient une review, je serais submergée par celles-ci…

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	12. L'enfant et le monstre

Un grand merci à Aurore B, Zelenill, Justiine, drayna, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Mumtaz, Vozrozhdenyie, yue-kizu, RUBIKA666, Opalle et Ginny25 qui ont laissé une review pour le onzième chapitre.

J'espère que vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions de la dernière fois. Je vous signale que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre publié par Sephora85. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à traduire et vous serez au même niveau que les lecteurs anglophones.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mort**

**Chapitre 12 : L'enfant et le monstre**

Victoire pleure en silence, ses joues roses sont couvertes de larmes et ses yeux verts me fixent. Je la berce dans mes bras et essaie de la calmer. Je sais qu'elle doit avoir faim mais je me sens un peu perdue sur ce qu'il faudrait faire. En effet, l'étendue de mes responsabilités m'effraie, cela me rend statique.

« C'est votre boulot de vous occuper de l'enfant. Je suis trop pris pour me soucier de ses besoins », dit Lucius sur un ton qui me met en garde, ses yeux me disant ce qu'il entend par affaires.

Je hoche la tête et tenter de réprimer la montée de ma peur à l'idée d'élever un enfant. Comment suis-je censée m'occuper d'un bébé alors que j'arrive à peine à le faire pour moi-même ? Parfois, j'ai même l'impression d'être encore une enfant. Lucius ne m'aidera pas, il me l'a clairement dit.

J'entends des pas et tourne la tête en direction du bruit ; je soupire presque quand je vois Alvara se précipiter vers nous avec une expression pleine de surprise en voyant le bébé dans mes bras.

« Un enfant ? », demande-t-elle curieusement, ses yeux allant de Lucius vers moi.

« Oui, la mère de l'enfant est morte. La petite fille grandira au manoir Malfoy », explique-t-il sèchement avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Je ne suis pas vraiment triste qu'il soit parti. En fait, je ne lui fais pas confiance en ce qui concerne Victoire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal ou qu'il ne la tuera pas si elle devient un fardeau. Il est tellement impassible que cela me fait peur.

Alvara se met à côté de moi et caresse gentiment la joue de Victoire avec son pouce, elle a un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une jolie petite fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Victoire. Sa mère était française et elle voulait l'appeler Victoire », répondis-je en essayant de retenir la tristesse qui menace de me submerger à la pensée de Fleur.

Je ne mentionne pas Bill parce que je sais que je vais craquer si je prononce son prénom, si je me rappelle ce qui lui est arrivé, si je me souviens de ce qu'est devenue ma merveilleuse famille. Tant de choses terribles se sont produites depuis la victoire du côté obscur et je sais que c'est seulement le commencement. Aussi longtemps que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts seront au pouvoir, des choses horribles arriveront tous les jours, des gens mourront, des familles seront séparées, des vies seront détruites. Je repousse toutes ces sombres pensées hors de mon esprit.

« Je pense qu'elle a faim et a besoin de vêtements », dis-je, heureuse d'avoir Alvara pour me soutenir.

« Nippy ! », crie-t-elle. « Apporte quelques vieux vêtements de Drago », ordonne-t-elle. Nippy obéit aussitôt alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine au bout de la pièce.

Je m'assieds avec Victoire dans les bras, et regarde d'un air fatigué Alvara préparer un biberon pour elle. Je suis si contente qu'elle m'aide, car je n'ai aucune expérience avec les jeunes enfants. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire et je ne pouvais pas non plus aller demander de l'aide à Lucius. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'il ait pu être un père attentionné pour Drago, j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire qu'il laissait les autres s'occuper de son fils.

Je suis arrachée à mes pensées quand Alvara me tend le biberon et qu'elle me donne un sourire encourageant. Elle prend place sur la chaise à côté de moi et m'observe patiemment.

Je contemple Victoire et porte la tétine à sa petite bouche. Je retiens ma respiration et espère qu'elle va accepter le biberon. Après quelques essais, elle commence à boire avidement comme un loup affamé. Je souris, toute contente qu'elle boive, et certains de mes soucis s'estompent.

« Pensez-vous que je sois capable d'élever un enfant ? », demandé-je avec hésitation, ma voix semble presque apeurée même à mes propres oreilles. Je continue à contempler l'enfant dans mes bras, n'osant pas regarder Alvara dans les yeux, inquiète de voir le doute dans les siens.

Je sens une main chaude tapoter doucement mon épaule.

« Je suis sûre que vous ferez un excellent travail, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais toujours là pour vous. J'ai vu grandir Drago et je serai très heureuse de voir cette petite fille faire de même dans ce manoir. »

J'espère qu'elle a raison, que je serai assez forte pour m'occuper de Victoire. J'espère être capable d'être une mère pour elle, de prendre la place de Fleur. C'est une tâche si importante et si difficile que cela me fait peur plus que tout autre chose au monde.

Je veux faire de mon mieux parce que je le dois à Fleur et à Bill. Je sais qu'ils auraient fait de même pour moi. J'ai encore peur de ne pas être en mesure de protéger Victoire, que je n'arrive pas à la maintenir en sécurité dans cet horrible nouveau monde.

Je sais que personne n'est en sécurité, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Etouffant un bâillement, j'observe d'un air fatigué Victoire qui continue à boire son biberon avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

Nippy transplane dans la cuisine, s'incline très bas, ses minces petits bras tiennent un tas de vêtements.

« Nippy a trouvé les vêtements », dit-elle en couinant.

« Merci, Nippy. Apporte-les en haut dans l'ancienne nursery. Nous y irons un peu plus tard », dit Alvara calmement.

Victoire finit son biberon puis Alvara et moi quittons la cuisine et montons les escaliers pour aller dans la nursery qui se trouve à l'étage. Alvara m'ouvre la porte et j'entre dans la pièce avec Victoire encore dans mes bras. Il y a là tout ce dont un enfant peut avoir besoin. Le berceau est de couleur blanche et non pas verte ou noire comme je l'avais prévu.

Tout le mobilier a des couleurs vives, ce qui donne à la pièce un aspect accueillant. Narcissa Malfoy a dû la meubler. Je ne peux pas imaginer que Lucius ait pu choisir des teintes si conviviales.

« La pièce est très près de notre chambre à coucher », murmuré-je en m'inquiétant que Victoire puisse pleurer la nuit et réveiller ainsi Lucius. Que fera-t-il si son sommeil est perturbé par l'enfant ?

« Oui, Narcissa Malfoy avait insisté pour avoir son enfant près d'elle », explique Alvara en tirant sur la couverture afin que je puisse mettre Victoire dans le berceau. La petite fille ferme déjà ses yeux, apparemment épuisée par ces dernières heures. Je la couvre de nouveau et la regarde, inquiète.

« Des sorts spéciaux ont été placés sur le berceau. Ils vous avertiront si quelque chose arrive à Victoire », annonce Alvara en voyant mon anxiété.

Je hoche la tête même si je ne me sens pas totalement rassurée par les sorts. Alvara et moi commençons à ranger les vêtements dans les tiroirs. Je l'écoute raconter des histoires sur l'enfance de Drago durant tout ce temps. Je suis surprise par l'affection que lui porte encore Alvara. Je ne me suis jamais entendue avec Drago mais apparemment il était capable d'être gentil, même s'il ne m'a jamais montré cette facette de sa personnalité.

Néanmoins, je ressens quelque chose proche de la tristesse quand je repense à sa mort. Tant de gens qui étaient avec moi à Poudlard sont morts, tant de gens qui avaient toute la vie devant eux. Je sais que je ne peux pas changer ce qui est fait mais j'espère que je peux donner un avenir à Victoire.

Après avoir nettoyé la pièce de toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des années, je vais dans ma chambre, complètement épuisée. Je veux seulement dormir.

Ne prenant pas la peine de me changer pour la nuit, je m'écroule sur le lit et ferme mes yeux fatigués. Lucius est probablement encore en train de travailler dans son bureau mais je m'en fiche. Je suis contente à chaque seconde qui s'écoule loin de sa présence. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche et le fait de penser que j'ai couché une fois avec lui me rend malade.

Ignorant ces horribles pensées, je me laisse submerger par le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai dormi. Peut-être une ou deux heures. Il n'est pas encore minuit mais je peux entendre les pleurs de Victoire dans la nursery.

Je m'assieds avec un air fatigué et décèle Lucius qui est en train de déshabiller à côté du chevet, il a une expression irritée sur le visage. Je me précipite hors de la pièce, ne voulant pas l'agacer davantage. Je me demande ce que veut Victoire. J'ouvre la porte de la nursery et m'approche du berceau où la petite fille pleure à chaudes larmes. Je la sors du lit et essaie de découvrir ce qui ne va pas chez elle. Mon nez détecte le problème assez rapidement et je change une couche pour la première fois de ma vie.

Bien que Victoire soit désormais propre, elle continue à pleurer et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'assieds sur une chaise et la berce dans mes bras en espérant que cela la calmera. Peut-être que sa mère lui manque, elle doit avoir réalisé que je ne suis pas la femme qui l'a mise au monde.

En essayant de ne pas me rendormir, je continue à la bercer et à lui chanter une berceuse que ma mère m'avait apprise quand j'étais toute petite. A mon grand soulagement, elle s'arrête de pleurer au bout de quelques instants et s'endort de nouveau. Prudemment, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, je me lève et la remets dans son berceau puis la couvre doucement avec la couverture.

Je sors de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et retourne dans ma chambre. J'hésite un peu quand je vois Lucius dans le lit en train de lire l'édition du soir de 'La Gazette du Sorcier'. J'avance en tremblant en direction du lit et m'inquiète en pensant qu'il voudra peut-être de nouveau me toucher. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter. Je me glisse entre les draps à côté de lui en essayant de laisser assez d'espace entre nous.

« Si l'enfant vous surmène, on peut toujours la donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Beaucoup de couples sont prêts à adopter des enfants », dit-il sans émotion en se rapprochant de moi.

« Non », rétorqué-je avec détermination en secouant la tête. « Je vais l'élever. »

« Très bien, mais ne négligez pas vos autres devoirs. Nous allons devoir assister à des soirées beaucoup plus souvent à l'avenir. Je n'irai pas seul juste parce que vous vous sentirez trop épuisée », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Je grimace intérieurement, ne voulant plus assister à ces rassemblements de Mangemorts qui ne sont que pure torture.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », murmuré-je amèrement en tirant la couverture sur moi.

Je l'entends poser son journal et me raidis immédiatement, effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait me faire, en me souvenant de la douleur de la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec lui. Quand je sens sa main sur ma taille, je dois me retenir de ne pas m'éloigner de lui mais je ne peux pas arrêter les tremblements de mon corps. Il m'attire vers lui, son souffle passant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Vous pouvez cesser de trembler. Je ne vais pas vous violer », dit-il d'une voix traînante et sarcastique, un sourire méprisant ornant son visage.

J'évite de répliquer quelque chose, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir un peu, ignorant le corps situé à côté du mien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au loin dans les profondeurs de ma tête, j'entends des pleurs et ceux-ci semblent croître. J'essaie d'ignorer cela, étant trop fatiguée pour bouger, mais le bruit ne cesse d'augmenter. Je tressaillis dans le lit en réalisant que ces pleurs ne sont pas un mauvais tour que me joue mon esprit mais qu'ils sont bien réels. Victoire est en train de pleurer dans la nursery.

Je me lève en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller Lucius, quand soudain je remarque qu'il n'est plus dans le lit. Je sens mon estomac se resserrer et cela me donne froid dans le dos. Je me précipite vers la porte, mon cœur s'emballe. Les pleurs de Victoire s'intensifient quand je me dirige vers la nursery. Et s'il lui faisait du mal ? Au moins, il ne l'a pas tuée sinon elle ne serait pas en train de pleurer. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas entendue plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi plus rapidement ?

J'arrive devant la nursery et ouvre avec hésitation la porte. J'ai presque peur de ce que je pourrais voir.

Lucius se tient à côté du berceau et contemple Victoire.

Je le regarde, hébétée, quand il tend les mains et sort Victoire de son lit. Il la tient à bout de bras et l'observe, impassible. Je retiens ma respiration et me tiens prête à intervenir mais il la prend simplement dans ses bras et la contemple calmement. Je peux voir les yeux de Victoire s'élargir et elle le regarde curieusement, puis cesse de pleurer.

« Bonne fille », marmonne-t-il doucement.

Je relâche ma respiration, complètement dépassée par ce que je vois. Il la berce gentiment dans ses bras et j'observe en silence ses paupières tomber et le sommeil la submerger de nouveau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, trop surprise par ce que je viens de voir. En effet, regarder Lucius Malfoy, un Mangemort, un meurtrier, bercer un enfant dans ses bras comme un père attentionné est tout simplement incroyable.

« Cessez de me fixer », siffle-t-il tranquillement en me faisant peur.

Je sursaute légèrement et le regarde avec des yeux élargis. Il repose Victoire dans son berceau et se tourne vers moi, ses sourcils se soulevant d'un air interrogateur.

« Pensiez-vous que j'allais la tuer pour avoir pleuré ? », demande-t-il d'un air moqueur en se rapprochant de moi.

Je le fixe.

« Vous êtes un Mangemort. Que dois-je attendre d'un homme tel que vous, qui torture et tue pour le plaisir ? »

Son expression s'assombrit tandis qu'il saisit mon bras, ses yeux gris perçant les miens.

« Je suis un Mangemort mais je ne suis pas un monstre », dit-il, en colère, alors que son emprise sur mon membre se resserre.

Je n'ose pas le contredire car il est déjà très courroucé.

C'est un monstre.

Il doit en être un.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelle ce que j'ai pu voir. Des images surgissent dans mon esprit et sur celles-ci je le vois tenir Victoire dans ses bras.

Il doit être un monstre, me dis-je sans cesse intérieurement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous vers le 10 juin pour le prochain chapitre.

Je remercie par avance toutes les personnes qui me laisseront une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	13. Conversations

Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, sevy, Zelenill, Justiine, cafrine, Mumtaz et Vozrozhdenyie qui ont laissé une review pour le douzième chapitre.

Voici le dernier chapitre publié par Sephora85, les lecteurs francophones sont donc au même niveau que leurs collègues anglophones.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mort**

**Chapitre 13 : Conversations**

Les deux dernières semaines ont été très stressantes et je suis si fatiguée que je peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Victoire a pleuré durant toutes les nuits depuis que je l'ai amenée à la maison. Je n'ai pu avoir qu'une ou deux heures de sommeil au cours de ces derniers jours et je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter cela.

J'aurais dû savoir que j'étais trop jeune pour m'occuper d'un enfant. Avant j'étais forte, mais on dirait que ma force m'a complètement quittée. Je sais que je dois l'être, et j'essaie vraiment, mais parfois j'aimerais simplement abandonner, fermer les yeux et attendre la fin, me jeter d'un des balcons qui se trouvent à l'étage supérieur, cesser de respirer pour toujours.

La seule chose qui me retient de faire cela est le fait que je sois la seule personne qui peut s'occuper de Victoire. Je ne pense pas que Lucius la garderait au manoir si je mourais, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est plus patient que je ne l'aurais pensé. Cela ne le dérange pas que Victoire pleure. Son comportement ne semble pas l'ennuyer et il dort comme si tout était silencieux dans la maison.

Etre un Mangemort lui a probablement appris à ignorer les pleurs et les cris.

Je soupire désespérément et continue à bercer le petit enfant dans mes bras en essayant de la faire arrêter de pleurer. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir bercée pendant une éternité mais elle est toujours éveillée et pleure bruyamment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes.

Alvara n'est pas à la maison car elle avait besoin d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne pouvait pas me dire ce qu'elle allait faire là-bas et je ne le lui ai pas demandé. Cela ne me regarde pas.

Lucius n'est pas au manoir car il devait s'occuper de différentes affaires. Il a été très occupé récemment et je l'ai à peine vu ces derniers jours, cela ne me dérange pas. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler et qui me soutiendrait, mais Lucius ne pourra jamais être cette personne.

Je me promène dans la maison avec Victoire dans les bras, quand je passe devant la porte où j'ai entendu un soir Lucius parler à une voix féminine. Je m'arrête, regarde la porte en bois et me demande ce qui se cache derrière. Je ne cesse de me poser cette question depuis que j'ai entendu la voix de cette femme.

Avec hésitation, je tends mon bras vers la poignée, la prend et la tourne afin d'ouvrir la porte. Je prends une profonde inspiration et pénètre dans la pièce, sachant que si Lucius me surprend, il sera furieux. La pièce ressemble à un bureau, dans un coin il y a un bureau, et à côté de celui-ci se trouvent des étagères avec des livres, mais ce qui attire mon attention, c'est le canapé qui se situe juste devant un grand tableau. Je retiens ma respiration en réalisant que la femme sur la toile est Narcissa Malfoy. Cela doit être elle, car elle est exactement comme dans les souvenirs que j'ai de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch et qui remontent à quelques années.

Elle me contemple puis ses froids yeux bleus se posent sur le bébé dans mes bras. Je continue à la regarder, à m'émerveiller de sa beauté. Je me demande si Lucius et elle ont été amoureux, en fait je ne peux pas m'imaginer que cet homme froid sache quelque chose de l'amour. Il ne peut pas savoir.

Je suis un peu surprise quand Narcissa Malfoy me sourit et commence à me parler.

« Vous devez être Ginny Weasley, et ce petit ange dans vos bras doit être Victoire », dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Je reste là, bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Vous voulez dire quelque chose ? », demande-t-elle finalement en continuant à sourire. Je hoche la tête.

« Umm… Oui… Je suis Ginny et voici Victoire. Comment le savez-vous ? »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je vais vous le dire, mais pouvez-vous encore vous rapprocher toutes les deux ? »

J'hésite et la fixe avec méfiance. Peut-être est-ce un piège. Je respire profondément et m'approche du tableau en rivant mon regard sur la femme sur la toile. Victoire n'a pas cessé ses pleurs et je me demande comment Madame Malfoy peut encore continuer à sourire alors que le bruit doit lui casser les oreilles.

J'arrive directement devant le tableau, en fait je me sens nerveuse d'être si près de la femme de Lucius. C'est seulement une peinture, mais je continue à me sentir bizarre. Je lève la tête avec anxiété et regarde au fond des yeux bleus de la femme plus âgée.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? », demande-t-elle gentiment.

Je regarde derrière moi, vois le canapé et réfléchis à sa proposition. Je veux m'asseoir car mes jambes ne me porteront plus longtemps. Je me sens si fatiguée, et mon corps aspire à faire une pause. Je me laisse tomber sur la canapé et ferme les yeux pendant un instant. Je continue à bercer Victoire mais celle-ci me fixe avec des yeux remplis de larmes et continue à pleurer encore plus fort.

« Voulez-vous me dire comment vous savez pour Victoire et moi ? », demandé-je à l'autre femme en la regardant curieusement, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Lucius m'a tout dit sur vous », répond-elle calmement.

« Je doute qu'il ait tout raconté », marmonné-je amèrement en luttant contre les larmes qui menacent de me submerger. Je ne laisserai pas mes souvenirs prendre le meilleur de moi-même. Je ne vais pas repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne le peux pas.

« Il me dit toujours tout », dit doucement Madame Malfoy tout en continuant à sourire gentiment.

« Ainsi donc il vous a dit qu'il m'a forcée à l'épouser, qu'il m'oblige à rester avec lui, qu'il a… couché avec moi ? Vous a-t-il raconté tout cela ? », crié-je, en colère, et je sens quelques larmes couler sur mes joues.

Son visage s'assombrit pendant un bref instant puis elle sourit de nouveau.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. Vous devez comprendre que la situation n'est pas facile pour lui non plus. »

Je perds mon calme, me lève d'un bond et lance un regard furieux à la femme blonde.

« Pas facile pour lui ? Je me fiche éperdument si cela lui est facile ou non ! C'est un assassin et un tortionnaire. C'est de sa faute si le monde magique est détruit, si des centaines de personnes ont trouvé la mort, si ma famille est anéantie ! », hurlé-je d'une manière hystérique, mais je m'en moque. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration. Victoire pleure encore plus fort qu'avant et je sais que je suis à deux doigts de craquer.

« Je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous », murmure Narcissa Malfoy d'une voix douce en me regardant avec compassion.

Je ne peux pas supporter sa pitié.

« Vous ne savez rien », chuchoté-je d'un ton mordant.

Elle ne dit rien et ne cesse de me fixer avec ses yeux bleus, et cela me met mal à l'aise.

« Peut-être devriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil dans le tiroir du bureau. Je me souviens que Lucius garde une potion calmante dedans. Vous pourriez en donner une goutte à Victoire afin qu'elle puisse dormir paisiblement pendant quelques heures », explique Madame Malfoy en changeant de sujet.

Je me lève aussitôt, me dirige vers le bureau et ouvre le tiroir. Il est plein de papiers et il y a toutes sortes de fioles. Je commence à fouiller parmi celles-ci et me demande lequel de ces flacons peut être la potion calmante.

« La potion a une couleur bleu foncé », dit finalement Narcissa Malfoy.

Je jette un coup d'œil à chaque fiole mais il n'y a pas de bleu parmi celles-ci. Je suis sur le point de refermer le tiroir quand je remarque une fine pièce en bois. Je la prends immédiatement et mes yeux s'élargissent quand je réalise que c'est une baguette que j'ai entre mes doigts, et cela me fait beaucoup de bien. Certaines forces semblent revenir en moi par le simple fait de tenir ce morceau de bois dans ma main.

Je sens encore les yeux de Narcissa Malfoy posés sur moi. Je cache discrètement la baguette dans la poche de ma robe, referme en hâte le tiroir et regarde la femme plus âgée.

« Il n'y a pas de potion calmante dans le tiroir », dis-je.

Je retourne à la place que j'occupais un peu plus tôt et réfléchis à la manière d'utiliser cette baguette à mon avantage. Je suis certaine que c'est celle de Narcissa Malfoy.

« C'est très dommage, mais je connais une berceuse qui la calmera », déclare Madame Malfoy.

Je suis encore assise sur le canapé, occupée à bercer Victoire quand Narcissa commence à chanter. Je ferme les yeux et écoute sa voix apaisante. Victoire cesse de pleurer et commence à respirer régulièrement. Lentement, je me sens moi-même glisser dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup, je tressaillis et fixe toute étonnée Lucius qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard est meurtrier et ses yeux ressemblent à des fentes.

« Je vous avais interdit de venir ici ! », grogne-t-il en avançant lentement vers moi et Victoire qui recommence à pleurer.

« Lucius », déclare doucement Narcissa Malfoy. « Ne sois pas si sévère avec elle. »

Il ne semble pas l'écouter car il continue à se rapprocher de moi. Je me lève d'un bond et presse Victoire contre mon corps, prête à la protéger. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, tire la baguette de ma poche et la pointe vers Lucius.

Il arrête son mouvement et contemple froidement le morceau de bois, pas du tout intimidé. Sa propre baguette se retrouve dans sa main sans que je remarque quoi que ce soit, et ma respiration devient difficile en raison de ma peur. Je fais un autre pas en arrière et mon dos rencontre le mur. Je continue à pointer ma baguette vers lui mais ma main tremble tellement que le sort le raterait probablement.

« N'approchez pas », murmuré-je. « Je ne vous laisserai pas nous faire du mal, à Vicky et à moi. »

« Vous osez lever une baguette contre moi », chuchote-t-il dans un murmure plein de fureur, ses yeux ayant pris une teinte de gris plus foncée. Je ne vais pas abaisser ma baguette sachant que dès je ferai cela, il me ferait du mal.

« Je ne tolère pas votre désobéissance », siffle-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Je suis prête à contrecarrer le sort qu'il va me jeter, mais avant que je puisse réagir et sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il a fait, Victoire disparaît de mon bras et réapparaît une seconde plus tard sur le sien. Je pousse un petit cri et la regarde avec des yeux ronds pleurer dans ses bras.

« Puisque vous semblez si peu disposée à accepter mon autorité, je vais devoir vous montrer que je ne tolère pas votre impudence », siffle-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce avec Vicky sur son bras.

Je laisse tomber la baguette et le suit, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, celle-ci se referme devant moi en me barrant le chemin. Je commence à la marteler en pleurant.

« Lucius, s'il vous plaît ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne vous désobéirai plus ! S'il vous plaît ! » hurlé-je, mais je n'entends plus les pleurs de Victoire ni les pas de Lucius. Tout est absolument silencieux dans la maison, même Narcissa Malfoy a quitté son tableau.

Je me précipite vers la baguette, la prends et essaie désespérément d'ouvrir la porte par magie mais rien ne se passe. Je suis prise au piège et Victoire est entre ses mains. Je peux difficilement respirer en raison de mon inquiétude, de ma peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Cela m'étouffe presque. Lentement, je m'affaisse sur le sol et tire mes jambes vers moi et me mets à pleurer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé lorsque j'entends de nouveau des pas dans le couloir. Je lève ma tête de mes genoux et regarde fixement la porte qui s'ouvre un moment plus tard. Lucius se tient dans l'embrasure, mais Victoire n'est plus dans ses bras. Je me remets sur mes pieds et l'implore du regard pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il lui a fait. « Où est Vicky ? », lui demandé-je craintivement.

Il se dirige vers moi, me prend par le bras, me tire hors du bureau et me pousse en direction de notre chambre.

« Il est tard et je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre mot sortir de votre bouche, est-ce clair ? », grogne-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

Je le fixe, voulant juste qu'il me dise où est Vicky, mais il reste silencieux.

« Où… » Je commence à parler puis je m'arrête en voyant ses yeux qui se plissent.

« Dois-je me répéter ? », demande-t-il froidement en me poussant en avant afin que je tombe sur le lit. Je secoue la tête et sens encore plus de larmes s'écouler le long de mes joues.

« Je vais aller dans la salle de bains, et à mon retour, je veux que vous soyez habillée pour la nuit et allongée dans le lit. »

Je le regarde se diriger vers ladite pièce en me laissant seule. Je me remets sur mes pieds et commence à me déshabiller. Je tremble tant que j'ai des difficultés à passer la chemise de nuit par-dessus ma tête. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est penser à Victoire. L'idée qu'il ait pu lui faire du mal, ou même la tuer, me prive du peu de force que je possédais encore en moi.

Je me couche dans le lit en tremblant et tire à moi la couverture, puis fixe la porte de la salle de bains avec anxiété. Quand Lucius revient dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, son visage est vide de toute émotion et cela ne me donne aucune indication sur ce qui est arrivé à Victoire. J'ai très envie de le lui demander mais je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas et qu'il y a de fortes chances que je le mette en colère.

Je reste silencieuse alors que je le regarde se coucher dans le lit à côté de moi. J'espère encore qu'il me dira ce qu'il lui a fait mais il ne prononce pas le moindre mot. Au lieu de cela, il éteint les lumières et ignore complètement ma présence. Dès que l'obscurité m'enveloppe, je commence à sangloter en silence, ayant peur de mettre Lucius en colère.

Il ne réagit pas du tout, son dos est tourné vers moi.

Il a été gentil avec Vicky jusqu'à présent, mais si la colère l'a submergé et qu'il l'a tuée ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que ma curiosité a causé la mort de Vicky. Après avoir pleuré pendant quelques minutes, je l'entends laisser échapper un grognement de colère et il se retourne vers moi.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, cessez de pleurer. Je veux dormir un peu », siffle-t-il.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à Victoire », murmuré-je sur un ton implorant en ayant renoncé à toute dignité qui était en moi.

« Elle dort dans la nursery. Je ne lui ai rien fait mais si vous continuez à me désobéir, cela pourrait changer », dit-il d'une voix traînante et menaçante.

J'arrête de pleurer.

« Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal ? », demandé-je, pleine d'espoir, et je réalise qu'il a juste voulu me faire peur un peu plus tôt quand il m'a pris Victoire.

« Non, je ne lui ai rien fait. Maintenant, dormez ! »

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à m'endormir cette nuit-là, voulant juste aller voir Victoire pour constater que tout allait bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de l'entendre pleurer pendant la nuit. Je me lève immédiatement quand ses pleurs résonnent à travers le manoir et me précipite vers la nursery. Je la presse fermement contre moi, heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas eu à subir les conséquences de mon comportement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants, Lucius ne mentionna pas du tout l'incident et je n'osai pas l'interroger au sujet du tableau de sa femme, ayant trop peur de le mettre de nouveau en colère.

Il est parti travailler toute la journée et je commence à me sentir un peu seule dans cet immense manoir car Alvara n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour parler avec moi.

Je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il est déjà plus de minuit mais en fait je n'arrive pas à dormir. Lucius n'est pas encore rentré mais cela ne sera pas la première fois qu'il ne rentre pas du tout durant la nuit.

La poignée qui tourne capte mon attention et je me retourne en voyant Lucius pénétrer dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'élargissent quand je remarque sa robe déchirée et ses cheveux décoiffés. C'est en hésitant que je me lève de l'appui de la fenêtre et me rapproche de lui avec un air curieux.

Je le regarde se laisser tomber sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur. J'hésite, n'étant pas certaine qu'il veuille que je l'aide ou non. Je décide qu'il vaut mieux jouer la femme attentionnée, vais en sa direction et m'arrête en face de lui.

Ses yeux sont clos et il respire profondément par le nez. Je remarque une horrible brûlure sur son épaule gauche. Rassemblant tout mon courage, j'essaie de lui ôter sa robe. Ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et me regardent d'un air las. Je cesse mon mouvement et attends qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais il hoche simplement la tête. Je lui enlève son vêtement, puis m'arrête et me demande si je dois lui déboutonner sa chemise pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la blessure.

C'est avec des mains tremblantes que je commence à défaire un par un les boutons jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui ôter son vêtement en laissant apparaître un torse pâle et musclé. La brûlure de son épaule est bien plus grande que je ne l'avais pensé car elle descend dans le dos. Ses yeux restent clos comme s'il essayait de bloquer la douleur. Je me retourne, vais chercher dans la salle de bains un baume guérissant et ouvre le flacon.

Il ne réagit toujours pas et je me demande s'il a perdu connaissance, mais sa respiration est encore normale. J'ai un autre moment d'hésitation avant d'étaler le baume vers son épaule et de commencer à masser sa peau brûlée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si douce, il mériterait d'avoir mal, mais en fait je ne peux pas me résoudre à être insensible. Il a été gentil avec moi, du moins aussi gentil qu'un salaud au cœur froid peut l'être, et je ne veux pas de nouveau le mettre en colère.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement alors que je masse sa peau avec le baume. Il me regarde presque curieusement. Je ne dis rien et attends patiemment que la blessure commence à guérir tout doucement.

Je me demande s'il y a eu un combat entre les Mangemorts et la résistance, et si c'est la raison pour laquelle il est blessé. S'il avait été blessé en tuant un de mes amis ou un de mes frères qui sont en fuite ? Dois-je aider l'homme qui vient de tuer des innocents ?

Je respire profondément et essaie de chasser ces indésirables pensées de ma tête.

« Qui vous a blessé ? », lui demandé-je d'un air innocent en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

« Le dragon qui pendant des décennies a protégé Gringotts s'est échappé ce matin. Quelques uns d'entre nous et moi-même avons passé toute la journée à essayer d'attraper cette foutue bête », dit-il d'une voix traînante qui semble déjà un peu plus forte.

J'acquiesce et dissimule un soupir de soulagement.

« Et l'avez-vous attrapé ? », lui demandé-je tout en continuant à masser son épaule qui est désormais presque complètement guérie.

« Oui, nous l'avons fait, mais nous avons dû le tuer car il nous aurait tous brûlés vifs si nous ne l'avions pas fait », explique-t-il calmement en me regardant intensément.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, presque mélancolique. Je suis un peu surprise quand il me prend par le bras, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer mon massage. Je le fixe d'un air interrogateur et laisse échapper un petit cri quand il m'attire sur ses genoux. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, et ma chemise de nuit glisse, révélant ainsi mes cuisses. Mes mains se posent sur ses épaules pour me stabiliser alors que mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Je sens ses mains qui commencent à caresser doucement mon dos, elles se déplacent de bas en haut en dessinant de petits cercles avec les doigts. Je me détends sous ses caresses. J'ai depuis un certain temps envie d'une proximité physique et accepte donc son toucher, même si je ne devrais pas. Peut-être que si j'imagine que c'est quelqu'un autre, cela serait agréable.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent et je ferme les yeux en laissant sa langue entrer dans ma bouche. Je mets toute mon énergie dans ce baiser et essaie de tout oublier autour de moi. J'ai besoin d'une proximité, et étant donné qu'il est le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose pour moi, je ne refuse pas son toucher. Ses mains errent sur mes cuisses nues, ce qui provoque des frissons le long de mon dos.

Il se laisse tomber en arrière et m'attire avec lui. Je me retrouve étendue sur sa poitrine tandis que mes jambes le chevauchent au niveau de ses hanches. Ses mains glissent sur mon dos nu puis vont dans ma culotte où elles saisissent mes fesses afin de me presser encore plus contre lui. Je sens quelque chose qui durcit sous moi et cela me fait peur. Je me souviens encore de la douleur de la première fois et pense que je ne suis pas prête à répéter cela.

Il doit avoir senti que je me suis raidie parce que, lentement, ses mains reviennent sur mon dos et il cesse de m'embrasser et ferme les yeux. Je le regarde respirer profondément, comme s'il essayait de se contrôler.

Avec hésitation, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoute les battements de son cœur qui se calme peu à peu. En fait, cela me détend de ressentir sa chaleur et d'entendre son rythme cardiaque car cela me montre que je suis encore en vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre que Sephora85 reprenne sa plume.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	14. La fin n'est que le commencement

Un grand merci à Aloyse Anastasy, sevy, Zelenill, Caramelise et Vozrozhdenyie qui ont laissé une review pour le treizième chapitre.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **Until the day you die

**Titre en français** : Jusqu'au jour de ma mort

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a gagné et Ginny Weasley est donnée en tant qu'esclave à Lucius Malfoy. Cette histoire est racontée selon le point de vue de Ginny Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jusqu'au jour de ma mort**

**Chapitre 14 - La fin n'est que le commencement **

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, que les ténèbres s'abattent sur tout le monde sorcier et celles-ci s'imposent lentement sur le monde Moldu, que l'obscurité est en train de prendre possession de tout mon être et je ne suis pas assez forte pour la combattre. Ce monde où la haine, l'envie et la cupidité sont considérées comme des qualités et même des vertus, ce monde-là ne sera jamais le mien, car je n'arriverai jamais à le transformer en un lieu où je me sentirai en sécurité ou même heureuse.

Parfois, quand je regarde dans les yeux verts de Victoire, je me demande si ses parents auraient voulu la voir grandir dans un tel endroit, si mon frère avait imaginé une telle vie, quand il m'avait fait promettre de m'occuper d'elle et de son épouse. Fleur est morte et Victoire est en vie, mais parfois, je pense que Fleur et Bill sont dans un meilleur endroit que leur fille et moi.

Je tiens à la garder en sécurité, la tenir éloigner des horribles crimes et de la haine mais comment faire si je ne peux même pas garantir ma propre sécurité ?

Des mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière bataille, depuis la victoire du mal en personne, et même si je pensais que c'était impossible, la situation s'est encore dégradée depuis les premières semaines du règne des mangemorts. Les gens qui n'ont que les pires qualités, qui ne comprennent pas l'amour, la compassion ou la pitié, ces gens-là sont censés faire travailler le monde sorcier mais tout ce qu'ils font, c'est lutter les uns contre les autres pour l'argent, le pouvoir et l'appréciation de Voldemort. Maintenant que la résistance et les opposants au côté obscur sont quasi inexistants, les mangemots ont commencé à s'opposer les uns les autres dans leurs désirs aveugles de réussite.

Je me demande comment ils parviennent encore à garder le Ministère en main en dépit de toutes les luttes de pouvoir qui ont lieu au sein des rangs les plus élevés des fidèles de Voldemort. Ce monde est en train de sombrer dans l'obscurité et ses habitants le suivent.

Il y a eu quelques moments au cours des dernières semaines où j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être apprendre à vivre avec ce nouveau monde, que je pourrais même apprendre à tolérer la proximité de Lucius, mais les quelques aperçus de l'humanité que j'ai entrevu en lui n'étaient rien d'autre que l'effet de mon imagination, de mon esprit désespéré, de quelqu'un qui recherche la lumière et l'espoir dans la plus sombre des âmes. Peut-être y a-t-il un peu d'humanité et de bien dans les profondeurs de son âme mais je suis trop fatiguée et trop faible pour les rechercher et je sais qu'il ne se permettra jamais de montrer cette partie de lui-même quand il a besoin d'être impitoyable et cruel afin d'avoir plus de pouvoir.

Depuis que les luttes de pouvoir ont commencé au sein du Ministère, il n'a été là que pendant quelques heures la nuit et il est même devenu plus froid qu'auparavant. Il ne me parle pas et s'il le fait c'est pour me crier dessus ou me menacer. Je n'aurai pas pensé que ces luttes pour le pouvoir puissent encore assombrir davantage son âme, que cela le transformerait en un homme encore plus froid et plus cruel, mais tout cela l'a fait.

Parfois, je pense que c'était dès le début le plan de Voldemort de voir s'écrouler le monde sorcier, de le voir sombrer dans le chaos, de détruire un monde qui ne lui a jamais été très favorable, quand il avait été un enfant oublié dans un froid orphelinat et quand il avait essayé de le changer plus tard. Peut-être est-ce son plan pour détruire un monde et son peuple qui ne l'avait jamais compris et vice-versa.

Si tel était son plan, il faudra que je le félicite la prochaine fois que je le verrais parce qu'il a fait un fabuleux travail. Ce monde s'écroulera avec ses mangemorts et lui et je ne pense pas qu'il existe aucun autre pouvoir assez fort pour l'empêcher.

Je ne veux pas m'écrouler avec eux, pas dans un tel monde qui n'est plus le mien. Je ne le veux pas.

Un bref coup me tire de mes pensées et je regarde autour de moi pour voir de ce qui a causé ce bruit lorsque j'aperçois un grand-duc qui se trouve sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dont le bec martèle la vitre. Lentement, je me lève en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Victoire qui dort paisiblement sur le canapé dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

Quand je m'approche de la fenêtre, je remarque le plumage tout ébouriffé du hibou puis reconnaît le sceau d'Azkaban sur la lettre qu'elle porte. Ma respiration devient légèrement saccadée et j'hésite un instant avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre car je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'un courrier me parvienne de ce triste lieu. Il n'y a rien d'autre que la mort et la misère qui soient jamais parvenues de cet enfer.

Mes mains tremblent quand je retire la lettre de la patte du hibou puis je la déplie et la lit en vitesse.

Je ferme les yeux pendant un bref instant, ma main la recherche d'un appui sur la fenêtre afin de me soutenir.

Non. Non, non, non !

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et relie une nouvelle fois la lettre ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle m'a annonce.

_Avec cette lettre, l'administration d'Azkaban vous informe des suicides de Molly et Arthur Weasley, traîtres de leur propre race. Leurs corps seront jetés dans la mer du nord dans une semaine. Un recours contre cette décision doit être présenté dans les deux jours. _

C'est tout. Aucun mot de condoléances, rien.

Je ne peux pas blâmer mes parents pour s'être donner la mort parce que rien d'autre que la mort et la douleur ne les attendaient. Je veux me consoler avec l'espoir qu'ils sont désormais dans un meilleur endroit, mais tout ce que je peux ressentir c'est la tristesse et un complet désespoir. Que reste t-il dans ce monde pour moi, pour Victoire, pour nous deux ?

Rien, rien, que l'obscurité qui est devant nous.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne laisserais pas lier son destin cruel avec nous. Il doit y avoir un moyen de mettre fin à tout cela sans douleur, sans risque. Il est surprenant de constater que maintenant après cette terrible nouvelle, il me semble que je sois en mesure de penser clairement pour la première fois depuis des semaines, voire des mois.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je marche vers les étagères où je sais que je vais trouver des dizaines de livres avec tous les moyens pour tuer les autres ou soi-même. Dans l'un de ces livres, il y aura la solution, il doit y avoir une solution, une manière de se libérer de cet enfer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai feuilleté ces livres quand soudain la solution à tous mes problèmes semble apparaître. Le livre est âgé de centaines d'années et je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment fiable, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, une lueur d'espoir. Je ne cesse de lire la page poussiéreuse dans ce livre.

_Le voile dans la Chambre de la Mort _

_Il existe de nombreux mythes entourant la voile, qui est caché au plus profond du Ministère de la Magie et des centaines de sorciers et sorcières ont probablement perdu la vie dans leur tentative de révéler ses nombreux secrets, mais aucun n'a été couronnée de succès. _

_Il est dit que le voile apporte la mort, mais certains pensent que le voile n'est pas la fin, loin de là. Que c'est la porte à une nouvelle dimension, à une réalité parallèle ... Certains pensent que ce n'est pas la fin, mais un nouveau départ ... _

"Un nouveau départ," dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me rappelle encore ce jour dans le Département des Mystères lorsque Sirius ait tombé à travers le voile. Nous l'avions cru mort, disparu à jamais, mais que faire si le voile n'est pas la fin? Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve derrière celui-ci, mais une chose est sûre selon moi, cet endroit est meilleur par rapport à ce nouveau monde.

Je regarde Victoire qui dort paisiblement et je me demande si je peux risquer sa vie en traversant le voile. Je n'hésite pas avant de donner une réponse. Oui, ça vaut la peine. Tout sera mieux que cet enfer. Comment pourrais-je laisser Victoire rester dans ce monde? Peut-être aurons-nous toutes les deux la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, et même si c'est la fin, ce sera la fin de la misère et de la douleur.

Je ferme le livre, un petit feu plein d'espoir s'enflamme en moi pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je dois simplement trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie. Peut-être pourrais-je convaincre Lucius de m'emmener avec lui si je fais semblant de vouloir faire appel en ce qui concerne mes parents. Il me croira si je lui dis que je ne veux pas qu'ils soient jetés à la mer, mais la question est de savoir s'il me permettra de l'accompagner.

Je me lève, déterminée à faire cela dès que possible. Je prends Victoire dans mes bras, la balance doucement afin d'éviter qu'elle se réveille lorsque que je quitte la bibliothèque et marche en direction du bureau de Lucius. Il est déjà tard dans la soirée, mais je ne suis pas certaine s'il soit déjà revenu de son travail.

Avec hésitation, je tends le bras, frappe à la porte en bois et attend nerveusement sa réponse.

« Entrez », crie-t-il et je peux entendre qu'il n'est pas dans sa meilleure humeur.

Lentement, j'ouvre la porte, me dirige vers son bureau et le regarde avec anxiété. Il est occupé avec des papiers qui sont posés sur son bureau et il ne lève même pas les yeux quand je traverse la pièce pour m'arrêter juste en face de lui.

« Une lettre d'Azkaban est arrivée, elle m'informe que mes parents se sont suicidés », dis-je dans un murmure, ma voix est légèrement brisée.

Il ne réagit pas, son regard reste rivé sur ses papiers.

« Ils veulent les jeter dans la mer du nord, mais je peux faire un recours contre cette décision. J'ai besoin d'aller au Ministère pour cela », dis-je

« Hm » C'est la seule réaction que je reçois de lui, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait écouté.

Je m'efforce de rester calme, car lui crier dessus ne servirait à rien. « Pourriez-vous m'emmener avec vous au Ministère demain? », je lui demande et j'attends avec impatience de sa réponse.

« Oui, oui. Maintenant partez. J'ai du travail à faire », répondit-il distraitement sans même lever la tête.

Je ne peux pas croire ma chance. Il est probablement au courant de ce qu'il a accepté, mais je sais qu'il va être trop fier pour changer sa décision demain, quand il réalisera ce qu'il a permis. Il n'admettra jamais que l'une de ses décisions soit erronée.

Je quitte précipitamment son bureau, un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Malgré l'incertitude sur ce qui se trouve derrière le voile, je me sens libre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Peu importe ce qui m'attendra derrière celui-ci, car je sais que je serais à l'abri de ce monde horrible, de cette inébranlable obscurité et de cette cruauté sans faille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière, penser au voile m'a maintenu éveillée. Mes sentiments sont un mélange d'espoir, de peur et de soulagement, et c'est tellement mieux que le désespoir, la tristesse et le vide qui m'avaient empli au cours de ces derniers mois.

Lucius n'est pas très heureux que je l'accompagne au Ministère, car je dois prendre Victoire avec moi, mais je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Sa fierté sera sa chute. Il n'a même pas été difficile de lui expliquer la présence de la Victoire compte tenu du fait que Alvará est occupée avec les préparatifs d'une grande fête qui se tiendra dans le manoir, ce soir, de sorte qu'elle ne peut pas s'occuper de l'enfant.

Tout se passe comme prévu, mais je sais qu'il sera difficile de se rendre dans le Département des Mystères. L'endroit a toujours été très surveillé et je ne pense pas que cela ait changé depuis le règne de Voldemort.

Nous transplanons Victoire et moi avec Lucius juste devant le Ministère où une énorme statue de Voldemort domine tout. Les rues qui entourent le Ministère étaient toujours très animées, mais aujourd'hui elles sont désertes, vide de tout bonheur et de toute vie. Je peux pratiquement sentir l'obscurité prendre possession de moi-même et de mon environnement. Je frissonne un peu et suis Lucius précipitamment dans l'énorme bâtiment.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère, je suis choquée de voir que la salle est tout aussi déserte que les rues autour de l'immeuble, seul un petit nombre de personnes traversent celle-ci à toute allure, ce sont tous des mangemorts qui ont l'air stressés.

« Je ne veux pas être ennuyé avec votre problème », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et distraite, en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air suspect. « Rendez-vous lorsque vous aurez terminé, alors je vous ramènerai au manoir en transplanant. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose avant il se retourne et se précipite vers les ascenseurs, il disparaît de ma vue dans l'un d'eux, à jamais je l'espère. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire de toute façon?

'Au revoir' n'était pas une option. 'A bientôt'? Certainement pas. 'Allez brûler en enfer' ? Ne convenait pas non plus. Il valait mieux que mes pensées restent secrètes.

Avec Victoire encore dans mes bras, je regarde les alentours, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'observer mais heureusement personne ne semble se soucier de moi. Ils sont trop occupés par eux-mêmes, par leurs luttes pour le pouvoir et la gloire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse par rapport à leur cupidité.

En faisant attention de ne pas être remarquée, je marche vers un ascenseur, entre dans celui-ci et appuie sur le bouton qui le met en marche. Je sens qu'il descend et j'espère que le chaos qui règne dans le Ministère aura également atteint le Département des Mystères. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque la porte s'ouvre et je regarde le couloir sombre dont je me souviens. Il n'y a pas la moindre personne ici, et cette constatation me donne envie de rire, mais je reste silencieuse. Sur la pointe des pieds je traverse l'apparent couloir sans fin, je me rappelle de chaque contour et de chaque porte, alors que cela fait des années que je suis venue ici pour la dernière fois.

Je pénètre dans la salle octogonale avec ses huit portes et dès que je suis au milieu de celle-ci, la porte par laquelle je suis entrée se referme et les consœurs commencent à tourner autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent. Maintenant, je dois juste trouver la bonne porte qui me conduira à la Chambre de la Mort avec son voile. J'ouvre la première salle et Victoire commence à gémir, l'atmosphère sinistre de la chambre bleue miroitante l'effraie comme elle le fait pour moi-même. Je referme la porte en hâte, sachant que ce n'est pas la bonne salle.

Les portes recommencent à tourner et quand enfin elles s'arrêtent, je ne sais plus laquelle d'entre elles j'ai déjà ouverte.

J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées quand finalement j'ouvre la porte qui mène à l'énorme pièce qui ressemble à un amphithéâtre. J'entre dans celle-ci et contemple le voile qui est maintenu par les moyens invisible au milieu. Lentement, je descends les marches qui me conduisent à lui, j'ai la chair de poule tandis que je contemple celui-ci qui bouge légèrement malgré l'absence totale de vent.

Victoire commence à pleurer et je la presse encore plus étroitement contre ma poitrine, mais rien ne peut la calmer. Je sens mon cœur qui bat frénétiquement et la peur m'envahie peu à peu. Je m'approche du voile jusqu'à ce que je ne sois qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, puis je les entends, les voix, des centaines de voix qui m'appellent. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de discerner celles-ci et je crois que j'en reconnais certaines.

Ce sont les voix de mes amis, de ma famille, de mes anciens professeurs et à cet instant, je sais que si je passe à travers ce voile, je risque seulement de les voir à nouveau, même si cela signifie que je dois mourir.

Mon regard se pose sur Victoire qui est très calme, tout à coup, elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts. Je me penche vers elle et lui donne un baiser sur le front avant de commencer à marcher vers le voile. Le bout de celui-ci effleure mes chevilles en douceur et la fraîcheur de son contact a un effet apaisant sur moi. Je n'éprouve pas de crainte, de doute et n'ai pas d'inquiétude.

Peu à peu tout mon corps entre en contact avec le voile et je ferme les yeux, ressentant seulement sa fraîcheur qui semble m'engloutir entièrement, mon environnement devient silencieux, le monde autour de moi s'estompe, puis tout est noir.

J'ai l'impression de flotter à travers le néant.

L'obscurité, l'obscurité, elle semble infinie.

Mais, soudain, il y a un bruit et je sens de la douceur sous moi.

« Ginny ! »

J'entends mon prénom que l'on prononce et on dirait que c'est la voix de ma mère, mais c'est impossible. Je dois être en train de mourir et mon esprit doit être en train de me jouer des tours, c'est tout.

« Ginny, lève-toi ! »

Un autre appel.

C'est la voix de ma mère, j'en suis sûre. Respirer est tout à coup très difficile et j'ai très peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Que faire si je rêve? Je suis peut-être morte. Lentement, avec crainte mais aussi pleine d'espoir, j'ouvre les yeux et ce que je vois fait bondir mon coeur. Je contemple le poster des Harpies dans ma chambre au Terrier, c'est ma chambre, telle qu'elle était avant la guerre.

Je m'assieds, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me pince même pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas. Je me lève prudemment, regarde dans le miroir qui me retourne mon reflet, je porte mon vieux pyjama rose. J'ai toujours la même tête, je parais même un peu plus jeune et je n'ai pas de cernes autour des yeux. Mais où est Victoire? Si tel est le passé, mon passé, peut-être n'est-elle pas encore née. Mais si tel est mon passé, tous les événements horribles vont-ils se répéter? Ma respiration devient saccadée à cette simple pensée qui m'effraie plus que tout.

« Ginny ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Tout le monde attend ! Gideon et Fabian sont déjà arrivés ! Descend ! », crie ma mère du bas des escaliers.

Gideon et Fabian ? Je déglutis en essayant de comprendre ce que je viens d'entendre. Ces sont les frères de ma mère, mais ils ont été tués lors la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Comment peuvent-ils être ici ?

Mon Dieu, s'il y avait effectivement une réalité parallèle ? Y a-t-il d'autres différences ? S'ils sont encore en vie, peut-être que les parents d'Harry le sont également ! J'ai besoin de savoir, de les voir, de constater de mes propres yeux qu'ils ne sont pas morts. J'ouvre la porte à ma chambre et me précipite dans les escaliers, arrive en hâte dans la cuisine.

Je m'arrête net, mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer. Là, juste en face de moi, assis autour de la table de la cuisine, se trouve toute ma famille. Chacun d'entre eux est sain et sauf, heureux et surtout en vie. Fleur et Bill sont assis le plus près de moi et Victoire est dans les bras de sa mère, elle me regarde curieusement.

« Ginny ? Ca va ? », demande doucement ma mère, en me fixant d'un air inquiet tandis qu'elle prépare des crêpes.

Je cligne les yeux, la regarde et apprécie la manière avec laquelle elle me sourit. Comme il m'a manqué ce sourire ! Je me rends compte que je n'ai rien dit ou fait quand toute ma famille me fixe.

« Je vais bien », dis-je rapidement.

« Assied-toi ! », exhorte ma mère.

Lentement, je m'approche de la table, ne croyant toujours pas que toute ma famille, tous les gens que j'aime soient ici avec moi. Même Gideon et Fabian, que je ne connaissais que par les photos que ma mère m'avait montré il y a des années me sourient. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que je le suis présentement.

Tous mes frères et mes parents sont en vie, c'est un magnifique constat que j'en oublierai presque de respirer.

« Tu agis étrangement, Ginny », commente Ron, qui est déjà en train de manger une saucisse et qui de me regarde avec un léger intérêt. Il a toujours cette habitude dégoûtante de manger avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte et je me souviens bien de celle-ci mais aujourd'hui c'est la plus belle vision que j'ai jamais vue.

Je souris simplement, sans doute stupidement mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de mon père et j'ai l'impression que je peux voler. Lentement, je me force à me calmer et poser les questions qui doivent être posées. « Où est Vous-Savez-Qui ? » je demande anxieusement.

Les autres échangent des regards confus et me fixe avec inquiétude. « Voldemort a disparu et la guerre s'est terminée avant même ta naissance, Ginny. Il est mort », répond mon père.

Je regarde, incrédule. « Et qu'en est-il de Lucius Malefoy ? » Maintenant, ils me fixent comme si j'étais devenue folle mais peut-être le suis-je devenue ; car c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

« Lucius Malefoy a passé quelques années à Azkaban après la bataille finale comme la plupart des autres mangemorts. Mais après sa libération, il s'est installé en France avec sa femme et son fils », déclare papa.

« Et ... et Harry ? Harry Potter », dis-je dans un murmure.

« Tu l'as vu hier, quand il était ici pour déjeuner avec ses parents, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? » Ma mère s'assied à côté de moi et me touche le front pour voir si je n'ai pas de la fièvre.

« Oui, oui, je me souviens », répondis-je en hâte.

« N'est-ce pas mignon ? Ces amoureux …. Ils se manquent déjà l'un l'autre », plaisante Fred avec un large sourire tandis que George me donne un clin d'œil et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. C'est si bon de rire à nouveau.

« Je vous aime ! Tous ! », dis-je en souriant largement.

« Ma chérie, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? », redemande maman.

« Oui, j'en suis certaine », répondis-je.

Bien, cela ne concerne pas toutes ces choses. Mais je suis la personne, la plus heureuse en ce monde. Dans quelques années, toutes ces horreurs que j'ai vues me paraîtront n'être qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'un souvenir très lointain. Je me moque si ce n'est qu'une réalité parallèle ou si le ciel a simplement envie de me jouer un tour, aussi longtemps que cela ne s'arrêtera pas. Le voile n'est pas la fin, c'est simplement un nouveau commencement. Un nouveau départ pour chacun d'entre nous.

-FIN-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suite à un décès dans ma famille, je ne pourrai pas publier de nouveaux chapitres d'ici la mi-septembre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce contretemps, acceptez toutes mes excuses.

A bientôt.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
